Provocame
by AnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Que sucede cuando una persona se transforma en una especie de droga?. En un vicio personal, que aunque lo intentes es imposible dejar?. Rachel Berry tenia uno, y su nombre era Santana... Faberry/Pezberry*
1. Prologo

Prologo

Podríamos decir que estabas encaminando tu vida, por mucho que les pesara a tus padres, finalmente habían comprendido, que su hija no era heterosexual.

Es decir, Finn era el partido perfecto, el capitán del equipo de rugby, el "líder" del Club Glee, atento, comprensivo, amable, y sobre todo, hombre

Pero después de tres años y ya en el último de secundaria, aceptaste que… no te iban los chicos, que no te hacían sentir de la manera en que imaginabas que se sentía estar enamorada.

Con Finn todo era muy perfecto, muy… normal. Cuando salían juntos, parecían más amigos que otra cosa, el intentaba por todos los medios llevar la relación al siguiente nivel, pero nunca te sentiste cómoda con eso. No te ponía nerviosa, no tenías esos escalofríos cuando te decía te amo, no te generaba las clásicas y tontas mariposas en el estómago. En conclusión, no te hacía sentir, todo lo que Quinn, una rubia de ojos color miel, te produjo con solo una mirada.

La manera en que la conociste fue, bastante particular. Ambas creían que, el destino les había puesto una mano. La primera vez que se vieron fue en el parque, caminabas muy despreocupada después de otra aburrida cita con Finn cuando la viste, la rubia hacía fila para comprar un helado en un puesto muy cerca de ti. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron y aunque no te diste cuenta en ese instante, hubo una conexión, ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa, pero no le diste demasiada importancia.

A la semana siguiente coincidieron en la misma sala de cine, para ver la tonta comedia romántica que se estrenaba, y unos días después volvieron a verse en el baño de una disco de la ciudad. De las millones que había en Ohio, habían ido a la misma, esta vez debías decirle algo, desde que la habías visto en el cine no pudiste dejar de pensar en sus ojos, en su mirada. Creías estar volviéndote loca, como podías estar tan pendiente de una chica que habías visto dos veces en tu vida?

**-Entonces… estas siguiéndome?-** Dices de repente mientras te lavas tus manos en uno de los fregaderos.

La rubia miraba para todas partes tratando de ver a quien le hablabas**.- Me hablas a mí?.**- Te pregunta de repente

**-Si, a quien más?.**- Insistes con una sonrisa mientras cierras el grifo y te secas las manos con una toalla de papel. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo y la rubia volvió a hablar

**-En realidad, recuerdo tu rostro de algún lugar, pero no, no estoy siguiéndote.**- Dijo muy despreocupada, y te sentiste algo triste de que ella no te recordara

-**El parque, el cine… aquí**.- Agregas nuevamente ahora mirándola de frente. Ella comienza a hacer memoria colocándose el dedo en el mentón y no puedes entender porque te parece tan bella con un solo gesto.

**-Umhm fuiste la que lloro al final de la película no es verdad? Te di un pañuelo ese día.**- Te contesto tratando de contener la risa

**-Sí, era yo, es que, el final fue muy emotivo.**- Dices para excusarte y extiendes tu mano.-** Soy Rachel**

**-Quinn.**- Dice ella imitando tu gesto.-** Y no, la película fue terriblemente mala, tú debes ser muy sensible**.- Volvió a reírse

**-No discutiré sobre mis sentimientos dentro de un baño público.-** Frunces el ceño y te cruzas de brazos

**-Entonces discutámoslo en algún otro lugar.-** Dice la rubia y ahora su mirada se vuelve más intensa.-** Digo, si tú quieres**

**-Estaría encantada.**- Dices y con eso ambas salen del Baño

Lo que continúo después de eso fue, una muy linda amistad que poco a poco fue transformándose en algo más, ambas lo sabían, pero ni tu ni ella se animaban a hacerlo real.

Salían mucho juntas, básicamente pasabas más tiempo con ella que con Finn. Es que Quinn tenía ese algo especial que aún no descubrías, podías hablar horas y horas con ella y nunca se generaba un silencio incomodo, ni siquiera te habías quedado sin tema de conversación, lo extraño fue que… empezaste a celarla, empezó a celarte y finalmente una tarde después de salir a anda en bicicleta por el parque te beso y luego de eso no pudiste pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando llego la hora de elegir tu profesión sentiste que te cortaron las alas, tu sueño siempre fue cantar, y si bien te imaginabas grabando un disco y dando conciertos, sabias lo difícil que seria, realmente te hubieras conformado con tener un trabajo digno en algún bar moderno, y cantar dos o tres canciones por noche. Pero para tu madre esa no fue una opción viable, y aunque tu padre no opinaba al respecto, sentiste su alivio cuando por fin les dijiste que estudiarías leyes.

Fue entonces que todo parecía estar encaminado, ibas por tu tercer año en la Universidad, cuando te llego una carta de un importante estudio Jurídico, nada más y nada menos que en New York, ellos se comprometían a darte el trabajo y pagar lo que restaba de tus estudios… era una oferta difícil de rechazar, por eso no lo hiciste

Tu novia salía de la secundaria, si, ella era tres años menor y aunque cuando te lo dijo te sentiste bastante anciana, la amabas.

Aun recuerdas perfectamente la cara de sus padres cuando te apareciste en su casa, su hermana te odiaba, realmente pensaste que el día que te quedaste a cenar te envenenaría o algo así. Pero mucho peor fue, cuando ambas se enfrentaron a ellos para decirles que su hija se iba de la ciudad, se iba a New York y contigo.

Y así fue, recién graduada Quinn se subió a un avión a tu lado rumbo a la gran manzana. Tu vida era increíble, después de algunos años, todo estaba realmente en su lugar, te habías recibido de abogada, seguías trabajando en el gran estudio, y tu bella novia, que había encontrado su profesión en la fotografía, cada día te enamoraba un poco más.

Pero la vida es como una samba, que gira muy rápido y todo el tiempo te da una perspectiva diferente de las cosas, de los hechos, de los momentos.

Y tu vida no fue la excepción, nunca pensaste que ibas a encontrarte con algo que lejos de detener el samba, lo hizo girar con más fuerza, y he aquí donde comenzaron tus problemas.

* * *

Bueno este es solo el comienzo, espero que les guste y obviamente las criticas son bien recibidas! Un abrazo enorme a todos/as.


	2. Capitulo 1- Pensamientos Prohibidos

**Capítulo 1- Pensamientos Prohibidos**

**-Rach, te quedaste dormida, llegaras tarde al estudio.**- Te decía Quinn desde la puerta de la habitación. Muy a tu pesar te paras, te arrastras hasta el armario y tomas el primer traje que está a tu alcance, aunque tu novia los odie, debías ir presentable a trabajar

Llegas a la cocina y ahí esta ella, preparándote el desayuno, sinceramente la vida con Quinn era genial, ambas se complementaban a la perfección, tenían gustos muy similares.

**-Bien ahora te comes esto y te largas, que no quiero que mi futura esposa se quede sin empleo**.- Te dice con una sonrisa. Te quedas pensando lo que te acaba de decir, futura esposa… siempre le tuviste pánico al compromiso, pero con ella las cosas de alguna manera habían cambiado, estabas tan embobada con esa boca y sus ojos dulces que harías cualquier cosa por esa mujer.

Terminas de desayunar, te acercas y la besas, pero vuelve a regañarte una vez más.

**-Te estas malacostumbrando a que te despierte, no sé cómo harás la semana entrante cuando no esté aquí.**- Dice mientras coloca uno de tus mechones de cabello tras tu oreja y por primera vez en la mañana le contestas

**-Como que no estarás aquí**? Preguntas sorprendida.- **Dónde vas?**

-**Hay un desfile de modas en Canadá, y Brad dice que soy la chica perfecta para ir a cubrirl**o.- Te contesta emocionada

**-Umhm Brad, el ira no es verdad?**.- La cuestionas, Brad, su jefe, siempre ha estado enamorado de tu novia, el no hizo mucho trabajo en ocultarlo y aunque Quinn lo niegue, lo supiste desde el día en que lo conociste

**-Claro, él tiene que supervisarlo.**- Dice Quinn mientras te golpea con su dedo la punta de la nariz

**-Que conveniente.**- Dices sobándote el mentón. Ella te mira con el ceño fruncido y vuelve a hablar

**-Rachel ya hablamos de esto, Brad es mi jefe, solo mi jefe. Sabe que te amo a ti.**- Te saca la lengua y te despeina

**-Ok, arreglarme me llevo días, ahora no podré irme.**- Repites tirándote en el sofá

**-Berry sal de mi casa ahora, nos vemos en la noche, Kurt nos ha invitado a uno de los pubs del centro, dicen que es un bonito lugar, para pasar el rato.**

**-Amor, tenía otro planes.**- Le dices entre seductora e inocente, ella ríe mientras va empujándote hasta la puerta, te besa, se despide y tu día de trabajo comienza.

Lo que hacías en el estudio básicamente era recibir aburridos casos de madres que reclamaban la cuota especifica en los divorcios, padres que reclamaban la tenencia de sus hijos, despidos… Nada interesante.

Si bien las leyes no te desagradaban, no era tu pasión, siempre lo supiste. Pero las cosas en la vida no son siempre como una quisieran que sean. Eso lo sabias, lo sabias bien.

Una nueva jornada que terminaba, te subiste a tu automóvil, no era ni una vieja chatarra, ni una nave último modelo, pero te servía para trasladarte, bueno, aunque Quinn se haya cansado de decirte que tienes que cambiarlo, tú lo amabas, fue el regalo de graduación de tu abuelo, y desde que él se había ido, sentías que de alguna manera ese auto era lo único que los unía, y te negabas de deshacerte de él.

Llegas a tu casa, arrojas el maletín, te sacas el abrigo y lanzas los tacones. Muy sutilmente te acomodas en el sofá, todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Hasta que de pronto ves que tu novia sale del cuarto, realmente estaba hermosa.

Tenía una camisa Blanca, con los botones desabrochados a la perfección, un pantalón oscuro, bien ajustado y unos zapatos negros muy bonitos, eso la hacía aún más alta, y te sentías un duende

Tratas de articular palabra, Quinn lo nota, se ríe de ti y luego cambia su expresión

**-Kurt pasara a buscarnos en una hora, deja de mirarme el escote y vístete!-** Dije tratando de sonar seria

**-Me haces todo muy complicado Fabray, muy complicado.-** Le sonríes y entras a la habitación. Sinceramente te daba igual, seguramente sería otro tonto club, donde cada dos o tres horas alguien se paraba sobre el escenario y hacia lo que siempre has querido hacer…cantar. Lo peor era que Kurt vivía haciendo eso, el realmente creía que disfrutabas de salir a esos lugares, y como Quinn nunca se había quejado, ella también lo pensaba así.

Finalmente tomas un sencillo vestido negro, con un cierre en medio, te recoges el pelo en una casual coleta y te maquillas algo apresurada por los gritos de Quinn desde la cocina que contaban los minutos para la llegada de su amigo.

**-Ya estoy lista, como me veo.-** Dices mientras te acercas hasta donde la rubia se encontraba, ella te besa muy intensamente y se muerde el labio al separarse. Como con tan simples gestos podía provocarte tantas cosas.

**-Creo que estoy reconsiderando la idea de quedarnos, Rach, estas hermosa.-** Dijo de repente volviendo a mirarte de arriba abajo

**-Claro que no señorita, usted quería salir, saldremos… Es una pena que tenga que perderse de todo esto.**- Dices mientras señalas tu cuerpo de una manera graciosa

**-Y quien dice que voy a perdérmelo?.**- Te contesta elevando una ceja

En ese mismo instante el timbre de la casa sonó, Quinn abrió rápidamente la puerta y ves como Kurt entra acompañado de un joven, un poco más bajo que él y que sinceramente tenía una vestimenta algo cómica.

El moño que acompañaba su camisa y los pantalones demasiado ajustados hicieron que sin que te dieras cuenta comenzaras a reírte, rápidamente y al ver la expresión en el rostro de tu amigo volviste en si recobrando la compostura.

**-Terminaste Rachel?.**- Dijo de pronto el más alto mirándote fijamente

**-Kurty, que bueno verte!.**- Dices mientras te acercas dándole un abrazo.- **Mucho gusto, emm.-** Miras al otro joven esperando que alguien lo presentara

**-Soy Blaine, Blaine Anderson, el gusto es mío**.- Se apresura a contestar el moreno estrechando su mano.

Te sorprendes, es más simpático de lo que creías y bastante dulce. Entonces vuelves a preguntar.

**-Así que eres el famoso Blaine, Kurt habla mucho de ti, es más habla demasiado de ti.**- Dices y de pronto vez como tu amigo va tomando un color algo atomatado.**- Están juntos?**

**-Somos amigos.-** Te contesta rápidamente Kurt

**-Somos más que amigos.-** Dice Blaine con una sonrisa.- Pero bueno, ustedes conocen el problema de este hombre con las etiquetas así que, dejémoslo ahí

**-Nos vamos?.**- Pregunta divertida de pronto tu novia que miraba toda la escena desde la puerta.- Necesito tomar un buen trago

Después de un rato llegaste finalmente al lugar, como te prohibieron ir con tu auto, tuviste que parar un taxi en la puerta de tu casa, el conductor les dio mil vueltas, ni el, ni siquiera Kurt sabían dónde quedaba. Pero por suerte, y luego de algunos laaaargos minutos Quinn reconoció la dirección, y supo guiarlos

El ambiente era bastante ameno, lo común, alcohol, música, ebrios. Te dirigiste con los demás a la barra y no pudiste evitar mirar el escenario con una sonrisa, aunque rápidamente cambiaste tu mirada de dirección.

Kurt seguía siendo el más entusiasmado y no tardo mucho tiempo en pedir los tragos,

**-Ahora a bailar.-** Dijo de pronto Blaine tomado al más alto por la cintura.

**-Por mi está bien, vayan, yo me burlare de ustedes desde aquí.-** Respondes riéndote, mientras los veías alejarse.

**-Rach, venimos a divertirnos, has estado toda la semana detrás de un escritorio, y esta será nuestra última noche de fiesta hasta que regrese.-** dice Quinn mientras acaricia tu mejilla

**-Eres una dramática, lo sabes no es verdad?.**- dices revoleando los ojos

**-Sí, y me amas**.- Agrega mientras te besa y va arrastrando a donde la pareja de chicos se encontraba

Las canciones pasan, realmente no te gusta mucho bailar, de un momento a otro te vas alejando de la pista y vuelves a donde estabas, te sientas en la barra mientras te pides otro trago.

Vuelves a mirar al escenario y cierras los ojos, por un momento imaginas que estas allí, cantando alguna tonta canción de la radio y que al finalizar todos aplauden y alaban tu presentación. Pero la voz del cantinero te saca del trance y te devuelve a la realidad.

Tus ojos se dirigen a la pista y ves a tu despreocupada novia bailando, sonríes, ella sigue siendo una niña. A su lado Blaine y Kurt algo tomados para tu gusto, se movían torpemente.

Y fue entonces que algo llama poderosamente tu atención. Alguien. Una morena, bastante más alta que tú. Se movía seductoramente y parecía disfrutar profundamente de lo que hacía. Estaba acompañada por una rubia de ojos claros que seguía su ritmo a la perfección.

Llevaba un vestido negro, un tanto suelto que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, era corto, no demasiado, pero lo justo y necesario para dejar ver sus sexys piernas.

Te era bastante complicado sacarle los ojos de encima, de pronto su mirada se cruza con la tuya y te sonríe. Esto resultaba jodidamente sensual, realmente se sentía como si estuviera bailando para ti, el tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante, la música dejo de sonar y esa morena de ojos intensamente oscuros comenzó a caminar hacia dónde estabas.

Tu abres los ojos sorprendida y comienzas a ponerte un poco nerviosa, cuando ella está muy cerca algo se cruza entre sus miradas, Quinn, que trae consigo a los dos parranderos en un estado deplorable.

**-Rach, creo que deberíamos llevarlos a casa.-** Te dice tu novia con una sonrisa.-** Hey, Rachel me escuchas?**.- Insiste Quinn sacudiendo una mano delante de tus ojos

**-Eh?.-** Vacilas un poco antes de responder.**- Que sucede?.**- Preguntas cuando logras volver en si

**-Te decía que creo que debemos volver, están destruidos.-** Vuelve a decirte mientras los señala divertida

**-Oh...uhm... claro, vámonos.-** Tartamudeas un poco y luego sonríes. Mientras vas saliendo del lugar das una última mirada para ver si tus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con los de aquella chica. Pero para tu mala suerte no puedes verla.

Fue como si… se la trago la tierra en un instante, piensas y te sientes algo incomoda por eso. Tratas de olvidar lo sucedido y te diriges junto con Quinn y los muchachos a buscar un nuevo taxi que te lleve a casa.

En el estado en que estaban ambos se te hizo imposible dejarlos a la deriva en alguno de sus departamentos y tu solidaria novia, no tuvo mejor idea que traerlos consigo a tu casa.

**-Bien Anderson, no sé si realmente estas oyéndome, no sé si recordaras esto mañana, pero como eres el invitado.-** Dices entre comillas.- **Tu dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes y tu Hummel, en el sofá.-** Terminas con una sonrisa

**-Y eso porque?**.- Pregunta rápidamente Quinn entrecerrando los ojos

**-Porque ya bastante con que los tenga bebidos en mi casa, no tendrán sexo en ella.**- Le contestas mientras te cruzas de brazos

**-Ok madre, como digas.**- Bromea la rubia mientras acompaña a Blaine a la habitación.

Estabas a punto de voltearte a advertirle a Kurt que se comportara, pero él ya estaba profundamente dormido. Suspiras aliviada y te diriges a tu cuarto.

Te sientas en la cama, mientras suavemente desatas tu cabello, te quitas los zapatos. Miras hacia la puerta y ves a Quinn recostada sobre el marco.

**-Necesita ayuda con ese vestido Licenciada Berry?.**- Te dice mientras se acerca sutilmente hasta donde estabas.

**-Tal vez un poco.**- Dices siguiéndole el juego

Poco a poco coloca sus manos sobre el cierre de tu vestido y va bajándolo suavemente, te recuesta en la cama, mientras besa tu cuello, tu boca.

Tus manos recorren su espalda, y entierras tus dedos en su pelo. En ese mismo instante tu mente viaja, recuerdas a la morena de la disco, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada. Sacudes tu cabeza un tanto confundida

**-Rach estas bien?.**- Dice Quinn deteniendo sus besos y mirándote fijamente

**-Claro amor, que podría andar mal?.**- Le repreguntas y vuelves a besarla comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

En tu cabeza la cuestión seguía dando vueltas… Que andaba mal? Todo estaba perfecto, no es verdad?

Lo extraño fue, que esa pregunta fue más para ti que para ella.

Biiien aqui el primer capitulo, como veran ya aparecio nuestra qerida San. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, las criticas son bien recibidas, Un abrazo! :D


	3. Capitulo 2- Encuentros Peligrosos

**Les agradezco a todos por los comentarios y lamento haber tardado tanto, es que en un momento del capitulo me trabe y no podia continuar, espero que les guste, como siempre las criticas son bien recibidas, en este capi ya habra mas interaccion entre San y Rach.**

**No me odien si hago sufrir un poco a Quinn! :(**

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros peligrosos**

Luego de la extraña salida del otro día, el fin de semana paso sin mayores complicaciones, decidiste quedarte en casa, ver películas y dormir mucho.

Pero el lunes había llegado y tu novia se iba de viaje, tenías un sentimiento extraño con respecto a eso, es decir, además de que ibas a extrañarla, pero estabas algo insegura, no por lo que ella podía hacer en el viaje, sino por lo que podías hacer tu

Habías planeado acompañarla al aeropuerto y despedirla desde allí, pero cuando despertaste te encontraste con una nota sobre tu mesita de noche.

_"Amor, sabes que odio las despedidas, aunque sean por corto tiempo, te llamare antes de abordar, te amo…- Quinn PD: Sé que estás pensando que soy una dramática exagerada, no me importa "_

Sonríes al leer el final, realmente era una dramática exagerada, pero era algo que te hacia mucha gracia.

Te levantas de la cama un poco triste, querías acompañarla, pero en fin. Todo sucede por algo.

Caminas hasta la cocina y comienzas a preparar café, enciendes la radio buscando sintonizar algo bueno. Finalmente decides parar en una estación, te giras y continúas preparando el desayuno, hasta que escuchas algo muy particular.

_"Para todos aquellos que recién nos sintonizan repetimos, ya falta mucho menos, en aproximadamente un mes se realizara la audición para la película musical…"_

La voz del locutor sonaba fuerte y claro, pero antes de que puedas oír el nombre de aquella película tu celular comenzó a timbrar.

**_-Hey amor, ya en unos minutos tomare el avión_****.****_-_** La voz dulce de Quinn sonaba a través del teléfono

**-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo, eres mala.-** Dices mientras te sientas en el sofá. Escuchas su risa y sonríes

**-****_Me extrañaras?_**.- Te pregunta de pronto como una niña

**-Claro que si.**- Contestas rápidamente.-** Y tú?**.- Agregas

**_-Sabes que así será_****.**- Responde en un suspiro.- _**Rach, tengo que abordar, me prometes que te despertaras temprano y no harás locuras?**_

Locuras? A que se refería ella con eso. Es decir, que clase de locuras? Tardas un poco más en contestar, y se genera un pequeño silencio

-_**Rachel estas ahí?**_- Te pregunta Quinn nuevamente

-**Sí, si… Prometo no hacer ninguna locura.**- Dices finalmente un poco dudosa

**-****_Bien, así me gusta_****.**- la escuchas decir.-_**Te amo, cuídate mucho**_

**-Yo también t...**- Antes que terminaras la frase ella ya había colgado. Dejas el teléfono sobre la mesa y vuelves a echarte en el sofá.

Ese día no trabajabas, lo tenías libre, sinceramente no sabías bien porque, pero tampoco te importaba demasiado, decidiste que era bueno tomar un poco de aire y saliste a caminar.

Pasaste por el parque, y te sentaste en uno de los bancos, observabas la gente pasar, y de pronto volvió a tu mente la morena de la disco, levantaste la mirada tratando de sacarla de tu pensamiento y pudiste divisar al final de la calle una librería, tal vez deberías comprar un libro nuevo para mantener tu cabeza en otra parte.

Finalmente y luego de varios minutos te decidiste a entrar, realmente te gustaba mucho leer, era algo que disfrutabas hacer en tus ratos libres, además de que como compartías ese hobbie con Quinn, tenías en tu casa una habitación exclusivamente para guardar la cantidad que entre ambas acumulaban

Comenzaste a caminar por los pasillos del enorme local, buscando un libro que, tu amiga Tina te había recomendado hace tiempo, pero después de dar mil vueltas y perderte más de cien veces, decidiste consultarle a uno de los empleados

Antes de llegar al mostrador divisaste lo que tanto estabas buscando, pero ese parecía ser el último ejemplar y alguien más lo estaba tomando

Te cabreaste, bastante, pero cuando estabas a punto de lanzarte sobre ella y quitarle el libro, te diste cuenta que la conocías, si, era muy complicado olvidarse de esos ojos oscuros.

Te paralizaste por un segundo, que debías hacer? Correr? O simplemente saludar?

Claro, sería muy sencillo decir… _"Hola, que tal, soy la que te comía con la mirada la otra noche"_

No, esa no era una opción, entonces decidiste que, debía ser casual y muy sutilmente pasaste a su lado y golpeaste su hombro, haciendo que en el descuido tirara el libro. Rápidamente te agachaste a recogerlo, ella hizo lo mismo y en ese instante sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.

**-Disculpa, suelo ser muy torpe.-** Dices mientras vuelves a enderezarte y le devuelves el libro. Entonces comienzas a mirarla con más atención, simulando recordar algo en ese momento.**- Espera, te conozco?**

**-Claro que si.**- Dice ella con una sonrisa.**- Tú eras la castaña de la disco, la de la mirada acosadora**.- Agrega mientras se ríe

Sientes el calor en tus mejillas, seguramente estarías cambiando de colores en ese momento. Te avergüenzas y bajas la mirada, entonces ella vuelve a hablar

-**Estabas con una rubia y dos muchachos, no?**.- Pregunta despreocupada

-**Sí, era yo.**- Contestas.- **Cuando me iba te busque, pero no volví a verte, desapareciste**

**-Es que estabas ocupada.**- Te contesta mordiéndose el labio.-** No quería interrumpirte.**

Por unos segundos se genera un pequeño silencio, abres la boca queriendo decirle algo, pero patéticamente las palabras no salían. Te ponía bastante nerviosa, y no comprendías bien porque

-**Pero bueno, al parecer hoy estas libre.-** Dice rápidamente la morena.**- Quieres ir a tomar algo? Yo invito.-** Finaliza con una sonrisa

**-C-claro, me encantaría.-** Tartamudeas un poco

**-Genial, solo déjame pagar esto y vamos.**- Te lanza una última mirada y se marcha hacia el mostrador, decides salir afuera y esperarla allí, luego de unos minutos la ves acercarse con una bolsita en su mano

**-Realmente pensé que te habías escapado.-** Dice cuando finalmente llega hasta donde estabas

Te sonríes.**- Porque haría algo como eso?.-** Preguntas un poco curiosa

**-No sé, tal vez tienes miedo de que te coma.**- Te contesta mientras te guiña un ojo

Caminas un poco y la latina indica uno de los bares. Al entrar señala una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, te sientas y ella coloca frente a ti

**-Bien, esto es extraño, aun no sé ni cómo te llamas.**-Dice mientras vuelve a acomodarse en su silla

**-Rachel Berry.**- Dices mientras extiendes tu mano y le sonríes

** -Un placer señorita Berry, yo soy Santana.**- Dice aceptando tu saludo.- **Y… a que te dedicas?.**-Te pregunta rápidamente ladeando su cabeza

**-Soy abogada**.- Suspiras mientras pasas una de tus manos por el cabello.**- Ya sabes, divorcios, tenencias, testamentos, etc**

**-Eso suena…. Divertido.-** Te dice arrugando su nariz.

**-No te imaginas cuanto.**- Agregas girando los ojos

Al finalizar la frase uno de los camareros se acerca, Santana te mira esperando que hables y te sonríe

**-Umhm, creo que pediré solo un café cortado.**- Dices mirando al joven, que ahora posa su mirada en la morena

**-Lo mismo por favor**.- Agrega. El chico se va y se genera un pequeño silencio, entonces vuelves a hablar

**-Y tú? Que haces?**- Preguntas despreocupada, y ves como entrecierra un poco los ojos mirándote más intensamente

**-Tu qué crees?.**- Es ella ahora quien te cuestiona. Piensas un poco pero se te ocurren mil trabajos, entre otros pensamientos que nada tienen que ver con eso, pero que la tienen a esa latina de protagonista.

**-Umhm, bailarina… tal vez.-** Dices y pones un dedo debajo de tu labio

Santana se ríe y te mira sorprendida.-** Soy psicóloga, en proceso a recibirme de sexóloga, pero psicóloga al fin**

El joven camarero regresa a la mesa con el pedido y vuelve a dejarlas solas.

**-Oh, claro, que tonta, por eso el libro.**- Dices dándole el primer sorbo a la taza de café

**-Lo de la novela es una pura casualidad, no voy a mentir, leo todo lo que puedo en relación a mi profesión, pero… me han recomendado mucho este libro.-** Te contesta mientras agrega dos cucharaditas de azúcar .- **Es que además, ya con leer la sinopsis una queda totalmente atrapada.-** Te sonríe.- **Hablo demasiado no es verdad?**

Y te quedas unos segundos mirándola algo embobada, es que Santana tenía algo que te hacia perder el sentido del tiempo

**-Em… n-no claro que no, solo me quede pensando en mi amiga Tina, siento su voz en mi cabeza diciéndome ****_"Tienes que leerlo, el psicoanalista es el mejor libro de todos los tiempos"_****.**-Tratas de excusarte y es entonces le preguntas lo que hace rato quieres saber.

**-Entonces, la rubia del otro día y tu**…- Haces una pausa.- **Es tu novia?**

**-Novia? Brittany?**.- Santana comienza a reírse demasiado, se está riendo de ti, que tiene de ridícula mi pregunta?.-** No, ella es solo una amiga, con algunos derechos, pero yo no tengo novia, ni novio… yo solo tengo encuentros Rachel**

**-Oh, lo siento.-** Le contestas bastante apenada y bajas la mirada. Ella vuelve a hablar

**-Pero tú sí, no es verdad?.**- Agrega

Vacilas un poco antes de responder, hasta que luego de unos segundos le hablas.- **Si, su nombre es Quinn, es la muchacha de la disco**

**-Genial, y donde esta ella?.**-Pregunta y se lleva la taza a los labios

**-Está de viaje, ella es fotógrafa y tuvo que ir a cubrir un desfile de modas a Canadá.-**Contestas finalmente.**- Estará allí como por diez días.-** Sueltas y realmente no sabes porque le das tanta información a una completa extraña.

Santana alza una ceja y te mira. Cada vez que sus ojos y los tuyos se encontraban recibías una descarga eléctrica que era incontrolable.

-**Con que diez días eh?.**- Dice asintiendo.**- Tiempo de sobra**

Al escuchar sus palabras comienzas a toser, y te excusas diciendo que necesitas pasar al baño. La latina te mira divertida y hace un ademan con la mano diciéndote que no había problema

Llegas por fin al baño y te miras al espejo. Que estabas haciendo? Estaba coqueteándote? Estabas coqueteándole?

Tenías que salir de allí, y tenías que hacerlo rápido. Vuelves a la mesa, pero Santana ya te esperaba en la puerta.

-**No me has dejado pagar mi parte.**- Dices un poco ofendida

**-Te dije que te invitaba, yo cumplo mi palabra Rachel.**- Te sonríe y te da la bolsita que cargaba

**-Y esto?.**- Preguntas sorprendida

**-Es el libro, léelo tu primero, yo puedo esperar.-**Te contesta poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón

**-No, tú lo compraste Santana, yo lo conseguiré en algún momento.**- Dices devolviéndole la bolsa

**-Anda Rach, quédatelo, además… Es una nueva excusa para volver a verte.-** Insiste y con eso te da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

La ves alejarse y llevas tu mano al lugar donde te beso. Que era todo esto?

Luego de algunas horas llegas a tu casa. Dejas el libro sobre la mesa y te acercas a la maquina contestadora esperando encontrar alguna noticia de tu novia. Pero no, nada

Te arrojas en el sofá, y piensas sobre todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, tú y tu estúpida manía de creer en el destino, entonces explícate, estabas destinada a encontrar a Santana en la librería?

Suspiras y te tapas la cara con ambas manos. Pero de pronto recuerdas el libro, vas a buscarlo y al abrirlo ves caer de él, un pequeño papel.

Si, era la tarjeta de presentación de la morena, sonríes, Santana había hecho todo a la perfección

Giras el papel y ves que detrás decía algo más, una inscripción de puño y letra de la propia latina:

_"Llámame, maybe"_

Te vuelves a sentar en el sofá, en una de tus manos sostienes la tarjeta y en la otra tu celular.

No sabes que hacer, pero las ganas de escuchar su voz te consumen, finalmente la llamas

_**-Hola?.**_- Escuchas su voz al otro lado de la línea

**-Buen truco. Es usted muy astuta señorita López.-** Le contestas esperando que reconozca tu voz

**_-Rachel?_****_Realmente pensé que no llamarías.-_** Te dice y escuchas como se ríe

**-Ni siquiera sé porque lo hago.-** Dices un poco dudosa y ella vuelve a reír

_**-Mira Rach, si esta bonita amistad va a continuar, debes saber algunas importantes cosas sobre mí.-**_Dice rápidamente

Frunces un poco el ceño confundida y luego de unos pocos segundos le contestas.- **Umhm de que hablas?**

_**-Bien, en primer lugar, soy muy sexy, es algo con lo que deberás lidiar**_.- Escuchas que dice y no puedes evitar reírte.-_**En segundo soy extremadamente sincera.**_- Tu asientes como si ella te viera, era algo cómico.- _**Y finalmente y la más importante.**_- Dice para terminar.-**_ Soy jodidamente tentadora, más de lo que te imaginas_**

Te muerdes el labio tratando de contener el suspiro que te produjo lo que te dijo, abres la boca tratando de decirle algo inteligente, pero en ese momento tus neuronas no funcionan con claridad

Y vuelves a escuchar su voz una vez más

_**-Estas advertida, chao bella, que tengas buenas noches.**_- Y con eso cuelga la llamada

Te quedas mirando el aparato tratando de procesar todo lo que acaba de decirte, te rascas la cabeza y cierras los ojos pensando en ella.

En ese mismo momento la imagen de Quinn aparece y te sientes terriblemente mal.

Santana era increíble, pero solo sería tu amiga, tenías novia y la amabas. Caminas hasta el cuarto y te dejas caer en la cama, estos serían diez muy largos días.


	4. Capitulo 3- Citas

**Bueno gente linda aqui el tercer capitulo.**

**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse... interesantes. Agradezco muuucho sus comentarios, son geniales! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3- Citas**

Hacía casi una semana que tu novia se había ido de viaje, hacia casi una semana desde la última vez que hablaste con Santana

Te sentías orgullosa, no habías caído en su provocación. Pero lamentablemente para no pensar en ella, leíste casi de un tirón el libro que te había prestado, y eso significaba solo una cosa, que ahora debías devolvérselo.

Entonces la sensación de culpa volvió, pero no podías simplemente robárselo, no era ético. No era normal.

Esa mañana te cambiaste y fuiste rápidamente al estudio, tu jefe había llamado diciendo que tenían muchas cosas atrasadas, como si solo tú trabajaras en ese lugar.

Llegaste y todo era un maldito descontrol, entraste a tu oficina y sin mucho más preámbulo la asistente cruzo la puerta.

-**Rach estos son los casos que te asignaron.**- Te dice una joven muchacha que hace muy poco había empezado a trabajar contigo

**-Gracias July, pareciera que el mundo se caerá ahí fuera, ¿tanto atraso llevamos?.**- Le preguntas un poco confundida

**-En realidad no, pero…-**Ella hace una pausa y luego se retracta.**- Nada, no importa**

**-¿Vas a decirme o no?.**- Insistes levantando una ceja

**-Si alguien se entera que yo te conté esto podrían despedirme.-** Suspira.-** Al parecer, el jefe engaño a su esposa con una mujer más joven, y bueno, ella ha venido aquí a básicamente golpearlo.-** Concluye ella algo nerviosa

**-Oh, ya era hora, se lo merece.**- Dices con una sonrisa.-** Lo que me da pena es que esa mujer seas tú.**- Agregas mirándola a los ojos.

July rápidamente baja la mirada y ves cómo sale de tu oficina

Los rumores corrían, y este tipo de cosas no podían ocultarse mucho tiempo, eso lo sabias tú y todo el mundo.

Te recuestas un poco en el sillón para empezar a organizar tu trabajo cuando recuerdas que debes llamar a Santana. Tomas el celular, pero rápidamente desistes, tal vez esté trabajando y tú la interrumpas, tal vez este en alguna de sus citas, frunces un poco el ceño al pensarlo.

Cuando te lo dijo te molesto bastante, aunque sigues ignorando esa sensación

Las horas pasan demasiado lento, y todo te distrae, finalmente te decides y la llamas

Esperas uno, dos, tres pitidos… El contestador atiende y vacilas un poco pero finalmente dejas un mensaje.

_**-Em hola Santana soy Rachel, llamaba para decirte que termine el libro y me gustaría devolvértelo, b-bueno cuando estés libre… llámame, adiós-**_

Cuelgas y te preguntas si debiste dejar el mensaje, o solo llamar en algún otro momento, te sentiste un poco tonta, ¿Quien llama para arreglar la devolución de un libro?

Si, evidentemente solo tú.

Por fin volvías a casa, revisaste el contestador y esta vez sí había noticias de tu novia. Te contaba que estaba pasándola de maravilla, que Brad, la había felicitado por su trabajo, y que en algunos pocos días estaría de vuelta. Creo que sentiste una sensación de alivio, con Quinn cerca, tu cabeza pararía de girar

Pero realmente eras bastante hipócrita porque aunque no lo asumieras te estaban consumiendo las ganas de que sonara tu celular y ver que era Santana, aunque ya era muy tarde y sinceramente no pensabas que ella podría llamarte.

Enciendes la televisión y disfrutas un rato de tu serie favorita, entonces, el teléfono comienza a sonar, te levantas muy despacio del sofá y ves claramente en la pantalla su nombre.

Tardas un poco en reaccionar hasta que finalmente contestas

**-¿Hola?.**- Dices algo dudosa

_**-Hey bella, perdona que no he podido regresarte la llamada antes, es que el consultorio se me lleno de pacientes esta tarde y… sinceramente no pude hacerme un segundo.-**_Te contesta alegremente la rubia, cuando escuchaste su voz, no pudiste evitar sonreír, si te vieras en una espejo te golpearías por tu cara de tonta.

**-N-no no hay problema, y-yo solo quería que supieras que no me robaría tu libro.**- Dices y te reprendes mentalmente por la estupidez que acabas de decirle

Ella se ríe al otro lado de la línea y vuelve a hablar

**_-Sabía que no lo harías Rach, pero como te dije, no había apuro en la devolución, yo solo quería volver a verte.-_**Hace una pausa.- _**¿Espera, tienes planes?**_

¿Planes? ¿Cómo ahora mismo? Además de comer y ver películas románticas muy malas, si a eso podría llamársele plan, si lo tenias

**-Em, si yo… Yo había quedado con una amiga.**- Mientes con lo primero que se viene a tu cabeza

_**-Oh, ¿sí? ¿Y cómo se llama esa amiga?.**_- Dice ella rápidamente

Abres tu boca pero en ese momento ningún puto nombre aparece en tu mente, tardas más de lo previsto en contestar y ella vuelve a reír

**_-Bien, de acuerdo, te paso a buscar como en una hora?._**- Pregunta convencida

**-Yo no he dicho que si.-** Respondes indignada

_**-Lo siento, no quiero que te amiga imaginaria se sienta excluida, puedes traerla también.-**_Agrega la morena sarcásticamente

Suspiras derrotada, terminaba siempre haciéndote hacer lo que ella quería.

**-De acuerdo, te paso la dirección por mensaje.-** Dices resignada

_**-Genial, nos vemos en un rato, no sé si será posible, pero trata de ponerte aún más bella.-**_ y con eso cuelga

Le pasas la dirección y rápidamente te internas en tu habitación, ¿Que ibas a ponerte? Una hora no es suficiente tiempo para que una mujer elija un atuendo.

Vas haciendo pilas de ropa sobre tu cama, nada te gusta, nada te queda bien. Pero esperen, ¿porque tanta preparación? Claro, solo, solo quieres verte bien, porque… ¿porque qué?

Tenías que admitirlo, querías verte bonita para ella, pero hasta ahora esa tarea no estaba solucionada.

Finalmente encuentras algo que, si bien no te deja satisfecha, no era tan horrendo como todo lo demás.

Terminas de arreglar tu maquillaje y cuando estabas colocándote loción el timbre suena, te pones bastante nerviosa, te miras más de mil veces al espejo y decides abrir la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella, jodidamente hermosa, esas palabras golpeaban en tu cabeza una y otra vez.

Llevaba unos short que a tu parecer no cubrían demasiado, y una camiseta un dejaba ver su ombligo a la perfección. Pero todo quedaba sobrio con su chaqueta

**-Entonces... ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?-** Dice con una sonrisa

**-No, claro, vamos.-** Le contestas y te acercas para saludarla.

**-Estas hermosa.-** Se apresura a decirte al oído para luego dejarte un suave beso en la mejilla.- Veo que has dejado a la chica invisible en casa.- Se burla y te lleva de la mano al auto

Y si, sentiste miles de escalofríos con solo ese contacto

Te sientas en el asiento de copiloto, Santana conducía y en la parte trasera Brittany, la chica que habías visto la vez anterior en la disco y un muchacho rubio que obviamente no conocías

**-¿A dónde vamos?.**- Preguntas tímidamente mientras emprenden viaje

**-A un bar, tranquila que no te hare daño.**- Te responde divertida.-** Por cierto.-** Dice dándoles una mirada a los de atrás.**-Ellos son Brittany, bueno tú ya la conoces, aunque sea de vista.-** Te guiña el ojo y sientes que otra vez empiezan a entrar en calor tus mejillas.- **Y él es Sam, un colega**

**-Mucho gusto, Santana nos habló de ti.**- Dice el rubio sonriendo

Tú solo asientes y la miras un poco sorprendida, entonces escuchas que Brittany dice algo más

**-Sí, nos dijo que la acosaste en la disco y que quisiste robarle un libro**

**-Claro no que.**- Dices finalmente ofendida.- **Planeo devolverle el libro pronto**

**-¿Ven cómo lo del acoso si era real?**.- Finalmente habla Santana y te da una mirada dulce

**-Yo sabía que debía quedarme en casa.-** Murmuras cruzándote de brazos en el asiento como una niña pequeña

**-Anda Rach, vamos a pasarla bien, solo unos tragos, un poco de música y vuelves a casa.**- Te insiste y…¿Díganme quien puede decirle que no a esa sonrisa? Nadie.

Al poco tiempo Santana detiene el auto, y lo que ves es un bonito lugar en realidad.

**-Bien gente, llegamos, ustedes dos.**- Dice señalando a Sam y Brittany.**-Traten de no beber tanto, sino quien me cuidara a mí?**

**-Si amiga, lo que tú digas.-** Le contesta la rubia y entra rápidamente de la mano de Sam

Santana los sigue y tú vas tras ella, se coloca en una de las barra y pide los tragos.

**-¿Que tomas?.**- Te pregunta ladeando su cabeza

**-No sé, lo que tomen todos, no suelo beber mucho alcohol.-** Dices encogiéndote de hombros

**-¿Porque eres tan aburrida?.**- Te sonríe.**-Por ahora solo cuatro cervezas.**- Le dice al cantinero.

**-No esperare todo el día.**- Se queja el rubio.**-Vamos a bailar.**- Dice llevándose a Brittany, pero a los pocos minutos estaban besándose en medio de la pista

**-¿Qué piensas?.**- Te saca de tus ideas la morena

**-Nada solo, ¿Britt no estaba contigo?.**- Le dices algo confundida

Ella se ríe y acaricia tu mejilla.- **Ya te he dicho que no estoy con nadie Rachel, yo solo tengo citas**

**-Yo soy una cita entonces?.-** Le dices entrecerrando los ojos

**-No, tú eres la acosadora más bella que he visto.**- Te contesta y te entrega una de las cervezas

En eso tu mirada se pierde y ves que en este bar también había un escenario, Santana nota tu ausencia y te vuelve a interrumpir el pensamiento, esto se le estaba haciendo costumbre a la latina

**-Deberías subir.**- Dice tomando un trago de su botella

**-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?.-** Dices y rápidamente miras hacia otro lugar

**-Cuando veníamos en el auto, comenzaste a cantar, muy bajito, pero te escuche.-** Hace una pausa.**-Lo haces bien**

**-Me da mucha pena San.**- Sueltas finalmente y ella sonríe

**-San, San**.- Repite pensando.**-Suena lindo cuando lo dices tú.**- Ok esta mujer tenía la maldita manía de hacer que te enrojezcas con simples palabras

**-Pero como digas, si no cantas**.- Te mira intensamente.-** Bailas.-** Y con eso te lleva a la pista

La música sonaba bastante fuerte pero no era mala, ella se movía increíble, como siempre. Tú, bueno tu solo la mirabas maravillada.

La morena comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, poso sus manos en tu cintura y su rostro muy cerca de tu cuello. Cuando comenzó a deslizar sus manos por tu espalda no pudiste evitar el escape de un suspiro, y realmente te avergonzaste, entonces ella hablo

**-Hueles muy bien Rach.**- Sentiste como sonrió sobre tu cuello y eso te destruyó.- **Porque estas tan nerviosa?**

Te incorporaste forzosamente y solo alcanzaste a susurrarle al oído.**-Yo… yo no sirvo para esto, no se bailar**

**-Tienes que dejarte llevar bella.-** Suavemente fue juntando sus caderas y manejándote a su modo.

En ese momento te olvidaste del mundo y solo escuchabas su voz, sentías sus caricias, poco a poco su rostro fue separándose de tu cuerpo y su mirada se clavó en ti

Te era demasiado difícil no observar su boca, la proximidad era tanta, sentías su respiración sobre tus labios, finalmente la viste acercarse, entraste en pánico, tragaste saliva complemente nerviosa, pero se te hacia prácticamente imposible moverte

Muy sutilmente poso sus labios en la comisura de los tuyos y si, te dejo jodidamente caliente.

Al ver tu cara de sorpresa, se mordió sus labios, te dedico una enorme sonrisa y volvió a susurrarte

**-Te lo advertí.-** Y la viste ir hasta la barra, nuevamente la seguiste, estabas dispuesta a aclarar lo que acababa de ocurrir

Pero al llegar Sam y Brittany ya estaban resolviendo todo para que se fueran, ellos acusaban la falta de alcohol y que la música no era tan buena, a ti eso no te importaba en lo absoluto

El viaje de vuelta en el auto de Santana fue más silencioso, bueno por lo menos de tu parte.

La morena se detuvo en un alto edificio cerca del bar, y allí bajaron los demás.

Santana volvió a prender la radio y comenzó a llevarte a casa, de repente volvió a hablar

**-¿Sucede algo?.**- Te cuestiona con una sonrisa

**-No es nada, solo pensaba.-** Le contestas rápidamente

**-¿Se puede saber en qué?**.- Insiste y te lanza una mirada sutil

**-En mi trabajo, en mi novia, en mi vida en general.**- Sueltas finalmente

**-Oh, profundo.-** Asiente posando la vista en el camino

Suspiras y tratas de decirle algo, pero no aun no logras articular palabra, decides quedarte en silencio y luego de algunos minutos detiene el auto frente a tu casa. Se baja y acompaña hasta la puerta.

**-La pase increíble Rach, creo que deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.**- Dice arrugando la frente.**- Aunque sería conveniente que traigas algunos amigos.**- Hace un pausa.**-Reales.-** Y se ríe de ti

Revoleas los ojos, y niegas con la cabeza

**-¿En algún momento dejaras de fastidiarme?**.- Le preguntas abriendo la puerta

**-No tengo planeado que sea pronto.-** Te contestas y comienza a alejarse

**-Espera.-** Dices antes de que este muy lejos.**-¿Quieres pasar? Digo, así te doy el libro-** Aclaras rápidamente

Ella eleva una ceja y asiente, le haces lugar e ingresa a la casa

**-Bien, ¿Quieres un café o algo?.**- Preguntas mientras vas por el libro

**-Realmente me gustaría algo de beber, ¿tienes ron?.**- Te contesta divertida

**-No soy alcohólica, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo**.- Te cruzas de brazos en medio de la sala

**-Anda Rach, algo debes de tener.-** Dice y con eso abre la vitrina.-** Bingo.**- Festeja al encontrar la botella de wiski a medio beber.-** Vamos, ven, siéntate.**- te va empujando hasta el sofá

**-No creo que esto sea conveniente.-** Niegas con la cabeza y te sonríes

**-Vamos a jugar.**- ignora tu advertencia mientras se muerde el labio

**-¿Jugar?.**- Injieres dudosa

**-¿Verdad o reto?.**- Y con eso se sienta frente a ti con una sonrisa que sinceramente era indescifrable, pero que estas segura de que traería muchos problemas


	5. Capitulo 4-Verdad o reto

**Capítulo 4: Verdad o Reto**

_**-Vamos a jugar**_.- ignora tu advertencia mientras se muerde el labio

_**-¿Jugar?**__- _Injieres dudosa

_**-¿Verdad o reto?**_.- Y con eso se sienta frente a ti con una sonrisa que sinceramente era indescifrable, pero que estas segura de que traería muchos problemas

Repasabas la escena en tu cabeza una y otra vez, si, ella te estaba proponiendo justamente eso.  
Verdad o reto, ¿hacia cuanto que no jugabas ese juego? Se te vino a la memoria las juntadas con amigos, las fiestas, el alcohol en demasía, la juventud en general.

La tenías sentada frente a ti, aun con su sonrisa insinuante, entonces comenzaste a debatirte que hacer… Porque tu sabias bien en que podía acabar algo como eso, era un juego peligroso, de aquello no te quedaban dudas.

Lo repensaste una vez más, y por alguna extraña razón ya no te pareció tan trágico. Es solo un juego, un inocente juego…

**_-¿Y bien?.-_** Te pregunta Santana rompiendo el silencio

**_-De acuerdo, juguemos, que otra me queda._**- Dices finalmente con una sonrisa

**_-Bien antes que nada las reglas._**- Dice mirándote.**_-Debes claramente responder con la verdad, de no hacerlo se te asignara un reto._**

**_-No sabía que estaba todo tan esquematizado hasta para jugar a esto.-_** Te ríes mientras vas acomodándote en el sofá

**_-Tengo que asegurarme de que no hagas trampa.-_** Dice mientras te guiña un ojo.**_-Uhm tu comienzas, ¿verdad o reto?.-_**Pregunta entusiasmada la morena

**_-Verdad.- _**Te encojes de hombros rápidamente

**_-¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía?._**- Dice sin inmutarse demasiado.

**_-Fantasía, ¿así como… sexual?.-_** Preguntas algo tímida

Santana te mira y niega con la cabeza.**_-Claro que si Rach, ¿De qué más podría estar hablándote?._**- Finaliza con una sonrisa

**_-Em umh em..- _**Vacilas antes de responder.**_-Siempre he fantaseado con la idea de hacerlo con alguna profesora de mi secundario.-_** Le contestas rascándote la nariz algo avergonzada

**_-¿En algún momento dejaras de tener vergüenza o… tendré que emborracharte?._**- Te dice mientras señala la botella de whisky

**_-No creo que sea necesario.- _**Le dices sacudiendo las manos y vuelves a hablar.**_-Bien, ¿verdad o reto?_**

**_-Reto.-_** Contesta rápidamente y mirándote ansiosa

**_-Fuck, no pensé que elegirías eso… umh em, no soy buena para estos juegos podríamos hacer cualquier otra cosa ¿no te parece?.- _**Le dices algo nerviosa, realmente tenías un reto dentro de tu mente, pero no… no era apropiado, ¿o si?

**_-Tienes diez segundos para darme un reto… sino te asignare uno._**- Vuelve a advertirte mientras toma un trago de su vaso

_**-Vamos San…**_- Le suplicas tiernamente, pero a ella eso no la conmueve en lo absoluto

**_- 10. 9, 8, 7…- _**Comienza a contar la morena dándole vueltas al sofá

**_-Está bien está bien, pensare en algo.-_**Dices rascándote la cabeza

**_-6, 5, 4, 3…- _**Te mira y sonríe.-**_ 2…_**

**_-Quítate una prenda.-_** Interrumpes su cuenta

Santana se detiene, va acercándose hasta donde estabas y te susurra al oído.**_-Esto comienza a ponerse interesante.-_** Su voz tan suave te hizo sentir miles de escalofríos que recorrieron toda tu espalda, la viste volver a alejarse, y poco a poco deshacerse de su camiseta arrojándola sobre el sofá.

No pudiste evitar ladear tu cabeza y morder tu labio inferior, detalle que ella no dejo pasar

**_-P-podrías haber elegido cualquier otra prenda.-_** Dices tartamudeando un poco

**_-Pero no hubiese sido tan divertido._**- Te responde sentándose ahora a tu lado y rozando muy sutilmente tus piernas y las tuyas

Si, esto estaba matándote.

Te mira divertida y entonces vuelve a hablar.**_-¿Verdad o reto?_**

Suspiras.**_-Verdad_**

Ella sonríe y eleva una ceja.**_-¿Que tanto piensas cuando te muerdes el labio Rach?_**.- Pregunta y se acerca peligrosamente a tu boca**_.-Porque tienes una boca muy bonita._**- Dice mientras pasa lentamente uno de sus dedos sobre tus labios

Vuelves a suspirar por el contacto de su piel, esta vez cierras los ojos y sientes como acaricia tu mejilla, pero al volver a abrirlos ya estaba sentada nuevamente frente a ti

**_-¿Entonces?.-_** Injiere con una sonrisa

**_-No sería correcto que te lo dijera._**- Niegas con la cabeza y miras hacia un costado.

**_-Dímelo, sabes lo que sucederá de lo contrario.-_** Te responde la morena recostándose en el sofá, y dándote una perfecta vista de su torso al descubierto, ella posa su brazo sobre su cabeza y tus ojos recorren cada todo su abdomen, bajas hasta sus piernas y cuando vuelves a mirarla, la más alta también está haciéndolo

**_-¿Te das cuenta de lo acosador que resulta eso no es verdad?_**- Santana te pregunta frunciendo el ceño y tratando de sonar ofendida

**_-Yo… lo siento es que.-_** y sinceramente no se te ocurría ninguna excusa valida

**_-¿Vas a decirme?_**.- Te vuelve a preguntar.**_-Vamos Rach, ¿Que tan malo puede ser?._**- Finaliza con una sonrisa

**_-Besarte.- _**Sueltas por fin y su sonrisa es aún más grande

**_-Lo sabía._**- Te contesta acercándose y despeinándote

**_-Te odio, ¿Lo sabes también?._**- Le dices indignada

**_-Me deseas, es decir, ¿Quién no?.-_** Concluye sentándose otra vez a tu lado en el sofá.**_- Aceleremos esto, verdad_**

_**-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?**_- Preguntas rápidamente y por primera vez en toda la noche la sorprendes

**_-Bueno… Eres Bellísima, Rachel._**- Dice sinceramente mirándote a los ojos y sientes como tus mejillas se encienden._**- Pero además.**_- Vuelve a hablar.**_-Tienes algo, diferente, realmente no sé cómo explicarlo_**

**_-Genial, soy un fenómeno.-_** Dices dándole un sorbo a tu vaso

La escuchas dar una carcajada.**_-No dije eso, eres diferente a todas las personas con las que he estado, solo eso_**

**_-Bueno, eso no suena muy romántico que digamos.-_**Le contestas frunciendo un poco la boca

**_-Yo no soy cursi bella, hazte a la idea._**- Santana te contesta y vuelve a alejarse, eso te estaba exasperando bastante.- _**Bien ¿verdad o reto?.**_- Te pregunta sirviéndose más whisky

**_-Verdad, y deja de beber por favor_**.- Le dices quitándole la botella, te acercas a la vitrina y la gurdas cuidadosamente, hasta que escuchas su voz preguntándote algo que realmente te saco de eje

**_-¿Hace cuánto no te haces feliz?_**

Te giras sobre ti misma y la miras entrecerrando los ojos

**_-¿A qué te refieres con ello?._**- Le preguntas sin poder comprenderla bien

La morena se cruza de brazos y se recuesta sobre la pared de la sala mirándote risueña

_**-¿Hace cuanto no te tocas Rachel?.**_- Injiere nuevamente Santana.**_-¿Necesitas que sea más clara?_**

**_-No, claro que no comprendo perfectamente, y no tengo necesidad de contártelo tampoco._**- Imitas su posición desde el otro rincón de la sala

**_-Estamos jugando, debes decírmelo.-_**Comienza a acercarse

Ruedas los ojos y la miras desafiante.**_-¿Y si no te lo digo qué?._**

La morena se acerca un poco más y sutilmente te acorrala contra la pared, comienza a acariciar tu pelo hasta que finalmente dice.**-Tu que eres tan culta… ¿has leído las 50 sombras de Grey?.-** La miras y asientes algo desconcertada

**_-¿Recuerdas lo que le sucede a Anastasia cada vez que rueda los ojos?._**- Te pregunta con una sonrisa y tu corazón se acelera.

¿Qué? ¿Iba a azotarte, y a follarte duro? Bueno no sabías porque la idea lejos de asustarte te gustaba, bueno, si lo sabias.

**_-¿Vas a golpearme el trasero?._**- Le preguntas en un susurro

**_-No, pero, voy a castigarte, con un reto._**- Te contesta riéndose de tu expresión

**_-No es justo, no tengo porque revelarte intimidades._**- Vuelves a indignarte

**_-Rachel, aceptaste mis reglas, apégate a ellas.- _**Te dice mientras camina por la sala pensativa

**_-Dejaras un surco en mi living._**- Agregas subiéndote a él desayunador de la cocina

**_-Bien, quiero que, corras en sujetador por la calle_**.- Dice sencillamente, abres tu boca tratando de oponerte e insultarla, pero su seguridad te dejo helada

**_-Ok, estas desquiciada, no hare eso, toma tu libro y lárgate._**- Vuelves a decirle aun desde la cocina

Ella se acerca enreda tus piernas en su cintura y coloca sus brazos a los costados de tu cuerpo, poco a poco entierra su nariz en tu cuello, y sientes como va delineándolo completo con ella. Deja algunos besos muy suaves que hacen escapar de tu boca algunos suspiros…

Coloca su frente sobre la tuya y con una sonrisa vuelve a decirte.**_-Tienes que hacerlo, sino, tendré que besarte _**

_**-¿Esa es tu idea para obligarme?.-**_ Le contestas acercándote un poco más

**_-Bueno, reformulo, hazlo, y tal vez te recompense con ello.-_** Santana te suelta lentamente y se aleja un poco, mira por la ventana y sonríe

**_-Está lloviendo preciosa, será épico.-_** Te mira pensativa un segundo y vuelve a hablar.**_-Pero, donde tienes las sombrillas, yo no quiero mojarme_**

Niegas con la cabeza un tanto resignada y vas por uno.**_-Toma, hagamos esto de una vez._**- Dices finalmente

Ambas salen fuera y sientes el agua helada sobre ti, la miras tratando de ver en sus ojos compasión, tal vez se arrepienta, piensas, pero Santana no se arrepentía nunca de nada, eso estabas descubriéndolo de a poco

**_-¿Tengo que llegar a la esquina y volver no?._**- Preguntas ya empapada

**_-Ajam, pero espera un segundo._**- Te dice tomándote del brazo y dejando de lado la sombrilla.**_-En sujetador_**.- Rápidamente te saca la camisa y te mira satisfecha.**_-Ahora si_**

**_-Esto es una idiotez.-_** Dices antes de empezar

**_-Tal vez, pero te ves sexy._**- Te contesta.**_-Ok, hagámoslo juntas_**

Te sentías con cinco años de edad, corrías bajo la lluvia con una muchacha que conociste hacia solo algunos días, que estaba revolucionando te cabeza y que te hacía sentir de una manera… increíble.

Santana llega antes que tú a la puerta del departamento totalmente empapada y no tarda mucho en fastidiarte

_**-Necesitas ponerte en forma Rach, realmente parecías una anciana de cien años**_

**-Claro.**- Dices algo agitada.**_-Tu das dos pasos y ya estás aquí, tus piernas miden como mil metros._**- La miras con una sonrisa.**_-Vamos a secarnos, me enfermare_**

Al subir a tu departamento te diriges hacia el baño en busca de algunas toallas, pero sientes como toma tu mano

**_-¿Tengo que darte tu recompensa no?_**.-Te dice acercándote a su cuerpo

**_-San, yo…._**- No te deja terminar, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre tu boca

Poco a poco va recostándote en el sofá, sus manos acarician tu cuerpo, suben por tus piernas, se aferra a tu cintura, su boca va besando tu cuello, bajando hasta tu pecho

Vas enterrando tus dedos en su pelo, y arqueando tu espalda al sentir su boca en tu piel…

Su rostro se eleva y te mira, comienza a acercarse a tu boca, las gotas de agua de su pelo mojado caían  
sobre ti, entonces la volviste escuchar hablar…

**_-Creo que, debería irme.-_** Te dice levantándose rápidamente de su lugar

**_-¿Pero, porque?-_**Preguntas siguiéndola hasta la puerta.-**_¿He hecho algo mal?_**

**_-No, pero cuando vuelva a preguntarte hace cuanto que no te tocas… podrás decirme que desde esta noche._**- Te contesta con una sonrisa.

Sientes como la frustración crece dentro de ti, estabas a punto de insultarla, ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndote algo como esto?

No eras un juguete al que encendía y luego apagaba, eras humana, una humana con demasiadas hormonas en revolución en ese mismo momento

**_-Hasta pronto Rach.-_** Se despide besándote en la mejilla.

La ves subirse al auto y saludarte a través de la ventanilla, si, otra vez Santana Lopez te había dejado caliente… y bastante frustrada


	6. Capitulo 5- Miradas Complices

Buuueno perdon por tanta tardanza, es que estuve con muchos exámenes y la verdad no me hice un ratito para escribir. He salido de vacaciones así que, prometo actualizar mas seguido *-*

_**Capitulo 5- Miradas **_**_Cómplices_**

La noche anterior te acostaste frustrada, furiosa, desconcertada, pero ante todo con la temperatura bien alta.

Después de que Santana dejo tu departamento decidiste darte una ducha bien fría, y para variar acostarte a descansar, si, para variar, porque no pudiste pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente Quinn regresaba de su viaje de trabajo y sinceramente tenías tu cabeza hecha un lio.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿podías aun mirarla a la cara? Entonces ¿que ibas a hacer?

Bien temprano te levantaste para ir a trabajar, por suerte en estos días nunca habías llegado tarde, estabas de alguna manera cumpliendo una de las promesas que le hiciste a tu novia.

En el trabajo todo estaba bastante tranquilo para todo lo que había sucedido, realmente después del escándalo de los días anteriores tu jefe ni siquiera salía de la oficina, July había renunciado y ahora con su puesto vacante la organización del estudio era un tanto desastrosa

Finalmente volviste a casa, como siempre al entrar arrojaste tu abrigo sobre el sofá y lanzaste los tacones que ya no soportabas.

**-Berry, ¿tú nunca vas a ser ordenada no es verdad?**.- Escuchas una voz familiar que te regaña

Levantas un poco la mirada y la vez. Tu novia cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa en medio de la sala

**-Amor, pensé que llegabas más tarde.**- Dices y te acercas a abrazarla

**-Pero aquí me tienes, ya no soportaba más a Brad, sinceramente es un buen Jefe, pero mala compañía**.- Te contesta sonriendo.- **Te extrañe.**- Dice finalmente mirándote a los ojos

Tragas saliva algo nerviosa y por fin respondes.**- Yo también**

Fue en ese entonces, cuando la miraste a los ojos que… recordaste cuando la amabas, todo lo que ella te hacía sentir, y que era imposible que eso desapareciera

No es de honestos negar que el nombre de la ojiazul cruzo tu cabeza algunas veces, pero no le diste importancia en esa ocasión.

Rápidamente y sin esperar mucho más la besaste, ansiosa y apresurada. Ella no tardo en corresponderte, fue colocando sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y arrinconándote contra una de las paredes.

Rompiste el beso de una manera muy discreta en busca de aire con una sonrisa

**-Y lo que más extrañaba señorita Fabray, era su efusividad.-** Dices acariciando su rostro.

**-No creo que haya sido solamente eso lo que más extrañabas.- **Te contesta guiñándote un ojo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Abre el congelador y saca algo de beber, pero de pronto te hace una pregunta

**-Hey Rach… ¿Finalmente le hiciste caso a Tina y compraste el libro que tanto te recomendó? **

Te congelaste, y realmente no sabías hacia donde correr, pensabas que Santana se había llevado el libro consigo la otra noche…Tardaste algunos segundos en reaccionar y lentamente te dirigiste hacia donde estaba

**-Em si… bueno no, en realidad.**- Te contradecías algo nerviosa

**-¿Sí o no?**.- Injirió Quinn con el ceño ya fruncido

**-Si fui a comprarlo, pero no, ese libro no es mío.**- Le contestas finalmente

**-Oh… ¿Entonces de quién es?-** Ella estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, entonces empezaste a sudar y no podías dejar quietas tus manos.-** ¿Rach?**

**-Am, cua-ando fui a la librería, conocía a una chica, una psicóloga, que bueno compro el, el último ejemplar.-** Haces una pausa.- **Y bueno ella, simplemente me lo presto**

Quinn te miraba analizando lo que acababas de contarle, se mordió el labio hasta que finalmente dijo

**-Ok, es todo muy extraño.- **Termino la frase elevando una ceja.-** Y estoy celosa**.- Dijo con una sonrisa.-** ¿Con que viéndote con chicas en mi ausencia Berry?**.- Comenzó a acercarse

**-Fue una circunstancia, algo casual amor, nada de qué preocuparse.-** Contestas retrocediendo un poco

Ella ladea la cabeza y te mira divertida.

**-Si no te conociera pensaría que tienes miedo Rachel.**

**-Nada que se le parezca menos, estoy estupenda.-** Te detienes y la tomas de la cintura.-** Y ahora me encantaría poder demostrarte, todo lo que te eché de menos estos días **

Y con eso la arrastraste hasta el cuarto, si… era una manera bastante hipócrita de hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero era la única que se te ocurría

Habías pasado una gratificante tarde, bueno una excelente tarde junto a tu novia, la distancia, la abstinencia, tus frustraciones… realmente tuvieron un gran resultado

Despertaste hacia algunos minutos y te encontrabas recostado a su lado, el sonido del timbre te saco de eje, suavemente quitaste tu brazo de su cintura con cuidado de no despertarla. Tomaste una bata del vestidor y fuiste para ver quién era.

Bastante despreocupada abriste la puerta y te paralizaste al ver que era nada más y nada menos que Brittany quien estaba detrás de ella.

**-Ni que hayas visto a un fantasma.-** Te dice la rubia con una sonrisa.

Tragaste saliva con mucha dificultad

**-¿Qué quieres Santana?.**- Le contestaste un tanto nerviosa

**-Hey, solo pasaba a saludar, y ver si te apetecía comer algo, vamos yo invito.**- La morena hace un gesto de entrar y la detienes

**-No puedes pasar será mejor que vengas en otro momento.**-Dices mirándola profundamente a los ojos

**-¿Qué sucede Rachel?.**- Te pregunta un poco preocupada.- **¿Es por lo de ayer? Discúlpame, fue solo una broma.**- Se excusa

**-No te disculpes San, ya está, solo ahora no puedo**.- Le contestas y miras rápidamente hacia dentro

**-No estás sola ¿cierto?.**- Dice finalmente la latina y escuchas la voz de Quinn que se acerca

**_"¿Rach? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Quién era?"_**

Santana te mira elevando una ceja y sonríe

**-Nadie, amor, solo una amiga.**- Dices sin dejar de mirar a la morena

En ese instante tu novia aparece en la sala solo usando una larga camiseta de pijama y se coloca a tu lado en la puerta

**-¿Tu eres la psicóloga verdad?.**- Dice Quinn esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

**-Veo que Rachel te ha hablado de mi.**- Contesta dándote una mirada cómplice.-**Si, soy yo, Santana Lopez.**- Vuelve a hablar alargando su mano en señal de saludo

**-Un gusto Santana, soy Quinn**.- Acepta su mano.- **Pero pasa, ¿Rach no vas a dejarla en la puerta no?**

Abres y cierras la boca un par de veces un tanto nerviosa tratando de negarte, pero finalmente te corres dejándola entrar.

Quinn la guía a la sala y le ofrece algo de beber, ella asiente y ves como tu novia va en busca de algo a la cocina. Te acercas y te sientas en el sofá

**-¿Viniste por tu libro?.**- Le preguntas de una vez

**-No realmente.**- Te contesta mordiéndose el labio

**_Bien, seguramente mueras esta noche._**

Quinn regresa con tres botellas de cerveza y se sienta a tu lado

**-¿Desde cuando hay tanto alcohol en esta casa?.**- Te pregunta riéndose

**-Solo fui de compras y… solo fui de compras.**- Le dices tomando una y escuchas como Santana también lanza una carcajada

**-Entonces señorita Lopez, ¿le ha hecho compañía a mi novia en mi ausencia?.**- Dice Quinn cuestionando a la latina

**-Por favor Quinn, dime solo San.**- Sonríe.-** Bueno, en realidad solo nos cruzamos en la librería, y al ver su efusividad por conseguir ese libro, solamente le hice un préstamo.- **Termina mirándote

**-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte.**- Vuelve a hablar tu novia y va colocando su mano en tu cabello.- **¿No Rach?.**- Te pregunta de pronto

**-Sí, claro… Intente no aceptarlo.**- Dices rápidamente.-** Pero bueno, Santana puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva**

**_Jodidamente sexy y persuasiva_**

**-Pero bien.- **vuelves a hablar levantándote del sofá.-** Ella ha venido por su libro, voy a traérselo así puede irse**

**-Hey Rach espera**.- Dice Quinn tomándote del brazo.-** Estaba pensando en que ya que Santana se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, y aun mas de prestarte el libro.-** Sonríe divertida.-** ¿Podríamos invitarla a cenar, que piensas?.**- Te pregunta

**-No creo que ella pueda, debe tener algún compromiso.**- Dices y la miras con una falsa sonrisa

**-Eso tiene que decirlo ella, ¿Estas ocupada esta noche? Realmente nos encantaría que te quedes.- **Le pregunta Quinn a la morena

**-Justamente hoy estoy completamente libre, además no podría rechazar a tan buena anfitriona.-** Contesta Santana sonriéndole a ambas

**-Excelente, esta vez pediré, para la próxima juro que cocinaremos algo**.- Se excusa tu novia y se dirige a la cocina

**-¿Que pretendes con todo esto?**.- Le preguntas rápidamente

**-En realidad solo tengo hambre.**- Te contesta Santana con una sonrisa.-** Anda Rach, será divertido**

**-Recuérdame matarte después de esto.**- Dices bastante ofuscada

**-Shh Bella, iré a ayudar a tu novia.**- Dice mientras te deja un beso en la comisura de tus labios

Te toma por sorpresa, pero antes de que puedas reaccionar ya estaba muy lejos de ti. Suspiras y te desplomas en el sofá.

Deseabas realmente que el suelo te tragara y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

A duras penas te diriges hasta el cuarto de baño, te humedeces la cara una, dos, tres veces preparándote mentalmente para lo que vendría.

**_Sería una larga noche, una larga y jodida noche_**


	7. Capitulo 6 - Dulces Sueños

_Quiero que sepan que leo todos sus comentarios, y que pido disculpas por tardar tanto :'(_

**Capitulo 6- Dulces Sueños**

La comida estaba servida, Quinn sentada a la cabecera de la mesa hablaba y hablaba sobre los detalles de su viaje, mientras Brittany, que estaba frente a ti escuchaba atenta, aunque en ocasiones te daba miradas bastante sutiles y te sonreía

**-Rachel me comento de que era fotógrafa, realmente me parece fascinante.**- Dice de pronto la morena interrumpiendo a Quinn.- **Es decir, hay que tener una sensibilidad particular para captar momentos memorables, creo.-** Concluyo con una sonrisa

**-No sé si tan así, me siento alagada.-** Le contesta a la rubia ruborizándose un poco

**-Eres buena cariño, no tienes que renegar de ello.**- Dices mirando a Quinn esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Santana clavo su mirada en la cena un tanto pensativa, hasta que de pronto comento

**-¿Se han enterado no? Finalmente esta semana se hará el casting para una película musical.-** Concluye mirándote a los ojos.-** Realmente creo de debes ir Rachel.-** Termina encogiéndose de hombros

Quinn se vio un poco sorprendida de que Santana sugiera aquello, es que es cierto, no todos sabían lo mucho que te gustaba cantar, era ese sueño secreto que a nadie le decías.

Luego de procesar la situación y de dejar de mirar de una manera bastante intensa a la latina hablo.

**-Es verdad Rach, tendrías que ir, divertirte un rato, tómatelo como un descanso de tanto papeleo en ese estudio.-** Termina tomándote la mano

**-No, eso es una estupidez no voy a presentarme a algo así.**- Al concluir la frase sentiste como de una manera muy sutil el pie de Santana recorría desde tus tobillos hasta el límite de tu rodilla

Te muerdes los labios tratando de contener el suspiro y la miras. Ella, muy divertida y risueña sigue comentando con Quinn los detalles del casting, pero el movimiento no se detenía, y cada vez era más cercano.

_Demasiado cercano_

**-Pero Rachel, es lo que adoras hacer, ¿Porque no intentarlo?**- Te pregunta tu novia

**-Si Rach, dinos ¿Porque no?-** Injiere Santana, al mismo tiempo que incrementaba su sonrisa

**-Y-Yo, no creo estar…a- a la altura.-** Tratas de hilar una frase coherente, pero no lo logras.- **Eso es algo bastante, b-bastante…- **Suspiras.**- Necesito pasar al baño**

**-Hey, ¿estás bien?-** Te pregunta Quinn algo preocupada

**-Sí, es solo que… estoy bien.**-Dices y das una última mirada a la morena que te evita el contacto visual

Finalmente te diriges a tu habitación y te arrojas en la cama, esta situación era tan peligrosa, tan ¿excitante? Si, realmente lo era, y esa latina de ojos intensos estaba haciendo lo que quería contigo

Por otro lado, cuando pasaban más de dos o tres minutos sentías culpa, una y otra vez.

Estabas cansándote de todo eso, pero esta mujer, esta mujer tenía algo que te encantaba

Te levantaste de la cama, respiraste hondo y volviste a salir, las encontraste hablando muy amenamente, se sonreían y escuchaban atentas.

Bien era lo que te faltaba, que ahora además de conocerse, se llevaran de maravilla

**-Bien Rach, esta todo arreglado.**- Te dice Quinn dejando la mesa y acercándose hasta donde estabas

**-¿De qué hablas?-** Preguntas rápidamente

**-Iras al casting, ambas nos encargaremos de ello.-** Vuelve a decirte mientras pasa su mano por tu cintura

_¿Ambas? Así como… ¿ambas?_

Lo único que tu mente pensó fue: Genial, más tiempo juntas

**-No, no, ya dije que no me parecía una buena idea.**- Dices separándote un poco de tu novia y cruzándote de brazos

**-Iras, aunque tenga que arrastrar tu bonito trasero hasta el lugar**.- Contesto sin inmutarse mucho la morena

Tus mejillas ardían, y poco a poco fuiste formando una sonrisa que desapareció al ver la ceja levantada de Quinn que te miraba muy dulcemente

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré…-** Dijiste rápidamente para cortar el silencio critico.-** Pero no esperen nada, los casting son una basura**

**-Bien creo que ya es bastante tarde, debería volver a casa.**- Santana dice levándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban

**-Fue un gusto conocerte San, y bueno, seguramente nos veremos pronto.-** Le dice la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla

La acompañas junto con tu novia hasta la puerta, hasta que Quinn vuelve a hablar

**-Espera, estas olvidándote nuevamente el libro, voy por el.**- Dice y se va rápidamente

**-La pase muy bien hoy**.- Te dice mirándote con una sonrisa

**-Me torturaste, ¿Estas contenta por ello?-** Le dices entrecerrando los ojos

**-Es lindo verte un poco tensa, un poco nerviosa. Es lindo cuando entras en pánico, cuando suspiras y cuando evitas hacerlo.**- Te contesta mirando sus pies.- **Toda tú eres linda**

Abres la boca tratando de contestar, pero solo logras morder tu boca, ya que escuchas los pasos de Quinn que se acercan

**-Toma, ya no necesitamos el libro para que regreses, puedes hacerlo cuando gustes.**- Termina la muchacha de ojos miel con una sonrisa

Santana guarda el libro dentro de su cartera, besa tu mejilla y se va.

Quinn se desploma en el sillón mientras te ve cerrar la puerta de entrada, te acercas y te sientas a su lado

**-Me agrada.- **Dice de pronto

**-¿Te agrada?-** Le preguntas un poco tensa

**-Sí, Santana, no negare que tiene una forma muy peculiar de ser, pero me gusta.**- Te contesta pasando sus manos por tu cuello

**-¿Con que te gusta eh?**- Elevas una ceja y humedeces tus labios con la lengua

**-¿Me estás haciendo una escena de celos Berry?-** Abre los ojos un tanto sorprendida

**-No, no estoy celosa. Vamos a dormir, mañana tengo que despertar muy temprano**.- Contestas y te vas rápidamente a la cama

**-Rach… Rachel.- **Escuchaste que te llamo algunas veces más, pero estabas enojada, realmente un poco demasiado.

Te acostaste tratando de borrar esta noche de tu memoria, ahora tenías que pensar en tu trabajo, y en ese maldito casting que… aunque te aterraba, te daba muchísima ilusión

Pero sinceramente y la peor parte es que... si, estabas celosa. Pero casualmente no de Quinn

Los días pasaron rápido, y finalmente llego el día del casting.

Te despertaste temprano, no podías dormir, estabas nerviosa, asustada, ansiosa…

Desde que estabas en la secundaria que no hacías algo como esto, te escapabas de tu casa sin que tus padres sepan. Ellos decían que era una pérdida de tiempo, aunque eso nunca te importo demasiado.

Después llegó el momento de elegir, y… bueno decidiste dejar todo aquello que amabas, por algo que, no era tan placentero.

No es que odies las leyes, pero no era lo mismo.

Preparaste el desayuno, y a los pocos minutos sentiste tu celular vibrar. Te acercaste algo dudosa, era bastante temprano para que alguien te mandara un mensaje.

_"Estoy muy segura de que ya estas despierta, todo saldrá genial cariño. Nos vemos más tarde.- San"_

Sonreíste al ver el mensaje, te disponías a responderle cuando Quinn apareció en la cocina.

**-Amor, tenemos que irnos como en 4 horas, ¿Qué haces levantada?-** Te pregunta mientras se despereza

**-No podía estar más en la cama, hace rato que estaba despierta y decidí hacer el desayuno.**- Le dices con una sonrisa. Escribes un agradecimiento rápido y vuelves a dejar el móvil a un lado.-** ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?**

**-Lo que tu tomes estará bien.**- Responde mientras se sienta en el desayunador.

**-¿Quién era?** –Te pregunta despreocupada dándole una mordida a una de las tostadas

**-¿Qué?**- Preguntas dándole un sorbo a la taza de café

**-Que... ¿Quién era? ¿No te llego un mensaje recién?.**- Vuelve a decirte mientras toma el periódico de la mesa.

**-Ah, si… si claro.-** Dices algo nerviosa, tratando de pensar.- **Em, solo Tina, que ha recordado que hoy era el casting y bueno… me deseaba suerte.-** Terminas

**-¿Y cómo se enteró Tina que irías?.**- Te pregunta nuevamente tu novia

**-¿Porque el cuestionamiento policial?**.- Dices tratando de sonar algo más relajada.- **El otro día me llamo cuando estaba en el trabajo y le comente que me obligarían a ir, así se ha enterado **

**-Lo siento, solo hice una pregunta.**- Te dice excusándose

**-Unas cuantas diría yo, pero bueno, está en tu instinto criminal.-** Contestas con una sonrisa.- **Iré a vestirme.**- Dices y te diriges a la habitación

La vestimenta era una parte importante ante una presentación así, te tomaste el tiempo necesario hasta que encontraste el atuendo indicado.

Y finalmente llegó el momento, Quinn condujo el auto hasta una especie de productora o elegante edificio_ diría yo, am si, hola, soy la narradora. Pero no me entrometeré más, prosigo._

El lugar estaba prácticamente lleno, no se habían dado datos exactos sobre el contenido de la película, o los actores que necesitaban. Solo sabias que debías cantar, y ante la cantidad de gente, lucirte.

Un hombre bastante amable se acercó y te entrego una planilla que debías completar con tus datos y luego colocar sobre una enorme pila.

Quinn se despidió de ti y rápidamente te dirigiste detrás del escenario.

Era la sala de un teatro, justamente en la primera fila se encontraban una mujer bastante elegante y dos hombres uno sentado de cada lado.

Miraste un poco más y viste a tu novia en uno de los asientos, pero ¿y Santana? Cada vez faltaba menos y ella no aparecía, realmente te decepcionaste un poco.

Volviste a tu lugar a la espera de tu turno cuando sentiste que alguien tocaba tu espalda, giraste un poco ofuscada cuando la viste

**-Pensé que no vendrías.**-Le dices con una sonrisa

**-¿De verdad piensas que me perdería algo como esto?.-** Te responde entrecerrando los ojos

**-Santana si te ven aquí… no puedes estar aquí.**- Niegas con la cabeza, pero aun esbozando la sonrisa, es que… se te hacía imposible no estar feliz

**-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me voy, solo quería verte antes que salgas.**- Te da un beso en la mejilla.- **Éxito bella**

La ves irse corriendo entre los pasillos, posas tu mano en tu rostro y muerdes tus labios, Santana era increíble.

Aun estabas en un estado de fantasía, cuando uno de los asistentes te avisa que eras la próxima.

Caes en la cuenta y tu corazón comienza a acelerarse, respiras una, dos, tres veces. Escuchas que llaman a la siguiente y sales a escena

**-Buenos días a todos, soy Rachel Berry, y voy a cantar A Thousand Years **.- Dices mientras le haces una seña a la banda para que comience

**_The day we met - El día que nos conocimos  
Frozen I held my breath - Congelada contuve la respiración  
Right from the start - Desde el principio  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart - Yo sabía que había encontrado un hogar para mi corazón  
Heart beats fast - El corazón late rápido_**

Colors and promises - Colores y promesas

How to be brave - ¿Cómo ser valiente?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall - ¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?

But watching you stand alone - Pero viendo que estas solo  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow -Todas mis dudas de alguna manera de repente desaparecen

One step closer – Un paso más cerca

I have died every day waiting for you - He muerto todos los días esperando por ti  
Darling don't be afraid - Querido, no tengas miedo  
I have loved you for a thousand years - Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more – Te amare por mil mas

Time stands still – El tiempo se detiene  
Beauty in all she is - La belleza en todo lo que es  
I will be brave – Voy a ser valiente  
I will not let anything take away - No voy a dejar que nadie me quite  
What's standing in front of me - Lo que esta de pie delante de mi  
Every breath - Cada respiración  
Every hour has come to this – Cada hora ha traido a esto

One step closer – Un paso más cerca

I have died every day waiting for you - He muerto todos los dias esperando por ti  
Darling don't be afraid - Querido, no tengas miedo  
I have loved you for a thousand years - Te he amado por mil años  
I'll love you for a thousand more – Te amare por mil mas  
I will love you a thousand years… - Te amare mil años  


Terminaste de cantar, tus ojos se humedecieron un poco, es la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que volvías a sentirte tan plena

La mujer tomo su libreta, anoto algo muy breve

**-Muchas gracias… Rachel.**-Dijo mirando la planilla.-** Nosotros te llamaremos  
**  
Asentiste con una media sonrisa y le diste el lugar al siguiente. A lo lejos viste a Quinn y Santana hablar muy entretenidas, era una locura, pero cada dia que pasaba se llevaban aún mejor.

De pronto ambas posaron sus ojos en ti, Quinn corrió prácticamente hasta donde estabas

**-Estuviste increíble amor.**- Dijo abrazándote

La morena se quedó un poco más lejos mirando la escena, cuando tu novia rompió el abrazo se acerco

**-Sabía que lo harías genial Rach.**- Te dijo con una sonrisa, y sinceramente no lo esperabas pero dos segundos más tarde te dio un cálido abrazo

**-Gracias, a ambas.**- Contestas cuando Santana se aleja un poco.- **Realmente es muy importante para mí que este conmigo.**

**-Era lo que debíamos hacer, ¿Que les parece si festejamos yendo a almorzar?.**- Propone Quinn entusiasmada.-** ¿Nos acompañas San?-** Le pregunta

**-Lo siento, pero acabo de escaparme del consultorio, debo volver, mis pacientes se pondrán furiosos.**- Contesta algo asustada.**- Pero, nos veremos pronto.-** Agrega mientras les deja a ambas un beso en la mejilla

Otra vez la ves irse por ese extenso corredor.

**-Qué pena que tuvo que irse.**- Te dice de pronto Quinn sacándote de tus pensamientos.

**-Sí, realmente me hubiera encantado que se quedara.**- Contestas y ambas salen de la productora

_Si, te hubiera encantado que se quedara, que se quedara contigo_.


	8. Capitulo 7- Buenas Amigas

Capítulo 7: Buenas Amigas

Ya hacia bastante desde que habías hecho aquel casting, del que por cierto, no recibiste respuesta alguna.

No te decepcionaste, sabias como eran estos temas, es decir, toda tu vida fue así.

Con el correr del tiempo las cosas se pusieron extrañas, y no hablo de que Santana aun siga tentándote en cada ocasión, sino, que ahora ella y tu novia eran grandes amigas.

Ya no te resultaba raro llegar a casa y encontrar a una nota de Quinn, diciendo que salía con ella al gimnasio.

O hasta encontrarlas a ambas mirando una película en tu sofá. Las largas charlas telefónicas, los mensajes al celular, las salidas nocturnas, ¿Era eso normal? ¿Era eso sano?

En realidad no, porque definitivamente te estabas volviendo loca. Y esa culpa asesina crecía y amenazaba con destruirte

Terminando tu dia laboral, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

**-¿Hola?.-** Dices tomando el aparato

**_-Hey, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?-_** La voz de Quinn suena bastante relajada

**-Bien, estaba saliendo del trabajo, ¿ha sucedido algo?-** Preguntas algo dudosa

**_-No, claro que no_**.-Te contesta despreocupada.- **_Solo quería avisarte que esta noche vendrán a casa Blaine y Kurt, los he invitado a nuestra noche de chicas_**.- Ríe divertida

Lanzas una pequeña carcajada y reclinas un poco la silla de tu escritorio. Pero al instante repasas lo que acaba de decirte en tu mente

**-Espera, ¿Noche de chicas?-** Preguntas nuevamente

**_-Sí, le he dicho a Santana que venga también_**.- Hace una pausa.- **_¿No te molesta verdad?. Sé que este tiempo ha estado mucho conmigo, pero es que me ha caído de maravilla._**- Se excusa un poco

**-No, no… no me molesta**.- Dices negando con la cabeza, aunque ella no te vea.- **Entonces genial, termino aquí, y vuelvo a casa**.- Vuelves a hablar dando casi por terminada la conversación

**_-De acuerdo, nos vemos amor. Adiós_**.- Cuelga antes que puedas decir algo más.

Miras el teléfono durante algunos segundos, dudas si llamarla o no. Es decir, ¿Qué le dirías? ¿De que serviría que lo hagas?

Suspiras algo resignada, juntas todas tus cosas y te dispones a regresar. La tortura comenzaría pronto

Abre la puerta de tu hogar y ya sientes el bullicio. Kurt se acerca y toma tu abrigo junto con tu maletín, lo miras algo extrañada, hasta que finalmente te habla

**-Sí, no te acostumbres, pero vi tu cara de espanto al vernos aquí y bueno.- **Dice haciendo una pausa.- **Quise que me ames un poco**

Lo ves irse por uno de los pasillos y te acercas a la cocina. Saludas a Quinn, a Blaine e inevitablemente la buscas con la mirada, al parecer aún no ha llegado.

**-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?.-** Preguntas mientras te sientas sobre el desayunador

**-Bien según tu novia**.- Dice Blaine sonriendo.- **Sera noche de chicas, lo cual no sé si deba ofenderme, pero por ahora me resulta cómico.**

**-La tal Santana traerá películas de video y tu cocinaras las pizzas.**- Oíste la voz de Kurt que se acercaba, al escuchar su nombre inconscientemente sonreíste, si, te era inevitable

**-Esperen un minuto… ¿Desde cuándo yo cocino para ustedes?.**- Preguntas fingiendo estar indignada

**-Desde hoy mi amor.**- Te contesta Quinn dándote un corto beso en los labios

**-Creo que me han convencido.**- Dices entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a tu rubia. En ese momento el timbre comienza a sonar. Tu novia se dirige a la puerta, regresa con una pila de películas en sus manos y con Santana que la seguía de cerca

La vez entrar y tratas de fingir indiferencia, pero no lo consigues, estaba increíble.

Se acerca y va saludando uno por uno, cuando llega a ti, te sonríe.

**-Tanto tiempo, señorita Berry.**- Dice divertida

**-Realmente una eternidad**.- Le contestas riendo.- **¿Has asaltado un videoclub?-** Preguntas señalando la pila que aun carga Quinn

**-No, mi madre es una fanática del cine**.- Dice acomodando su cabello.- **Solo tome prestadas algunas**

Rápidamente Kurt le quita las películas a Quinn y se dirige al sofá

**-Hey, tu.-** Te dice tu novia.-** Sera mejor que comiences a cocinar, no comeremos ni en mil años.**- Te regaña y se une a los muchachos.

**-Con que también cocinas.**- Dice la morena acercándose un poco a donde estabas

**-No es nada del otro mundo.**- Le contestas algo avergonzada tomando los ingredientes que necesitabas

**-Cocinas, cantas…-** Hace una pausa.- **¿Hay algo más que deba saber de ti Rachel?.**- Dice dándote una mirada bastante profunda

Tragas saliva algo nerviosa y te dispones a preparar la cena

**-¿Puedo ayudarte?**- Injiere nuevamente la Santana

**-Cla-claro, solo toma el paquete de harina de la alacena.**- Le dices y ella asiente obediente

Te resulta un poco extraño que este siendo tan condescendiente, pero en esta ocasión lo pasaste por alto.

Intentaste durante una hora completa elaborar aquellas pizzas, pero raramente todo te salía mal, realmente todo.

Quinn iba y venía de la cocina al living para ver como ibas, pero no avanzabas. Finalmente se resignó y decidió llamar a un delivery cercano

Colgó el teléfono bufando.

**-El transporte no funciona, tendremos que ir a buscarlo nosotros mismos.-** Dice tu novia algo ofuscada

**-Eso no arruinara mi noche de chicas.**- Exclama Kurt riendo y tomando su abrigo.- **Vamos te acompañare.-** Blaine imita el gesto del más alto y se dispone a ir con ellos.

**-¿Ustedes no vienen?**- Pregunta Quinn desde la puerta

Vacilas antes de responder, y al final Santana lo hace por ti

**-Sería bueno que nosotras nos quedemos, limpiamos todo y tenemos la mesa lista para cuando lleguen.**- Te mira con una sonrisa.- **¿No es cierto Rach?**

Sigues sin soltar palabra, hasta que por fin reaccionas.**- Si, si claro, vayan tranquilos.**- Dices empezando a acomodar el desastre que es tu cocina

Quinn asiente y sale tras los muchachos.

Se generó un silencio entre ambas, Santana te miraba sentada sobre el desayunador y te era imposible moverte, estabas… petrificada

Por fin ella volvió a hablar.

**-Dijimos que limpiaríamos bella.-** Ríe bajando de donde se encontraba.- **Quinn se molestara si no lo hacemos, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento.-** Te dice acercándose hasta donde estabas.

Con mucha seguridad te arrincona contra una de las paredes, tus instintos hacen que tus parpados se cierren , estabas tan perdida por esa mujer, sentías su respiración muy cerca de tu boca, pero ese beso que esperabas no llegaba.

Muy lentamente abres tus ojos y notas en su rostro una sonrisa pícara, el miedo invade tu cuerpo, y ruegas que no esté a punto de hacer, lo que tú crees que hará.

Santana nunca te hizo las cosas fáciles, y esta no era la excepción

Pocos segundos más tarde una nube de polvo blanco estaba volando hacia tu rostro, y esa fue una guerra que no pudiste detener, y que tampoco querías que se detuviera

**-Detente, por favor**.- Dices rogando entre risas acostada en el piso de tu cocina.- **San! **- Exclamas

Ella te mira triunfante por tenerte a su merced, vuelve a tomar otro poco de la bonita mezcla que había quedado en uno de los contenedores y entrecierra los ojos

**-Ni lo pienses Lopez.**- Le advierte intentando tomar una mejor posición, pero a tu mínimo movimiento, la morena vuelve a lanzarse sobre ti, y nuevamente la cercanía, tu corazón acelerado, las respiraciones agitadas.

Ves como poco a poco su boca se acerca a tus labios, estas dejándote llevar. El ruido de la llave en la puerta te saca del trance, rápidamente te levantas dejando ahora a la latina en el suelo mirándote divertida

**-Pueden creer que nos tuvieron más de media hora espera...**-Quinn interrumpe su relato al verte en aquellas condiciones.- **¿Qué demonios paso aquí Rachel?**- Pregunta algo sorprendida

La figura de Santana va apareciendo detrás del desayunador y cual niña pequeña corre detrás de tu novia y dice.

**-Ella empezó, yo… yo solo quería limpiar este desastre y mira como me dejo.**- Te señala riendo

Su actitud te descoloca, te quedas sin que decir, no te lo esperabas

**-Tu y yo hablaremos luego**.- Finaliza la de ojos miel mientras eleva una ceja.- **Ahora vayan a cambiarse que se enfriara la cena.-** Dice y te sientes una cría siendo regañada por su madre

Te diriges a tu cuarto seguida por Santana

**-¿Dime que eso no fue divertido?**- Habla cuando llegan a la habitación

-**¿Me hablas enserio?.**- Preguntas indignada.-** Quinn va a matarme cuando todos se vayan.- **Injieres mientras buscas algo de ropa

**-Por dios Rach, ni que fuera tu madre.-** Dice la morena desplomándose en la cama

**-No, no es mi madre, es mi novia.-** Dices haciendo una pausa.-** Eso es aún peor**

Tomas lo necesario, le das unas cuentas prendas a Brittany y te dispones a salir.

**-Espera.**- Te detiene.- **Puedes cambiarte aquí, es decir, no te comeré.-** Dice mientras se muerde los labios

Te pasas la mano por el cabello, suspiras y vuelves a hablar

**-Por mi salud, prefiero cambiarme en el baño, nos vemos en la sala**.- Dices y prácticamente escapas de la habitación

La cena había pasado sin mayores problemas, aunque sentías que Quinn te miraba algo molesta.

Después de un rato todos se acomodaron en el sofá esperando la primera película de la noche.

Y comenzaron las típicas peleas para decidir que genero mirar.

A Blaine y Kurt parecía importarles poco, ellos ya estaban hacía rato muy juntos en un rincón.

Si bien a ti te encantaban las comedias románticas, era uno noche para ver algo más interesante.

**-Creo que deberíamos ver algo de suspenso, algo de terror.**- Propuso Santana trayendo consigo las palomitas

**-No, odio las películas de terror**.- La detuvo Quinn deprisa.- **No le preguntare a aquellos dos, porque están demasiado ocupados.-** Dice refiriéndose a los dos muchachos.- **¿Pero tú que prefieres Rach?.- **Te pregunta

Ambas muchachas te miraban ansiosas.

**-Tiremos una moneda.**- Dices para salir del predicamento

**-Eres una anciana.-** Te grita Kurt desde la otra punta del salón.- **Veamos esta**.- Dice tomando la película que Santana había separado

Después de la primera hora de película, veías el panorama, Kurt y Blaine bastante acaramelados, a un lado de ti, Quinn tapada hasta los ojos con una de las mantas y del otro Santana que de vez en cuando y muy disimuladamente rozaba su mano con la tuya y te miraba con una sonrisa

_Si, en cualquier momento te desmayarías o algo así_

Luego de dos horas bastante eternas a tu parecer, la película termino. Blaine cargo a un dormido Kurt hasta la habitación de huéspedes después de darles las buenas noches a las tres.

**-Se ha hecho realmente tarde.**- Dices finalmente para romper el silencio

**-Sí, es hora de volver a casa.- **Te contesta la morena levantándose del sofá.- **¿Ustedes piensan que conseguiré taxi a esta hora?.-** Pregunta tomando su abrigo

-**No te iras en un taxi San, Rachel puede llevarte hasta tu casa**.- Dice Quinn bostezando y acercándose hasta donde están.

**-No quiero causar molestias, puedo caminar, tampoco es que viviera tan lejos**.- Vuelve a decirles la latina

**-Ninguna molestia.**- La interrumpes.-** Vamos, yo te llevo.**- Dices y tomas las llaves del auto

Ella asiente, se despide de Quinn y te acompaña fuera de la casa

**-Realmente no tenías que hacer esto.-** Te dice cuando ambas entran en el automóvil

**-Pero quiero hacerlo.-** Le contestas mientras das marcha.- **Entonces, ¿Hacia dónde voy?.**- Preguntas con una sonrisa.**- No tengo idea de dónde vives**

Santana lanza una pequeña risita y vuelve a hablar

**-Bien pero acomódate, tenemos una larga hora de viaje.**- Comenta abrochándose el cinturón

**-¿Una hora? ¿Y planeabas irte a pie?**.- Injieres algo sorprendida

**-Nadie ha muerto por caminar Rach**.- Te contesta despreocupada mientras enciende la radio

Niegas con la cabeza y la miras disimulada

**-¿Que ha pasado finalmente con el casting?.**- Te pregunta de pronto

**-Les dije que no le pongan expectativas a ello, no me han llamado, y tampoco creo que lo hagan.- **Le contestas encogiéndote de hombros

**-Eras demasiado para ellos.**- Sugiere la morena tratando de minimizar el asunto

Sonríes, aunque trate de ocultarlo, ella era realmente muy dulce

Finalmente y sin exagerar, luego de una hora, Santana te dice que te detengas frente a la fachada de un bonito departamento

**-Es aquí, gracias por traerme Rach.**- Te dice mientras va desajustando el cinturón.

**-Espera Santana.**- La detienes mientras apagas el motor.- **Necesito decirte algo.-** Suspiras

**-¿Que sucede Rachel?**.- Te pregunta mirándote intensamente a los ojos

-**Yo…-** Haces una pausa y sin pensarlo mucho más unes tus labios y los suyos, era una sensación increíble, era como lo imaginabas, era mucho mejor de lo que lo imaginabas

Poco a poco la morena posa sus manos detrás de tu cuello e intensifica el beso. Cuando la respiración comenzó a hacer falta, te alejaste un poco. Y esa increíble sensación ahora se sentía terrible.

**-¿Te arrepientes no es verdad?**- Te pregunta ella mordiéndose la boca

No sabes que contestar, una parte de tu cuerpo se está muriendo y la otra te grita que quiere volver a hacerlo.

**-No pienses tanto Rach, yo no me arrepiento de nada**.- Te dice mientras se dispone a bajar del auto

**-Te quiero.-** Dices en un susurro y la latina vuelve a mirarte con una sonrisa

Se acerca lentamente y te da un beso en la mejilla

**-Buenas noches Rachel.**- Dice y ves como poco a poco se va alejando de ti. Te dedica una última mirada e ingresa sin más a su hogar

Suspiras y te desplomas en el asiento. ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?

_-Buenas noches Santana.-_ Tu mente formula aquella frase. Vuelves a poner el auto en marcha, y emprendes el viaje de regreso.

_Si, estabas Jodida_


	9. Capitulo 8- Debilidades

**Graaaaaaaaaacias por todos sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste. Un abrazo enoorme :D**

**Capítulo 8- Debilidades **

**-¿Qué hiciste que?.-** Repitió por cuarta vez Blaine elevando un poco la voz

**-Ya te lo he dicho, la bese.-** Dices mirando algo avergonzada a la servilleta con la que jugaban tus manos

**-Demonios Rachel, no puedes hacerle esto a Quinn, es… no es justo.-** Dijo otra vez el moreno negando con la cabeza y lanzándole una mirada a Kurt para que interviniera, aunque este no emitió sonido alguno

**-Sí, lo sé, y me siento terrible.-** Le contestas ahora levantándote del sofá, y caminando un poco al centro de la sala.**- Es decir, yo estoy enamorada de Quinn, yo.-** Haces una pausa.**- Yo la amo, pero lo que me sucede con Santana es, diferente, es especial, no sé cómo describirlo**

**-Sí, es genial, es especial, lo sería aún más si estuvieras soltera Rach.-** Injiere nuevamente Blaine.- **Dime, ¿Vale la pena tirar por la borda todo lo que has construido con Quinn?-** Pregunta un tanto angustiado el moreno

**-No.-** Dices y se genera un pequeño silencio.**- Claro que no.- **Reafirmas mirándolo a los ojos

**-¿Entonces? ¿Qué estás haciendo Rachel?- **Vuelve a preguntarte y sentiste una pequeña punzada en el medio del pecho, él tenía razón.**- Iré a buscar algo de beber, ¿Quieren?.**- Dice finalmente algo ofuscado

Kurt negó con la cabeza y tu imitaste su accionar, cuando Blaine por fin salió de su alcance el más alto comenzó a mirarte más profundamente

**-Adelante, insúltame, arrójame algo.-** Dices ya algo resignada

**-Primero que nada, ¿Besa bien?-**Pregunta curioso

**-Kurt!.**- Dices algo avergonzada

**-Anda, dime, merezco saber.**-Te cuestiona nuevamente

Niegas con la cabeza.**- Pero si, lo hace increíble**.- Le contestas con una sonrisa que comienza a desvanecerse.**- ¿No me golpearas, ni nada?**- Dices entrecerrando los ojos

**-Tranquila Rach, yo no hare nada de todo eso**.- Te dice un poco más relajado.**- Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, de acuerdo, pero no es tan trágico, Blaine es algo…-** Hace una pausa y comienza a mover sus manos tratando de formular lo que quería decirte.**- Protocolar.**- Te dice y se aclara la garganta.**- Es decir, ni que te hubieras acostado con la tipa, fue solo un beso**

**-Bueno.-** Le contestas y vuelves a quedarte callada

**-Por dios Rachel, fue solo un beso… ¿No es verdad?-** Te pregunta algo eufórico

**-No, bueno si.-** Te contradices algo nerviosa.

**-¿Sí o no?-** Vuelve a preguntar

**-Le dije que la quería.-** Dices en un susurro

Kurt te mira algo sorprendido, se pasa la mano por la frente y finalmente contesta

**-Auch, mira Rach, lo que paso con Santana, como te he dicho, no es tan grave, pero no puede pasar más de eso, no puede volver a ocurrir, siempre y cuando tú quieras seguir con Quinn.**- Suspira y vuelve a hablar**.- Porque, sé que lo que diré te resultara molesto, pero si estas sintiendo esto por alguien más, tal vez y solo tal vez, lo que tenías no es tan fuerte como creías.-** Finaliza y te mira un poco más compasivo

Habías salido de tu casa fingiendo ir al trabajo, pero en realidad tenías que descargarte, y recurriste a ellos, pasaste toda la mañana allí, finalmente y cuando la hora de regreso se acercaba, te despediste de ambos y volviste a tu hogar

**-Rach, ¿Dónde estabas? Tu jefe llamo una hora después te fuiste diciendo que aún no habías llegado al trabajo, te deje mil mensajes, no sabía que hacer.-** Te dice Quinn bastante preocupada

Y si, te sentías aun peor, ella a pesar de todo se preocupaba por ti

**-Lo siento cariño, es que…**-Piensas una excusa creíble.**- El automóvil se descompuso y bueno, tuve que llevarlo al mecánico, seguramente el celular quedo dentro**

**-Podrías haberme avisado de todas formas, existen los teléfonos públicos.-** Dice la rubia cruzándose de brazos y cambiando su semblante

**-Lo sé, tienes razón.-** Te acercas y la abrazas.**- ¿Me perdonas?.- **Le dices con una sonrisa

**-Si.**- Te contesta frunciendo el ceño**.- Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer**.- Concluye y te da un beso

Te deshaces del abrazo de una manera tierna y te desplomas en el sofá

**-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?.**-Te dice tu novia con una sonrisa.**- Quieres que llame a los muchachos o tal vez puedo…**

**-Creo que prefiero que seamos solo nosotras dos.-**La interrumpes.**-Es decir amo pasar el tiempo con Kurt y Blaine, pero, hoy quiero estar contigo.- **Le dices y la haces un gesto para que se siente junto a ti

Ella se acerca y se sienta a tu lado

**-¿Qué planes tiene Señorita Berry?**.- Te pregunta con una mirada picara

**-En realidad, no tengo planes, improvisemos.-** Le contestas mirándola a los ojos, poco a poco vas acercándote y la besas.

Ambas fueron recostándose en el sofá lentamente, ella coloco sus manos detrás de tu cuello para intensificar el beso, luego recorrió tu espalda y con gran facilidad te quito la blusa

**-Eres hermosa.-**Te dijo. No respondiste, simplemente la besaste con más fuerza, con más necesidad, porque realmente eso buscabas, sentirla, sentirla y encontrar dentro tuyo eso que estabas segura aún seguía allí

Y se fueron perdiendo, solo sus cuerpos pegados quedaron en ese lugar, la ropa dispersa, de pronto la viste girar sobre ti, de una manera un tanto brusca por la incomodidad del sofá, coloco tus brazos sobre tu cabeza impidiéndote oponer resistencia y comenzó el recorrido de besos desde tu cuello hasta tu abdomen.

Volviste a hacerle el amor, de una manera que hace ya algún tiempo no lo hacías, al final de la noche, ambas cayeron rendidas una sobre la otra, hasta quedarse dormidas, realmente creíste encontrar lo que estabas buscando

Los días comenzaron a pasar y no tenías noticias de Santana, parecía habérsela tragado la tierra, no te había mandado un mensaje, no respondía los tuyos, ni siquiera había hablado con Quinn

El tiempo siguió su curso y exactamente una semana después, al llegar de trabajar, escuchaste que tu novia charlaba muy amenamente con alguien y si, definitivamente era ella

**-No voy a perdonarte el haberme abandonado tanto tiempo.**- Le decía entre risas Quinn

**-He estado dando algunas conferencias, siento no haber llamado antes.-** Se excusaba Santana y fue ella la primera en percatarse de tu presencia

**-Mira quien ha vuelto Rach!.**- Te dice entusiasmada tu novia.

**-Realmente pensamos que habías desaparecido.-** Injieres mirándola fijamente

**-Tranquila, yo no le escapo a nada.-** Te contesta con una sonrisa**.- He estado ocupada, solo eso**

**-Bien no se hable más, para conseguir mi perdón, tienes que quedarte a cenar.-** La amenaza Quinn haciéndose la ofendida

**-Me encantaría, pero esta noche no puedo.**- Le dice la morena tomando sus cosas del sofá

**-Oh, bueno, podemos quedar para algún día de estos ¿no?.**- Contesta tu novia acercándose hasta donde estabas

**-¿Y porque no hoy?.-** Preguntas algo curiosa

**-Tengo una cita.-** Dice sin inmutarse demasiado

**-Una…cita.**- Dices mordiéndote el labio.**- Que bien.**-Vuelves a hablar fingiendo entusiasmo.**- ¿Y quién es?.- **Preguntas nuevamente

**-Ay, Rach, eso no es de tu incumbencia.-** Te reprende Quinn rápidamente.**- Aunque, luego quiero todos los detalles.**-Dice sonriendo

**-Te aseguro que los tendrás.-**Le contesta Santana y se dirige a la puerta, ni se tomó el trabajo de darte un beso y solo lanzo un saludo al aire.**- Adiós Rachel.-** Dijo cuando ya estaba muy lejos

Otra vez el insomnio no te dejaba dormir, dabas vueltas pensando en ella, en lo que estaría haciendo, con quien pasaría la noche, a quien estaría besando.

Finalmente no pudiste más con tus pensamientos, y te levantaste de la cama.

Te sentaste en el sofá mirando el reloj, era bastante tarde para llamarla, además, tal vez la interrumpirías. Bueno, pensabas que eso no sería tan malo, tomaste el celular y tardaste algunos minutos en decidirte, hasta que por fin buscaste su número y lo marcaste.

**_-¿Hola?._**_-_ Su voz suena algo festiva del otro lado de la línea

**-Santana, soy yo.-** Le dices hablando bajo y dirigiéndote al jardín

**_-¿Hola? No escucho. ¿Quién habla_****?.**- Te dice gritando un poco a causa del bullicio que oías detrás

**-San soy Rachel.**- Dices de nuevo y ella tarda un poco en contestar

**_-Rachel, dime que necesitas_****.**- Te contesta rápidamente

**-Yo… yo quería saber cómo estabas, no hemos hablado en una semana y después de lo que paso la otra noche quer…-**Intentas terminar pero ella te interrumpe

**_-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme en realidad?-_** Te pregunta

**-Nos besamos San.-** Contestas de pronto

**-Rach****_, ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?.-_** Te pregunta_.__**- Yo no estoy con nadie, yo solo tengo citas, pensé que eso había quedado claro. Además, tú tienes novia, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero no soy ese tipo de persona Rachel**_

Sinceramente te quedaste muda, cada palabra que salió de su boca era cierta, Santana te lo advirtió y la que había dado el primer paso de alguna manera fuiste tú, ella seguramente se dejó llevar y nada más

**-¿Estas con tu cita aun?**.- Preguntas algo cortante

**_-Sí, estoy pasándola bastante bien_****.-** Dice riendo un poco**.- ****_Podrías traer a tu chica y unírtenos_**

**-Eso no pasara, pero genial, ojala la pases increíble Santana.-** Le contesta y aunque tratas no puedes evitar sentir algo de celos

Escuchas una carcajada del otro lado de la línea, hasta que ella vuelve a hablarte.**-****_Gracias señorita Berry, tendré en cuenta su consejo, ahora vaya a descansar que mañana debe ir al trabajo, chao_**.- Dice y te cuelga antes que pudieras decir algo mas

Si estabas a punto de estallar, ¿Pero que más podías hacer? Estas eran las reglas del juego y las habías aceptado cuando todo comenzó

Te acostaste sin darle más vueltas al asunto, eso ya no servía de nada.

A la mañana siguiente despertaste con los minutos contados para llegar al estudio, desayunaste rápido, besaste a tu novia y volaste a trabajar

Al entrar notaste algo desordenado el antiguo sector de July, lo que te pareció bastante extraño.

Llegaste a tu oficina y encontraste a una muchacha, de pelo un tanto particular, era un castaño algo oscuro, que por momentos parecía rojizo, ella estaba acomodando algunos papeles sobre tu escritorio

Al percatarse de tu presencia te dedico una mirada un tanto despreocupada y luego de algunos segundos hablo

**-Disculpa por entrar sin tu permiso, es que el jefe me dijo que te dejara estos casos.-** Te dijo señalando la pila que había junto a ella

**-No hay problema, ¿Pero quién eres?**.- Preguntas con una sonrisa, ella no cambia su expresión de seriedad

**-Oh, claro, soy Rose la nueva secretaria.-** Dice acercándose hasta donde estabas y extendiendo su mano

**-Un gusto, soy Rachel.**- Le contestas e imitas su gesto

**-Bueno señorita Berry, si me necesita solo llámeme, aunque trate de no hacerlo.-** Te contesta y con eso sale de tu oficina

Te quedas algo sorprendida, era nueva y con ese mal genio, no duraría mucho hasta que la mandes al diablo

Luego de algunas horas, bastantes visitas y muchas llamadas, parecías tener todo organizado, habías tomado cinco casos, este sería un largo mes.

De pronto la figura de Rose aparece dentro de tu despacho, sin golpear ni nada que se le parezca llega a tu escritorio

**-Rachel, una rubia te busca.-** Te dice rápidamente

-**¿Si? ¿Quién es? ¿Rose? Claro, pasa**.- Ironizas.**- Dime, ¿Que se te ofrece?.**- Preguntas con dulce voz

Ella eleva una ceja y vuelve a hablar en el mismo tono.**- Ya te he dicho, una rubia te busca**

**-Entonces hazla pasar, ¿Te ha dicho quién es?.-** Preguntas antes de que se vaya

**-No, tampoco le pregunte**.- Te contesta desde el borde de la puerta

**-Rose.**- Exclamas antes que se vaya, y ves como vuelve a asomar su cabeza.**- Si la próxima vez no golpeas, te matare.-** La castaña te mira despreocupada y se va

A los pocos segundos Quinn entra por la puerta, traía un sobre en su mano

**-Cariño, que… sorpresa verte por aquí.**- Dices totalmente desconcertada

**-Vine a traerte esto.-** Te dice entregándote el sobre.**- Es del casting, yo no podía abrirlo y la verdad la ansiedad estaba matándome**.- Concluye con una sonrisa

**-Amor, no hacía falta que vinieras, dirá que no estoy seleccionada, podrías haberlo abierto tu.**- Le contestas relajada

**-Vamos, cállate y ábrelo**.- Te ordena divertida

Sin muchas ganas abres el sobre y lees en voz alta

_"Señorita Rachel Berry, ha sido un placer que haya participado en nuestra preselección, pero lamentamos informarle que no ha sido elegida. Seguramente tendrá muchas más oportunidades, es muy talentosa, nuestros cordiales saludos…"_

No quisiste seguir leyendo, es decir ¿Para qué?

Quinn te arrebata el papel de las manos y lo relee para sus adentros

**-No puede ser, debe de ser un error**.- Hablaba indignada caminando de un lado a otro en tu oficina

**-Te dije que esto pasaría, estoy acostumbrada, por eso deje de intentarlo, he perdido el toque.-**Dices y te desplomas en la silla de tu escritorio, si bien te esperabas este resultado, los halagos tanto de Quinn como de Santana te habían hecho creer, que tal vez en esta ocasión tendrías suerte, pero eso no sucedió

** -Claro que no lo has perdido, solo… solo que**.- Ella trataba de hacerte sentir mejor, siempre lo ha hecho, te levantaste de tu asiento y fuiste a abrazarla

**-Déjalo Quinn, yo estoy bien, ahora dime.-** Dices mirándola con una sonrisa**.- Has venido a decirme algo mas ¿No es así?**

**-Usted me conoce bien Licenciada.-** Ríe al contestar**.- Si, vengo a avisarte que San llamo hoy y arregle una cena, será una noche de parejas**

**-¿Tú le pones nombre a todas nuestras reuniones?.-** Sonreíste**.- Espera ¿De parejas?.-** Preguntas y sientes como tu corazón se acelera un poco

**-Sí, vendrá con su…-**Se encoje de hombros**.- Bueno, no sé exactamente que es, pero vendrá con una chica**

**-Oh…-**Te quedas prácticamente sin palabras, abres la boca tratando de decir algo pero no puedes

**-Odio venir tan poco tiempo, pero debo volver a casa volando, tengo que terminar unos diseños de algunos fotos y empezar a preparar la cena, esta vez cocinare yo, basta de delivery y de tus desastres.-** Se acerca hasta donde estabas y te saluda, la ves alejarse hasta salir por la puerta, pero antes se detiene**.-Por cierto, la nueva secretaria, es demasiado grosera, adiós Rach, te amo.-** Te lanza un beso y desaparece

Aun sigues sentada sin poder creértelo, ¿Traería a su cita? ¿A tu casa? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

Era obvio, quería matarte, si eso quería. Matarte de celos. Y realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien


	10. Capitulo 9- Impredecible

**Capitulo 9- Impredecible**

Y llegaste a tu departamento, si, finalmente. Vale aclarar que diste más de diez vueltas con el auto antes de llegar, no querías enfrentarte a lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero… era inevitable ¿No?

Tocas el timbre una, dos veces y no hay respuesta, ya de bastante mal humor sacas la llaves de tu portafolios.

Al ingresar hueles el aroma de algo en el horno, era señal de que finalmente Quinn estaba preparando algo casero, pero la música a todo lo que da era la otra señal del porque no te había escuchado.

**-¿Quinn? Cariño llegue.-** Gritas desde la puerta arrojando las cosas a un costado

Continúas caminando hasta el living y escuchas unas risas que provienen de tu cuarto  
Vas acercándote, y un escalofrió recorre tu espalda cuando entras y ves a Santana muy tranquila ayudando a tu novia a abrochar su sujetador. Ambas se percatan de tu presencia y te miran con una sonrisa.

**-Rach!.**- Te dice de pronto Quinn sorprendida. **–No te escuchamos entrar.**- Agrega como disculpándose. **-San vino más temprano a ayudarme con la cena.-** Comienza a dar explicaciones

**-Veo, veo que está ayudándote.**- Le contestas algo irónica

**-Si Rachel, no vayas a pensar mal, estábamos cocinando, ella se ensucio, vinimos aquí y se cambió de ropa.-** Te interrumpió la morena recostándose contra la pared cruzada de brazos

**-Yo no pienso nada.**- Dices con una falsa sonrisa. **–No pienso pero si huelo, y lo que sea que este en el horno, se está quemando.**- Agregas mirando a Quinn

**-Diablos olvide la carne.**- Contesta tu novia mientras sale corriendo hacia la cocina

**-¿Qué demonios fue eso Santana?**- Le dices cuando por fin se quedan solas

La ves acercarse hasta donde estabas, te da un sentido beso en la mejilla y contesta.

**-Ya te lo he dicho, solo… la ayudaba a vestirse.**- Termina mirándote a los ojos mientras sonríe, abre la boca para decir algo mas pero el timbre de tu hogar vuelve a sonar.**- Esa debe ser Bella.**- Dice y la pierdes de vista

¿Bella? ¿Quién era Bella?

Decides ponerte algo mas comodo, juntas todo el valor moral y te dirigis nuevamente al comedor y si, allí estaban. Miras rápidamente el detalle, estaban tomadas de la mano.

Respiras hondo y te acercas a saludarla. Extiendes tu mano pero ella rápidamente te besa en la mejilla.

**-Mucho gusto, yo soy Anabella, la novia de San**.- Dice con una sonrisa y un balde de agua fría cae sobre tus hombros.

Esperen un minuto. ¿Novia? ¿Ella había dicho novia?

Aun no sales del impacto que aquello te produjo y la muchacha vuelve a hablar

**-Santana me ha hablado tanto de ustedes, que es como si las conociera de toda la vida.-** Agrega caminando hacia donde esta Quinn. Era de una estatura promedio, tenia el cabello oscuro y suelto, una figura bastante armoniosa y unos bonitos ojos cafes.

**-Con que te ha hablado de nosotras... espero que hayan sido buenas cosas.**- Rie Quinn mientras nos va guiando a la mesa

**-Claro que si.**- Contesta con una sonrisa.**- Y por supuesto que hoy nos cantaras algo ¿No?.- **Dice mirándome ahora fijamente

**-Yo solo canto en la ducha.**- Dices excusándote

**-Por favor Rach ¿Puedo decirte Rach, verdad?.**- Pregunta sin timidez.- **Por cierto, tienes muy buen gusto, es decir comparto el aprecio por las rubias, aunque las morenas...**- Agrega dándole una mirada complice a Santana

Y eso fue lo que necesitabas, estabas a punto de asesinarla pero Quinn llego a salvarla trayendo la cena.

**-Siento si no salió sabrosa, tuve un predicamento con mi ropa y creo que se me ha pasado.-** Aclara tu novia sentándose a la mesa.

**-Esta increible Quinn, te dije que debiamos agregarle mas sal.**- Injiere la morena y la miras algo desconfiada, aun no te olvidas lo que viste en la habitacion

Luego de algunos minutos Bella vuelve a hablar

**-Amo la decoración de la casa, tienen muy buen gusto.**- Dice de pronto mirando alrededor.**- Y tu Quinn ¿Qué me dices de ti? San me ha dicho que eres una excelente fotógrafa.-** Pregunta tomando una copa de vino

**-Creo que ha exagerado, pero sí, me dedico a ello.-** Contesta ruborizándose. **-Trabajo para una empresa que cubre diferente tipos de eventos sociales, aunque lo que más disfruto hacer son mis fotografías independientes**

**-Eso es increíble, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, pero siempre he adorado la fotografía, me encantaría poder ver algo de lo que tu hayas hecho en algún momento, si no te molesta claro.-** Injiere nuevamente la muchacha

Esto te exasperaba, era demasiado amable y Santana parecía mirarla algo atontada. Podría ser cierto que… ¿Finalmente ella se haya enamorado? De un momento a otro sentiste que ya no aguantabas más la situación. Pediste disculpas y te dirigiste al baño

Cierras la puerta tras de ti y te apoyas contra ella.

¿Cómo podía estar pasándote esto? ¿Cómo podías estar sintiendo tantas cosas por esta mujer?

Estabas cansada de replantearte que no podía ser, que estabas con Quinn, pero ahora… Ahora la veías con ella y, te morías de celos.

Los minutos pasaban y aun no salías del pequeño cuarto. Te acercaste al espejo y abres el grifo dejando el agua correr. De pronto la puerta se abre y Santana aparece.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.**- Preguntas sorprendida mientras detienes el curso del agua

**-Vine por ti, ¿Qué más?.- **Contesta encogiéndose de hombros

**-Creo que conozco el camino de regreso en mi propia casa.-** Le dices cruzándote de brazos algo enfadada

**-Lo sé, pero llevas media hora aquí dentro, pensamos que te había tragado el excusado o algo asi.-** Te dice riéndose, aunque te mira más fijamente y ve tu semblante serio, entonces vuelve a preguntar.**-De acuerdo, ¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Nada, ¿Porque habría de pasarme algo?.**- Le repreguntas.**-Además no sé qué haces aquí, dejaste a tu novia sola.-** Agregas formando una falsa sonrisa

**-Se ha quedado con Quinn eligiendo que película ver.**- Dice rápidamente.-** Y te equivocas, no es mi novia.**- Aclara acercándose

**-Oh no, claro que no.**- Dices mirando hacia un costado.-** Ella misma lo ha dicho Santana.- **Vuelves a decirle mirándola fijamente

**-Sí, sé que lo ha dicho, pero bueno, tu sabes Rach, la gente suele confundirse conmigo, te lo he dicho una y mil veces, yo solo tengo citas.- **Te dice y golpea tu nariz con su dedo

**-Citas, ella parece mucho más que eso, se nota como la miras.-** Dices ahora algo triste, te muerdes el labio y miras lentamente hacia abajo

**-No, ¿De verdad la piensas?.-** Te pregunta. **-No sé si te lo he dicho, pero me gustan las castañas, más bajas que yo y casualmente con unos labios como los tuyos, que por cierto me dejan tonta.-** Dice tomando tu barbilla y obligándote a mirarla

Suspiras y vuelves a morder tu boca, es entonces que ella vuelve a hablar

**-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?.-** Pregunta con una sonrisa y tu asientes. **-Deja de morderte el labio, me dan unas ganas increíbles de besarte y no creo que sea conveniente**

Si, tus impulsos y tu conciencia estaban teniendo una batalla épica en ese momento. Y si, querías arrinconarla contra esa maldita puerta y hacerle el amor ahí mismo si era posible

Tomaste la compostura una vez más.

**-Imagino, imagino las muchas ganas que tienes, ¿Y Quinn? ¿No tienes que ayudarla a vestirla? ¿Y Bella? ¿Ella besa bien?.**- Dices alejándote en dirección a la puerta

Escuchas que Santana suspira algo harta, pero antes de salir toma tu brazo y es ella la que cumple tu fantasía, te arrincona y susurrando sobre tus labios vuelve a hablarte

**-No, no creo que en este momento tu novia necesite de mi ayuda, aunqe sí, Bella besa increíble, ¿Pero sabes qué?.**- Pregunta intercalando su mirada entre tus ojos y tu boca

**-¿Qué?.-** Contestas algo agitada por la cercanía de su rostro

**-Yo te quiero a ti.**- Su mano izquierda cubrió la parte trasera de tu cuello y simplemente te beso. De una manera desesperada, con tantas ganas acumuladas, las mismas que tenías tu

Santana giraba e inclinaba su rostros de una lado hacia el otro de vez en cuando, buscando el ángulo perfecto, mientras que tus manos habían adquirido el valor necesario para perderse en su cabello

Alguna de las dos dejó escapar un gemido, no estaban seguras de quien había sido, pero no importaba, lo único que realmente necesitaban era encontrar la manera de que durara para siempre. Pero dicen que el para siempre no existe, rompiste el beso de una manera muy discreta en busca de aire, la latina sonrió sobre tus labios y mordió fuertemente tu boca.

**-Creo que es hora de que volvamos, ¿No crees?.**- Pregunto aun con la respiración entrecortada

**-Sí, comenzaran a preguntar porque tardamos tanto.**- Le contestas sin poder ocultar tu sonrisa

Ambas salen risueñas del cuarto y llegan al living. Muy amenamente Quinn y Bella miraban varios libros de fotos que tu novia poseía, al parecer ya habían elegido que película ver.

**-Nos cansamos de esperarlas.**- Dijo de pronto Bella.**-Hemos elegido una comedia romántica**

**-Bueno, no me parece un mal plan.-** Le contestas de pronto y sonries, realmente no puedes parar de hacerlo

**-Esperen.**- Te interrumpe Santana.**-Creo que podríamos ver otra cosa**

**-Vamos San, no me digas que también la has traído aquí.**- Se queja Bella algo molesta

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?.-** Le pregunta inocente mientras va en busca de su bolso

**-Ya no eres una niña para seguir viendo esa clase de cosas, además la has visto millones de veces.-** Vuelve a decirle cruzándose de brazos

**-¿De que hablan?.-** Les pregunta Quinn acomodándose en el sofá

Rápidamente ves como la morena regresa con un video en su mano.

**-Debemos ver Peter Pan.**- Exclama

**-¿Peter Pan? Nunca la he visto.**- Le dices y no puedes evitar sentir ternura, ella parecía una pequeña

**-No, de ninguna manera, ya hemos elegido.-** Habla un tanto indignada Quinn.**- Si no se hubieran quedado a vivir en el baño, tal vez podrían haber dado su voto, pero ya es tarde**

**-Anda Rach, diles.-** Te pide suplicante Santana.**- Por favor.-** Continua haciendo ese puchero que es jodidamente irresistible

**-Creo que, volver a la niñez solo por una noche no tiene nada de malo.**- Dices mirando a las demás

**-De acuerdo, por mi parte está bien, pero a cambio tú cantaras Rachel.-** Agrega de pronto Bella recostándose al lado de tu novia

Luego de lanzarle una rápida mirada cómplice a la morena contestas. **–Acepto, ¿No harán palomitas?.**- Preguntas

**-No te hará daño si las haces tú.-** Te dice aun enojada Quinn desde el sillón.

**-Qué carácter el de mi novia, como ordenen, las hare yo.**- Dices y te diriges rápidamente a la cocina

Escuchas pasos y sabes que es ella, sientes sus manos en tu cintura y como su boca va acercándose lentamente a tu oído

**-Gracias.-** Susurra

Te giras sobre ti y la miras a los ojos.**-No fue nada, además, nunca he visto al famoso Peter.-** Agregas comiendo una de las palomitas

**-Eso es inhumano.**- Se aleja de pronto y se cruza de brazos

**-Bueno, no tuve una infancia tan cinematográfica como la tuya.**- Le contestas riendo

**-Puedes no ver muchas películas, pero Peter es un clásico, no te lo perdonare.**- Te dice mientras coloca uno de tus mechones tras tu oreja

**-¿Que podre hacer para que me perdones?.-** Preguntas y ves como eleva una ceja

**-Piensa mucho en ello, tal vez encuentres respuesta.**- Contesta.- **Nos vemos en la sala.-** Te dice mientras comienza a salir del lugar.-**Y… Rachel  
**  
**-¿Si?.- **La miras y una pequeña sonrisa comienza a asomar en su rostro

**-Nada, solo… eres muy bella.-** Dice y desaparece. Estabas segura de que queria decirte algo mas

Vuelves a la sala y todo estaba listo. Para tu mala suerte esta vez Santana estaba al otro lado de donde te encontrabas.

Y si bien viste la película con suma atención, te era imposible no ver la ilusión en sus ojos, sus sonrisas tímidas y hasta sus susurros repitiendo en silencio cada uno de los diálogos

Esa mujer estaba volviéndote loca, pero era una locura linda, era algo hermoso, eso por más raro que fuera, eso era amor


	11. Capitulo 10- Palabras no dichas

**Capítulo 10- Palabras no dichas**

Luego de terminar la película, Santana y la renombrada Bella se fueron de tu casa.

**-¿Fue una linda noche no crees?**.- Dijo de pronto tu novia recostándose en el sofá.

Te acercaste a ella, mientras recogías los restos de bebidas y palomitas que quedaron sobre la pequeña mesa.

**-¿Linda?.**- Preguntas mirándola fijamente.**-Déjame decirte que fue increíble, entrar a mi cuarto y ver a mi amiga abrocharte el sujetador.**- Haces una pausa. **-Encantador.-** Dices y te alejas hacia la cocina

**-Rach, ya te he explicado que sucedió.**- Se excusa Quinn llegando detrás de ti. **-Además tú lo has dicho, Sntana, tu amiga Santana, la cual tiene novia, no puedes estar celosa de ella**

**-¿Quien ha dicho que estaba celosa?.**- Repreguntas evadiéndola. **-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo Quinn, es tarde mañana debo ir temprano a trabajar**

**-Rachel.-** Te toma del brazo antes de salir.**-Te amo.-** Te dice mirándote a los ojos

**-Y yo a ti, Buenas noches**.- Contestas y con eso te encierras en el cuarto

Te levantaste más temprano que lo normal, hiciste tu desayuno y prácticamente huiste al trabajo, no tenías ganas de cruzarte con Quinn esta mañana

Llegaste a tu oficina y encontraste un bonito escenario Rose con sus piernas sobre tu escritorio leyendo muy tranquila una revista

**-Te das cuenta no es así…¿Qué esta es mi oficina?.**- Le dices entrando bastante enfadada

-**Oh, llegaste temprano hoy**.- Te dice despreocupada dejando la revista sobre el mueble. **-¿Cómo estas Rach?**

**-Rose, ¿Sabes que puedo despedirte no es así?.**- Dices cerrando los ojos y lanzando un suspiro

**-Vamos, hay que ponerle humor a la mañana.-** Te contesta mientras se levanta y se acerca a saludarte.

**-Largo.**-Ordenas mientras señalas la puerta

**-Ok, que carácter abogada.-** Te contesta saliendo

Finalmente te acercas hasta donde está tu escritorio. Te recuestas en tu sillón y vuelves a suspirar. Rápidamente pasan por tu mente las imágenes de ayer por la noche. La cercanía de Santana, sus besos, sus suspiros, sus mordidas, todo.

Bajas tu cabeza y la pones entre tus manos. Nuevamente sientes esa voz

**-Umhm ¿Rach?.**- Te dice Rose desde la puerta de tu oficina

**-¿Qué quieres?.**- Contestas aun sin mirarla

**-¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?**- Pregunta la pelirroja

**-No hay nada que deba contarte Rose, eres mi secretaria**.- Dices ahora destapando tu rostro

**-Rachel, somos amigas.**- Agrega entrando al cuarto y sentándose frente a ti

Comienzas a reírte a carcajadas**.- Dime, ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Has bebido antes de venir?.**- Preguntas con una sonrisa

**-Como quieras Rach, pero sé que algo te sucede, y con esconderlo no ganas nada.**- Dice levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida

**-Espera.**- Exclamas de pronto. **-Puede que si haya algo.-** Hablas en un tono un poco más suave, pero cuando estas a punto de exteriorizarlo, tu celular empieza a sonar.**-Es Quinn, tengo que contestar**

**-Maldición, estuve tan cerca.-** Se queja Rose mientras sale

Tomas tu móvil y contestas.

**-Hey Quinn, ¿Ha pasado algo?.**- Preguntas antes de que ella pueda siquiera saludarte

**_-Amor, ¿Qué no puedo llamar a mi novia al trabajo?._**_-_ Te repregunta rápidamente

**-Sí, pero llegue hace media hora.- **Contestas frunciendo el ceño

**_-Te fuiste sin saludarme y bueno, me preocupe._****-** Te dice al fin._ -__**Pero si, además llamaba para avisarte que.-**_Hace una pausa._- __**Mis compañeras del secundario han llamado, y nos juntaremos esta noche en casa y como sé que… no las soportas**_

**-Oh, de acuerdo, no hay problema.**- Dices negando con la cabeza. **-Puedo ir a la casa de Kurt, y cuando se vayan me llamas.- **Agregas

**_-¿Segura? ¿No te molesta? Puedo decirles que vallamos a otro lugar._**- Pregunta un tanto preocupada

**-Es tu casa tanto como la mía, tú no tienes la culpa que las deteste.-** Contestas riéndote un poco.**- Disfruta tu noche **

**_-Gracias Rach._**- Dice entusiasmada. **_-Lo compensare._****-** Y con eso cortas la llamada

Sinceramente esto te venia como anillo al dedo, después de lo que paso ayer, tenías la cabeza hecha un lio y estar aunque sea un día lejos de ella, de ella y de Santana sería bueno para pensar y aclarar tus ideas

Pero, el destino no te deja en paz, nunca

**-Rach.-** Te llama Rose entrando de improviso a tu oficina

**-¿Porque no golpeas? ¿Por qué?.**- Preguntas algo sobresaltada. **-Un día moriré de un ataque al corazón**

**-Bah, que anciana eres.-** Dice bufando. **-Hay una morocha que te busca, una nueva.-** Agrega a modo de aclaración

-**¿Le has preguntado su nombre?-** Le preguntas y al ver su rostro exclamas. **-No me digas nada, no lo hiciste**

**-Umhm no, ¿La hago pasar?.**- Injiere encogiéndose de hombros

**-Si Rose, hazla pasar.**- Le contestas pasándote la mano por el cabello

La vez salir y a los pocos segundos una morena aparece por la puerta, esa morena era Santana

Te sorprendes, pero no puedes evitar esbozar una sonrisa

**-Veo que te alegras de verme.**- Rompe el silencio y se acerca a saludarte. Te da un suave beso en la mejilla y se sienta frente a ti

**-¿Que la trae por aquí?.**- Preguntas mirándola a los ojos

**-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta**.- Dice y tus ojos se abren considerablemente.-** Tranquila, no es nada indecente**

Lanzas una pequeña risita.**-No estaba pensando eso.**- Aclaras. **-Pero bien, dime de que se trata**

**-Es simple, vine a invitarte a salir.- **Suelta finalmente. **-Pasear por el parque, tomar un helado, un café, tú decides.-** Dice con una sonrisa. **-Claro, si tu novia no se enoja**

**-Yo podría decir lo mismo de la tuya**.- Le contestas elevando una ceja

**-Ya te dije que Bella no es mi novia.- **Contesta frunciéndote el ceño.- **Entonces, ¿Quinn te dejara salir a jugar?**.- Pregunta con una sonrisa

**-Ella estará ocupada esta noche, reunión de compañeras de secundario, será en nuestras casa.- **Haces una pausa.**- De todos modos iría a ver a mi amigo Kurt**

**-Oh, ya tienes planes.**- Dice la latina algo triste

**-No, no.**- Te apresuras en aclarar.**- Estoy libre, acepto**

**-Genial.**- Sonríe la morena. **-Nos vemos en el parque cerca de la librería, ¿Recuerdas?.**

**-Cómo olvidarlo.-** Dices y tu mirada se pierde en sus ojos, luego de algunos segundos vuelves en si.-** A penas salga de aquí, te mando un mensaje, ¿Te parece bien?**

**-Claro, bien entonces te dejo seguir.**- Dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. **-Oye Rach, uno de estos días… vendré yo a hacerte de secretaria, usted sabe jefa, estoy a sus ordenes.-** Concluye la frase guiñándote un ojo y finalmente se va

Definitivamente esa mujer te mataría.

Luego de que Santana se fuera, los minutos parecían pasar más lentos, estabas demasiado ansiosa, querías verla.

Esta seria, la primera vez, luego de que, se dieran un beso tan real, que estarían solas. No diremos que la culpa no estaba rondando en tu cabeza una vez más, esa sensación siempre estaba presente, pero las increíbles ganas de volver a ver a esa morena, hacían que cualquier sentimiento diferente a la ansiedad, desapareciera

Rose volvió algunas veces más a traerte algunos casos, esta demás decir que continuo preguntándote que te sucedía, pero su rango de cuestionamientos se agrandaron, ahora quería saber quién era la sexy morocha que te había visitado esta mañana, si, justamente así fue como te lo dijo.

Finalmente llegó la hora de salir, sin esperar mucho más le enviaste el mensaje a Santana como habían quedado y fuiste en dirección al parque

Luego de algunos minutos llegaste, ella aún no se encontraba allí. Te acercaste a una de las bancas y te sentaste a esperarla

Ya había pasado un largo rato desde que llegaste, pero seguías sin señales de ella, te pusiste un poco triste, en realidad pensaste que algo había surgido y que pronto te llegaría un mensaje diciéndote que la disculpes, pero que hoy no podría ser

De pronto sentiste que alguien tapo tus ojos, y no pudiste evitar reconocer su aroma.

**-¿Adivina quién soy?.-** Pregunto una voz susurrando muy cerca de tu oído

**-Umhm, una morena, demasiado sexy.**-Contestas con una sonrisa en tu rostro

**-No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero sí, soy demasiado sexy.**- Te dice Santana sentándote a tu lado.-** Entonces, ¿Estas lista?**

**-Claro, pero ¿Que haremos?.**- Preguntas curiosa

**-Lo que quieras.**- Te contesta mirándote a los ojos. **-Pero se lo indecisa que eres.**- Se adelanta a contestar. **-Vayamos por un helado**

Al cabo de algunos minutos estaban paseando tranquilamente por el parque, con sus respectivos helados en mano.

**-¿Qué tal va el consultorio?.**- Preguntas de pronto

**-Bien, realmente no puedo quejarme, cada vez tengo más pacientes.-** Te contestas comiendo una cucharada de su pote. **-Aunque, podría quejarme de que sean demasiados.**- Sonríe. **-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te has dado por vencida con la música?**

**-Sí, ya lo había hecho antes, pero bueno lo del casting fue, algo al pasar.**- Le dices haciendo un pequeño puchero

**-Ni te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo.**- Te advierte.**- No estaría nada bien besarte en mitad del parque.**- Niega con la cabeza

Y el día fue transcurriendo, las horas con Santana simplemente volaban.

Hablaste tanto con ella, que ni siquiera te percataste de lo lejos que ya te encontrabas del parque, había sido una tarde perfecta

**-Se ha hecho realmente tarde.**- Dices mirando la hora

**-¿Ya tienes que irte?.**- Pregunta la latina un tanto decepcionada

**-En realidad si, aunque no sé dónde iré, no le he avisado a Kurt y tal vez este con Blaine, no quisiera interrumpirlo.**- Le dices mientras te pasas la mano por el cabello

**-Tema resuelto, vienes a casa.**- Injiere Santana mientras te toma del brazo

**-Espera, ¿A tu casa? Yo…no se**.- Dices dudosa

**-Vamos Rach, dijiste que Quinn debe llamarte para que vuelvas, ¿Dónde iras?.**- Agrega.-** No voy a secuestrarte, digo, por si tienes miedo que eso suceda**

**-Claro que no.-** Le das un leve empujón. **-De acuerdo, iré, pero solo un rato**

Finalmente llegaste a su departamento, si bien ya sabias donde era, nunca habías entrado antes, estaba muy bien decorado.

Principalmente llamo tu atención un enorme amanecer pintado en una de las paredes del living, todo estaba acompañado por discretos muebles casi color marfil. Antes de que pudieras seguir observando ella te interrumpió

**-¿Quieres algo de beber?.**- Pregunta de pronto. **-Yo tengo un bar decente, no como tú.**- Te dice con una sonrisa

**-Una cerveza estaría bien, no tomare nada fuerte.**- Contestas sacándole la lengua

**-No cambias más Berry, que aburrida eres.**- Te dice mientras se acerca con dos botellas

**-Cállate, ¿Hay alguna otra película de Disney que quieras ver?.**- Preguntas ladeando tu cabeza

**-En realidad me gustaría hacerte un tour por mi hogar, si estás de acuerdo.**- Dice mientras se levanta lentamente del sofá y te ofrece su mano

Fue guiándote y mostrándote cada cuarto, cada rincón y como te lo esperabas, ambas terminaron en su habitación

**-¿Has decidido que esta sea la última por algo en especial?.**- Preguntas con una sonrisa seductora

**-Solo ha sido casualidad.**- Dice ella ahora acercándose hasta donde estabas. **-Pero hay algo que he querido hacer desde que nos vimos esta tarde.**- Vuelve a hablar tomándote de la cintura

**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?.-** Dices mordiéndote la boca

**-Esto.**- Contesta y sin mucho más preámbulo te besa, sus labios se movían a la perfección, Santana era una experta.

Poco a poco fue recostándote en la cama, separo su boca en busca de aire, te dio una intensa mirada y volvió a unir sus labios con tu piel. Sus manos recorrían lentamente tus costados, bajaban por tus piernas y volvían a subir.

De un tirón se deshizo de tu blusa, y fue bajando con mordidas desde tu cuello, hasta tu abdomen. Habías perdido realmente la conciencia, lo que te producían sus besos era algo extraordinario, pero lo bueno dura poco y un dejo de cordura cruzo por tu mente.

**-San.**- Dices algo agitada. **-Espera San no puedo hacer esto.-** Repites tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarte.**- Lo siento yo…**

Ella pone uno de sus dedos sobre tus labios interrumpiéndote.**-Hey.**-Dice acariciando tu rostro.**- No tienes que pedirme perdón, yo me he pasado un poco de la raya.-** Agrega con una sonrisa.- **Toma.**- Te dice mientras te alcanza la blusa

**-Creo que debería irme, ya te he molestado lo suficiente por hoy.-** Hablas mientras miras tus dedos algo apenada

**-¿Irte? ¿Estás loca?. Es tardísimo, no dejare que te vayas.**-Injiere colocándose delante la puerta.**- Quédate a dormir aquí, prometo no hacerte nada.-** Repite levantando las manos en señal de promesa

**-Te creo, además Quinn no me ha llamado y estoy realmente cansada.**- Contestas encogiéndote de hombros

**-Entonces no se diga más, déjame que te busco algo para que duermas más cómoda.**- Concluyo abriendo la puerta de su armario, saco de él, una remera bastante amplia y unos cortos short. **-No sé si esto será de tu agrado, yo preferentemente duermo desnuda**

Lanzas una pequeña carcajada y luego contestas. **-Eso será perfecto, gracias San**

**-Puedes pasar al baño a cambiarte, o hacerlo aquí.**- Te dice con una sonrisa.**- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sales del cuarto, es la tercera puerta a la izquierda**

Sales de la habitación, te cambias y al regresar la encuentras preparándote la cama.

**-Bueno, creo que no hace falta mucho más, yo iré a dormir al sofá, no quiero que te sientas acosada.**- Te dice mientras toma una manta de la cómoda

**-Hey San.**- La llamas mientras vas metiéndote bajo las sabanas. **-¿Crees que podrías quedarte hasta que me quede dormida?.-** Preguntas inocentemente

**-Umhm… esto no será una estrategia ¿No es verdad?.**- Repregunta la rubia mientras se acerca al borde de la cama

**-No claro que no, solo un rato, caeré dormida pronto.-** Dices y te acurrucas a su lado

**-De acuerdo, cierra los ojos.**- Te dice y poco a poco el sueño comienza a ganarte

Sientes como sus dedos pasan suaves por tu cabello, sientes como una caricia disimulada pasa por tu mejilla.

Sinceramente estabas a punto de dormirte, pero la escuchaste suspirar y acercarse un poco más a ti.

Creo que ella también pensó que estabas dormida.

**-Eres tan hermosa Rach.**- La escuchaste decir. **-Y dormida lo eres aún mas.**- Vuelve a suspirar, sientes su respiración más cerca hasta que te deja un tierno beso en la frente.

Ibas a abrir los ojos y simplemente besarla, pero dijo algo más.

**-Descansa bella, te quiero.**- Y con eso se levantó suavemente de la cama y salió de la habitación

Te petrificaste, aun no podías creer lo que acababa de suceder.

_Ella te quería, y ahora también lo sabias tú._


	12. Capitulo 11- El juego

**Capítulo 11- El juego**

Te despertaste esa mañana bastante tranquila, hace demasiado tiempo que eso no sucedía.

Pudiste notar que aún había silencio, las luces continuaban apagadas y un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba sigiloso por la ventana de la habitación.

Te vestiste y te dirigiste al living, Santana seguía dormida. Era realmente tarde, te hubiera encantado quedarte y desayunar con ella, pero además de que faltarías al trabajo, tenías una novia, la que seguramente te pediría explicaciones.

Te acercas un poco hasta donde está, la cubres bien con la pequeña manta que eligió para cubrirse y besas su frente.

**-Gracias.**- Susurras antes de irte.

Por primera vez en toda la mañana revisas tu celular, y si, como te lo imaginabas, cientos de llamadas perdidas de Quinn, entre ellas había unas cuantas de Kurt y Blaine, esto se ponía peor.

Entras a tu casa, rogando que ella aun este dormida, peor la encuentras sentada en el sofá tomando una taza de café. Te mira, y se acerca un poco, solo lo necesario para verte completa

**-¿Y bien?.**- Dice de pronto cruzándose de brazos

Se genera un pequeño silencio entonces ella vuelve a hablar.**- ¿No vas a decirme nada? Rachel, desapareciste toda la noche.**- Te dice ahora un poco más ofuscada.**- Te llame miles de veces, dime**.- Hace un pausa. **-¿Era muy complicado que me atendieras una sola vez?**

**-Estuve con…-**Ella te interrumpe

**-Piensa bien lo que vas a decirme.**- Te mira de manera más intensa.**-Me dijiste que irías a lo de Kurt, él ni recibió un llamado tuyo el día de ayer**

**-¿Puedes dejarme hablar?.-** Gritas furiosa. **-Estuve con Tina, tú te juntabas con tus amigas del secundario, bien, yo quise hacer lo mismo.**- Dices finalmente lanzando un suspiro.**- Fuimos a una especie de bar, pub, no sé qué era eso realmente, la música estaba demasiado alta, puede que por eso no te haya contestado.- **Mientes

**-¿Porque no volviste a casa?.-** Te pregunta mordiéndose el labio

**-Estaba algo bebida ¿De acuerdo?.-** Te pasas la mano por el cabello algo nerviosa.**- Y no quería que me vieras así, lo siento**

Quinn te lanzo una última mirada y se fue, sentiste el portazo de tu cuarto. Ella no te creía nada, y estaba en lo cierto

Miraste la hora en el reloj y solo estabas una hora retrasada en el trabajo, creíste que lo mejor era ir, después de todo, tenías que cumplir con eso

Abriste la puerta muy sutilmente y la viste recostada en la cama, dándole la espalda a donde te encontrabas, sacaste tu ropa y la miraste, una, dos, tres veces, tratando de decirle algo. Pero ¿Qué? ¿Que podías decirle?

**-Voy a trabajar.**- Dices finalmente

**-Es tarde.**- Responde ella aun sin mirarte

**-Pero debo ir, no quiero que me despidan.**- Agregas llegando a la puerta

**-Adiós.**- Dijo antes de que salieras

**-Adiós Quinn.**- Respondiste y con eso saliste de la habitación

Entraste a paso apresurado al estudio, lo que menos necesitabas hoy, era un regaño de tu jefe.

Ingresaste de a poco a la oficina esperando ver a Rose, pero para tu sorpresa ella no se encontraba allí. Tomaste asiento en el cómodo sillón y suspiraste.

Pero ese silencio era demasiado bueno para ser real, a los pocos minutos la pelirroja apareció con una bandeja de desayuno por la puerta de tu despacho.

**-No me digas nada, vi tu cara desde la ventana antes de que entraras.**- Dice dejando todo sobre el escritorio.**- Algo paso, y estoy segura que no desayunaste.**- Termina con una sonrisa

**-Ok, estás loca.**- Dices negando con la cabeza. **-Pero estoy empezando a tomarte cariño.**- Haces una pausa. **-Solo un poco, no te ilusiones.**- Agregas

**-Yo no he dicho nada, hasta ahora.**- Injiere.**- Bien hoy no te vas a escapar de contarme que carajos está pasándote.**- Dice dándole un sorbo a la taza de café

Suspiras.-** ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?.**- Preguntas encogiéndote de hombros

**-Umhm.**- Se toma el mentón pensativa. **-Todo, tal vez**

**-¿Recuerdas la morena que vino ayer?**.- Preguntas y vez como Rose asiente atenta.**- Bueno, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.**- Dices finalmente

Rose comienza a toser y vez como su rostro va tomando un color algo azulado. Luego de algunos segundos vuelve en si

**-¡Rachel!.**- Exclama. **-¿Tú no estás de novia?.**- Pregunta curiosa

**-Sí, lo estoy**.- Contestas tomándote la cabeza. **-Y me siento terrible, por mentirle, por sentir esto que.-** La miras a los ojos. **-Se está saliendo de control Rose, no puedo parar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, en sus besos**

**-Espera, espera, espera.**- Te interrumpe. **-¿La has besado? ¿Más de una vez?**

**-Si.**- Dices mordiéndote el labio y negando con la cabeza. Se genera un silencio demasiado extenso para tus nervios entonces vuelves a hablar.**- ¿Querías que te cuente?, bien ahora di algo ¡Por dios!.**- Agregas

**-Yo pienso que… estas jodida amiga.**- Dice ella simplemente.

**-Eso ya lo sabía, gracias por toda tu sabiduría.**- Respondes algo irónica

**-Realmente pensé que ibas a contarme cualquier otra cosa, no me la esperaba.**- Dice mientras comienza a llevarse la bandeja de desayuno. **-Además esa latina sexy, ¿Contigo? Increíble.**- Dice con una sonrisa

La miras indignada, abres la boca para contestarle pero realmente no sabías bien que decirle, optaste por quedarte callada.

**-Pero Rachel.**- Agrega ella antes de irse. **-Si eso sientes, deberías hablar con Quinn e ir tras…**-Hace un silencio esperando que le digas su nombre

**-Santana.-** Dices tú frunciendo el ceño

**-Santana, bien, debes ir tras ella, o lo hare yo.**- Te dice riendo, ve tu mirada asesina y se retracta.**- Era broma, era broma, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho Rach**.-Repite y sale

Ella tenía razón, tú lo sabias, pero eras demasiado cobarde como para aceptarlo

¿Cómo ibas a mirar a tu novia de toda la vida a la cara y decirle que te habías enamorado de otra persona?

Excusarte con algo así era aún más patético, pero si, tú eras patética. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Eso es algo posible?

En tu cabeza parecía bastante real, pero desde fuera se veía incoherente. ¿Entonces qué?

¿Qué ibas a hacer? Porque tenías que decidirte y tomar una decisión, eso es lo que todos te decían.

Pero cuando te ponías a pensar en ello, tu mente se ponía en blanco, y por un lado sentías que Santana era la chica perfecta, pero que había llegado en el momento menos indicado

Y por el otro estaba Quinn, la incondicional, la de siempre y la culpa y la presión.

Decidiste que, había sido demasiado por hoy. Volviste tu concentración al trabajo, tenías muchas cosas que hacer.

Saliste de la oficina y tu celular de pronto sonó. Viste su nombre en la pantalla y sencillamente se te ilumino la mirada

**_"Espero no hayas tenido muchos problemas esta mañana, me hubiera gustado que seas lo primero que vea al despertar. Cuídate, San"_**

No podías determinar aun el tamaño de tu sonrisa, pero con el correr de los segundos era cada vez mayor.

Te subiste a un taxi y mientras conducía a tu hogar, marcaste para hablar con ella.

Raramente no contesto, dejaste sonar algunas veces, pero no había caso. Te limitaste solamente a contestar su mensaje

**_"Gracias por no dejar que me vaya, tu cama es muy cómoda, te quiero morena"_**

A los pocos minutos el auto se detuvo frente a la fachada de tu casa, le pagaste al conductor y entraste.

Quinn no estaba a la vista, pero escuchaste el ruido de la ducha, seguramente estaba dándose un baño.

Aprovechaste para prepararte algo que comer, improvisaste algo rápido, fuera de las pizzas, que no era algo muy nutritivo, no tenías buenos dotes culinarios

Tu novia salió del baño envuelta en una toalla de pies a cabeza.

**-Te enfermaras.**- Dices viéndola pasar mientras comes

**-Soy inmune.**- Te contestas algo cortante la rubia

**-Quinn, eres la persona con las defensas más bajas que he conocido.-** Le dices mientras suspiras

**-No puedo seguir haciéndome la indiferente.**- Dice mientras se acerca y se sienta frente a ti

**-Sí, es horrible tratarnos de esta manera.-** Le contestas mientras vas creando una pequeña sonrisa

**-Entonces, ¿Terminas de comer y me acompañas a la cama?**.- Dice de manera sugestiva

**-Yo…-** Dices pensando antes de responder.**- Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, me quedare despierta un rato mas.- **Agregas evadiéndola

**-Oh.-** Dice ella un tanto decepcionada. **-Está bien, yo ya cene.**- Se acerca para saludarte y te da un corto beso en los labios.**- Buenas noches Rach**

**-Buenas noches.-** Dices y ves cómo se aleja

Las noches como esa siguieron repitiéndose, Quinn trataba de acercarse de todas las maneras posibles, pero tú estabas recia, distante, no te sentías cómoda, y sonara terrible, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba pensabas en Santana y ya bastante culpable te sentías como para además estar con ella pensando en alguien mas

Aproximadamente diez días más tarde estando en la oficina recibiste un llamado de tu amigo.

**-¿Hola?.**- Preguntas aunque ya sabias que era el

_-Berry tanto tiempo sin saber de ti._- La voz de Kurt suena festiva al otro lado de la línea

-**Kurty, amigo**.- Dices con una sonrisa**.- ¿Cómo estás?**

**_-Yo bien, ahora._**- Escuchas que hace una pausa.-**_ Dime como estas tú, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Quinn?_**

**-En realidad, no tan bien. **-Dices lanzando un suspiro.**- Pero ¿A qué se debe la pregunta repentina?.-** Preguntas curiosa

**_-Veras, tu novia me llamo hace un rato, y bueno, básicamente me dijo lo mismo que tú, pero agrego que estas distante, algo fría… está preocupada Rach_**.- Dice Kurt con un tono más serio

**-Lo sé, es verdad, hay cosas que no te he contado Kurt.**- Contestas algo triste

**_-Santana ¿No es verdad?._**- Pregunta, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta

-**Sí, ella, y cada día las cosas son más complicadas, ya no sé qué hacer.**- Dices y él te interrumpe

-**_Rach, tu y yo nos debemos una extensa charla, pero sin Blaine, se horrorizara._**- Termina diciendo con una pequeña risita. **_-Pero antes de que te me deprimas por teléfono, te diré._**- Habla y cambia el tono en su voz. **_-Quinn me ha llamado, para que salgamos a bailar, quiere ver si así te despejas un poco_**

**-Realmente lo que menos quiero en este momento es salir.**- Dices algo cansada

**_-Anda, hazlo por ella._**- Te dice el más calmado

**-Está bien, ¿Y cuándo seria?.**- Le preguntas ya resignada

**_-Esta noche.-_** Agrega rápidamente

**-Kurt, pensé que podría prepararme psicológicamente para eso.-** Te ríes

**_-Tienes hasta que vuelvas del trabajo para ello, ¿Que más quieres?._**- Injiere el más alto acompañando tu repentino cambio de humor. **_-Bueno amiga, no te robo más tiempo, nos vemos esta noche._**

**-Nos vemos, adiós.**- Dices y con eso cuelgas

Después de algunas horas por fin volviste a casa, como era de costumbre Kurt y Blaine ya estaban esperándote allí

Quinn te recibió muy efusiva con un largo beso en los labios.

Cuando finalmente se separaron saludaste a tus amigos y te fuiste directo al cuarto, a elegir el atuendo que usarías hoy.

Alguien golpeo la puerta de tu habitación y entro sigiloso

**-¡Blaine! Me asustaste.**- Exclamas arrojándole una de las prendas que había sobre tu cama

**-Hey, lo siento.**- Contestas el esquivando el primer proyectil**. –Vine a decirte que nos iremos pronto, y algo más…**-Hace una pausa. **-Seguro Kurt ya te lo ha dicho, pero bueno**

De pronto lo interrumpes.**- Si, ya he hablado con él, preferiría por esta noche evitar el tema, mi cabeza esta por explotar**

El moreno suspira y vuelve a mirarte antes de irse.**-Te salvas de mi regaño solo por esta noche Berry, solo por hoy.- **Agrega y sonríe

Los gritos de Quinn no te dieron mucho más tiempo, tomaste lo primero que tenías cerca, te vestiste apresurada y los cuatro salieron de tu hogar

Te subiste en el asiento trasero del auto que Blaine conducía, a tu lado tu novia que no escatimo en tomarte de la mano, jugar con tu cabello, dedicarte alguna caricia dulce.

El automóvil se detuvo y todos bajaron entusiasmados, todos menos tú, que claramente tenías muy pocas ganas de todo esto.

El lugar no estaba tan mal, era una disco como cualquier otra, la música sonaba fuerte, el alcohol era demasiado, lo común, lo normal

Se desplazaron hacia la barra y desde allí observaban el resto del sitio, hasta que Kurt rompió el silencio diciendo.

**-¿Que hacemos?, hemos venido a divertirnos, vallamos a bailar de una vez**

**-Estamos esperando a alguien más.**- Agrego Quinn de pronto. **-Le dije que estaríamos aquí**

**-¿A quién?.**- Preguntas curiosa cuando vez que la mirada de tu novia se pierde hasta la puerta de la disco.

**-Ya llego.**- Dice ella con una sonrisa, entonces giras y la ves, si era Santana, más hermosa aunque la última vez que la viste

_Maldición, estas jodida_

**-¿He llegado muy tarde?**.- Pregunta acercándose y saludando a todos, ante la mirada despectiva de Blaine y sorprendida de Kurt

**-No, hace poco que entramos.-** Agrega Quinn. **-Bien ¿Vamos a la pista?.**- Dice mirándote fijamente

**-Pedimos unos tragos y ya estamos con ustedes.**- Se interpone rápida la morena

**-De acuerdo.**- Le contesta y se aleja junto con los dos muchachos

**-No tenía idea de que vendrías.**- Le dices aun un tanto confundida

**-Quinn me invito, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?.-** Pregunta colocando un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja

**-Nada, solo…-**Lanzas un suspiro. **-Nada no me hagas caso**

**-¿Ya has empezado a beber Rach?.**- Te pregunta nuevamente riendo

**-Ni una sola gota.-** Dices mordiéndote el labio

El cantinero les ofrece los vasos y juntas van hacia donde los chicos se encontraban, realmente odias bailar, pero que Santana esté presente, te motivo de alguna manera, ambas se dedicaban miradas cómplices y pequeñas sonrisas.

**-¿Oye San, me acompañas a buscar unas cervezas?.**- Le dijo Blaine a la latina tomándola de la mano, ella te miro, hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego lo acompaño

En ese mismo momento Quinn comenzó a acercarse, te bailaba de una manera un tanto sugestiva, sus manos recorrían tu espalda y su boca comenzó a perderse por tu cuello

Te paralizaste un poco, no estabas acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas en público, finalmente tomo tu rostro y te beso, entre desesperada e intensa, correspondiste algo dudosa hasta que fue todo más natural, pero en un instante abriste tus ojos y allí, del otro lado de la pista estaba Santana, que miraba la escena un tanto molesta, la viste dejar el trago que traía sobre la barra y perderse entre la gente

Rompiste el beso de una manera muy discreta

**-¿Cariño me disculpas?.-** Le dices a Quinn acariciando su mejilla. **-Iré un segundo al tocador**

**-Déjame que te acompaño.**- Te dice ella rápidamente

**-No amor, dejaras solo a Kurty, yo ya regreso.**- Dices y con eso sales en busca de Santana

En el camino cochas con Blaine, y le preguntas por ella, el suspira y con cara de pocos amigos señala la puerta de salida. Apresuras tu paso un poco más, hasta llegar.

Sales y comienzas a buscarla con la mirada, pero aun no la ves, hasta que miras una de las paredes de la fachada y ahí esta ella, recostada, con un cigarro en su boca

**-¿Te he dicho alguna vez, que odio ver a la gente fumar?.**- Dices quitándole el puro de los labios.**- Daña tu salud.**- Agregas tirándolo al suelo

-**No deberías estar aquí.-** Dice la morena aun sin mirarte

**-Pero quiero estar aquí, ¿Porque te fuiste?.-** Preguntas y te pones frente a ella

**_-_****Anda Rachel, tu novia debe querer otro beso, y yo necesito otro cigarro.**- Te contesta alejándose un poco, y la viste acercarse a un hombre de algunos años más que tú, la viste seducirlo, hablarle a susurros en su oído, reírse muy cerca de su boca, eso estaba desesperándote, el saco una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se la entrego, junto con otro puro, entonces ella volvió

**-¿Era necesario?.-** Preguntas acorralándola contra la pared**.- Ese tipo solo dejaba de mirar tu escote para ir hasta tu boca, ¿Además vuelves con esto**?.- Dice otra vez tomando el cigarro de sus labios

**-¿Realmente no entiendo que estás haciendo Rachel?.-** Pregunta ella con una sonrisa. **-Tú y yo no somos nada, así que, regresa con tu novia y déjame en paz**

-**¿Ah sí? Entonces contéstame solo una cosa, ¿Porque te fuiste cuando nos besamos?.**- Repreguntas tú acercándote a su boca

**-Porque lo cursi me produce nauseas.**- Te dice a centímetros de tus labios, y comienza a irse una vez más

**-Espera, San, no te vayas.**- Dices tomándola del brazo antes de perderla

**-Déjalo asi Berry, te doy un consejo, trata de empezar a ser un poco más sincera, te solucionaría la vida.**- Te dice un poco elevando la voz mientras se aleja y la pierdes de vista entra la multitud

Y tú te quedas allí afuera, pensando en que ahora deberías volver a entrar e ir por tu novia, morderte los sentimientos y todas las cosas que tendrías que haberle dicho a esa morena de ojos profundos y te sigues muriendo de miedo de pronunciar.


	13. Capitulo 12- Sorpresa

**Volvi, se que este capi es muuuy corto, pero servira de conexion con el proximo que ya esta en produccion, no se me enojen. Lei sus comentarios, todos muy ofendidos con Rach y San ajaja Los adoro! :D**

**Capitulo 12- Sorpresa**

**Y** desde aquella noche no volviste a verla, después de que Santana se fue, pasaron las horas, los días, ya se había cumplido más de una semana y no habías recibido noticias

Esta demás decir que tu si intentaste localizarla, pero por más que lo intentabas se te hacía imposible, ella no respondía tus mensajes, ni atendía tus llamadas… Más de una vez pensaste en ir hasta su departamento, pero la idea te aterraba, ¿Y si no quería volver a verte? ¿Y si lo que paso aquella noche fue la despedida?

¿Realmente querías que se terminara? No, la respuesta era no, la extrañabas, te morías por escuchar su voz y por ver sus ojos.

Pero las cosas se estaban dando de esta manera, y llegaste a resignarte, a pensar que, si ella no quería verte tal vez era lo mejor, si, tu cabeza pensaba cosas que tu corazón no sentía, pero ¿Qué más podías hacer?

Y todo podía empeorar, si bien… ya sabias que esto en algún momento sucedería, no esperabas que fuese tan directamente, Quinn empezó a preguntar

**Flashback**

La veías intranquila desde esta mañana, como si quisiera decirte algo, aunque siempre que iniciaba la conversación, terminaban hablando de trivialidades

Finalmente se acercó, se sentó junto a ti en el sofá y sin pensar demasiado dijo.

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Santana?**

Abriste la boca tratando de contestar, pero realmente su pregunta te tomo por sorpresa, tragaste saliva algo nerviosa y contestaste.

**-¿Qué es lo que habría de pasar con ella?**

**-Vamos Rachel.-** Dice la rubia cruzándose de brazos**.- No soy estúpida**

**-Quinn, yo no dije eso.-** Injieres tratando de calmarla

**-Pero lo dices con tus acciones, con todo lo que haces.**- Te habla parándose del sofá. **-Yo veo cómo te mira, como te habla**

**-Nada pasa con ella, ¿De acuerdo?.**- Aclaras.-** Estoy contigo, Quinn.**- Dices poniendo tus manos a sus contados

Ella gira su cabeza hacia un costado y suspira, muy suavemente fija sus ojos en ti

**-Estoy celosa.**- Dice mordiéndose la boca

**-Yo podría decir lo mismo.**- Agregas con una sonrisa.**- A ti te estaba ayudando a vestir aquella vez.- **Dices haciendo unas cómicas comillas con tus manos

**-Igualmente Rach.**- Dice ella zafándose de tu agarre. **-Ambas sabemos que las cosas no están bien**

**-Lo sé, es cierto.**- Asientes y giras tu rostro, tienes miedo de que realmente ella vea en tu mirada la verdad. Lo que sentías, lo que te pasaba, Quinn siempre había tenido esa capacidad, parecía algo tonto, algo hasta fuera de lo normal.

Pero ella te miraba, y lo sabía todo.

**-Hey, hey cariño mírame.**- Dice tomando tu mentón y encontrándose con tus ojos. **-Vamos a poder con esto, vamos a superarlo, como lo hemos hecho tantas veces. **

Te limitas a mirarla, no te daba más la cara para prometerle algo que en este momento no sabías si era posible, demasiado mal te sentías ya, habiéndole mentido

La rubia finalmente te abraza y vuelve a susurrarte al oído

**-Te amo.**- Solamente pudiste cerrar los ojos y tratar de contener ese mar de lágrimas que estaba a punto de estallar

**Fin del Flashback**

Kurt le dio otro sorbo a la taza de café, volvió a acercarse con la silla a la mesa y te miro fijo

**-Yo ya no sé qué más decirte Rach.**- Dijo por fin.-** Y sabes que siempre te he apoyado, y que te adoro.-** Vuelve a decirte suspirando

**-Pero…-**Interrumpes

**-Pero siento que, esto no da para más, es decir.**- Hace una pausa. **-Tu estas mal, Quinn está mal, estás pensando en otra persona.- **Dice y deja sobre la mesa la taza. **-Dime Rachel y piensa bien tu respuesta…¿Sigues amando a Quinn?.-** Pregunta sereno

**-Realmente sí, no me imagino la vida sin ella.**- Dices encogiéndote de hombros

**-¿Y que sientes por Santana?**.- Injiere otra vez el más alto

**-Santana me deslumbro, le dio un giro de 360 grados a mi vida, la veo y…**-Haces una pausa. **-Mi corazón explota.**- Agregas.**- ¿Es posible estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez?.-** Preguntas casi un tanto desesperada

**-Creo que esa respuesta ya te la he dado antes, y creo en el fondo realmente si sabes que te sucede, que sientes, sabes bien cuál de los es más grande, lo sabes todo Rach.-** Dice Kurt tomándote la mano.**- Pero estas aterrada.**- Dice nuevamente ladeando un poco su cabeza

**-Genial, me suicidare pronto.-** Dices ahora negando con la cabeza

**-Rachel, no digas estupideces.**- Te regaña mientras vuelve a beber el café. **-Y mejor, ponte a pensar que hacer**

**-Igual, Santana desapareció, no sé nada de ella, así que tal vez.**- Suspiras.-** Tal vez solo tenga que olvidarla**

**-¿Porque tendré una amiga tan terca?.**- Dice Kurt mirando el techo. **-Si quieres verla, solo ve a buscarla, ni que viviera tan lejos**

**-No sé si sea correcto.**- Dices de pronto

**-Rach, nada de lo que últimamente te sucede es correcto.-** Te responde con una sonrisa

**-En eso tienes razón, creo que volveré a casa antes de que se haga más tarde.**- Dices levantándote de tu asiento, te acercas le das un suave beso en la frente y emprendes el regreso a casa

Sacaste de tu bolso las llaves del auto y condujiste hasta tu casa, al llegar encontraste a Quinn trabajando en algunos diseños, casualmente con Brad, el idiota de su jefe

Los saludaste, a él un poco más indiferente, pero era ya de costumbre entre ustedes, ambos se odiaban

Te acercas hasta la cocina y raídamente le preguntas a tu novia

**-¿Quinn, quieres que te prepare algo de comer?**

**-Gracias cariño. Pero ya hemos cenado.-** Dice ella asomando su cabeza para responderte.**- No te hagas problema por nosotros**

**-Obviamente no lo decía por el.**- Dices con el tono de voz un poco más bajo y lo vez pararse del sofá y comenzar a caminar hasta donde te encontrabas

**-Y dime Rachel, el trabajo de abogada debe quitarte mucho tiempo, ¿No es verdad?.**- Pregunta de repente Brad

**-Es una profesión bastante particular.**- Contestas sin mirarlo mientras vas preparando lo que comerás

**-Debe ser realmente triste no poder estar todo lo que quisieras con Quinn, digo.**- Hace una pausa.**- Yo he entablado hace poco una relación con una chica, aunque.**- Dice dándole una mirada a tu novia y rápidamente aclarando.**- No es nada sería.-** Entonces vuelve a mirarte y continua**.- Ambos somos fotógrafos y tenemos la suerte de compartir millones de cosas**

**-Nosotras compartimos todo, Brad, no sé a dónde quieres llegar.**- Lo interrumpes y por primera vez lo miras

**-Solo te aconsejo, como amigo, no la descuides, tal vez puedan robártela.**- Injiere con una sonrisa

**-Mira imbécil, tu y yo no somos amigos…**-Dices elevando un poco la voz

**-¡Rachel!**- Te reprende Quinn desde la sala

**-Y quédate tranquilo, que yo se cuidar muy bien a mi novia, y si algún día la perdiera…- **Haces una pausa y sonríes.**- Jamás estaría con un idiota como tu.**- En ese mismo instante el ruido del microondas corto la charla, tomaste tu improvisada cena y te encerraste en el cuarto dando un portazo

**-Maldito.-** Dices al aire mientras vas acomodándote en la cama, tomas el control de la tv y pones esa serie que tanto te gusta, tal vez así, disminuyan tus ganas de salir y matar al jefe de tu novia

A veces pensabas era algo tonto que una joven de tu edad mirara ese programa, es que te transportaba un poco a tu adolescencia, quizás si en tu escuela habría habido un coro, si hubieran tenido presentaciones, tu madre hubiese aceptado que te inscribas en alguna universidad de artes, pero bueno, era lindo soñar en los ratos libres.

El sonido del celular te saco de tus pensamientos, te levantaste de muy mala gana de tu lugar, tenías en mente que podía ser Blaine o hasta Kurt…

Buscaste en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta y como tantas otras veces viste su nombre en la pantalla.

No sabias bien que hacer, tenías miedo de leer lo que ese mensaje diría.

¿Y si te odiaba? ¿Y si esa era la última vez que hablaban?

Tenías que pensar bien que le dirías, pero ¿Y si quería volver a verte?

Tu ansiedad te gano, y abriste el mensaje

_"Te odio, eres una puta droga Rachel"_

Sonreíste y empezaste a reírte un poco, era linda su forma de expresar que te extrañaba, te apresuraste en contestar.

_"Te eche mucho de menos San"_

Y después de eso, hablaron toda la noche, era algo extraño, ella parecía más dulce, mas…abierta

Aun no entendías como con todo su orgullo había vuelto. Tal vez era una señal, un indicio de algo

Ahora quedaba saber… _¿Qué ibas a hacer tú con eso? _


	14. Capitulo 13 - Melodía Desencadenada

**Capítulo 13- Melodía desencadenada**

Estabas radiante, mentir y decir que ese mensaje no significo nada sería una tontería

Esa mañana hasta pasaste por un puesto de flores y te trajiste contigo un ramo de rosas blancas, tus preferidas

Llegaste al estudio con una sonrisa y colocaste el ramo en un bonito jarrón con agua, estabas de tan buen humor que hasta comenzaste a cantar

Baby, I'm so into you - _Nene, estoy tan interesada en ti_

You've got that something, what can I do - _Tienes ese algo, ¿Que puedo hacer yo?_

Baby, you spin me around, oh - _Nene, me haces girar alrededor, oh_

The earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground - _La tierra se está moviendo, pero no puedo sentir el suelo_

Everytime you look at me - _Cada vez que me miras_

My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see - _Mi corazón salta, es fácil de ver_

Loving you means so much more - _Amarte a ti significa mucho más_

More than anything I ever felt before - _Más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes_

You drive me crazy - _Me vuelves loca_

I just can't sleep _- Simplemente no puedo dormir_

I'm so excited, I'm in too deep - _Estoy tan emocionada, estoy en lo profundo_

Crazy, but it feels alright - _Loca, pero se siente bien_

Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night – _Nene pensar en ti me mantiene despierta en toda noche_

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya.**- Escuchas una voz y al girarte ves a Rose recostada sobre el marco de la puerta. **-Además de abogada cantante, lo haces bien Berry**

**-¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?.**- Preguntas algo avergonzada

**-Desde que empezaste**.- Contesta ella sonriendo e ingresa a tu oficina.**- ¿Qué la tiene tan feliz hoy?**.- Agrega tomando asiento

**-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?.**- Repreguntas frunciendo el ceño

**-¡Hey! Pensé que habíamos construido una bonita relación**.- Se queja la pelirroja

**-Nada nuevo Rose.-** Dices riendo y también te sientas.**- Ahora, ¿Dime que necesitas?**.- Preguntas amablemente

**-Solo venía a traerte estos documentos que tienes que firmar.**- Te contesta algo indignada

**-Bueno, gracias.**- Le dices tomando los papeles. **-Cuando los tenga listos te aviso**

Ella suspira y comienza a irse

**-Rose**.- La llamas de pronto. **-Santana volvió**.- Dices mordiéndote el labio y creando una pequeña sonrisa

**-¡Lo sabía!.**- Exclama y vuelve a sentarse frente a ti. **-Nada nuevo, nada nuevo, si como no.-** Dice haciéndote burla

**-No te ilusiones mucho, solo hablamos por mensajes ayer por la noche.**- Tratas de quitarle importancia

**-Ósea que… ¿Aun no la has visto desde aquella vez?.**- Pregunta recostándose un poco en sillón

**-No, y no hay muchas posibilidades, Quinn me hizo una escena de celos sobre elle el otro día y… no sería bueno que le haga algún comentario sobre Santana ahora.-** Le cuentas

**-Sí, aunque si dejas de verla realmente es como si algo en realidad hubiera pasado entre ustedes.-** Te dice Rose

**-Sinceramente no sé qué hacer con respecto a ello en este momento**.- Agregas esperando que te de alguna respuesta, pero estaba como perdida, como pensando en otra cosa.**- Rose, hey Rose.**- Le dices moviendo tus manos delante de sus ojos

**-¿Eh? Si, lo siento.**- Dice aun algo desconcentrada

**-¿En qué tanto piensas?.-** Preguntas curiosa

**-Se me ha ocurrido una idea increíble.**- Dice levantándose de su lugar

**-Ay dios esto ya me da miedo.-** Dices mientras te tomas la cabeza

**-No, escúchame, mi tío, es dueño de un pub, donde todos los viernes van cantantes amateur o hasta bandas a presentar su música**.- Dice caminando de un lado a otro en tu despacho.

**-Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso conmigo.-** Agregas encogiéndote de hombros

**-Rachel por favor, concéntrate.**- Dice regañándote un poco.**- Yo suelo trabajar allí semana por medio**

**-Tu también trabajas aquí Rose.**- Dices mirándola con más atención

**-¿Tú piensas que es posible vivir con el salario de una secretaria?.**- Pregunta acercándose al escritorio.**- Pues no lo es, ademas, tengo…**- Hace una pausa.**- Mis gastos**.- Aclara.- **Pero no viene al caso, lo que quiero decirte es que puedes cantar esta misma noche allí, lo haces de maravilla San, además seria la excusa perfecta para ver a Santana, Quinn no puede enojarse por ello**

**-Claro que puede, no la conoces.**- Dices sonriendo. **-Además, no canto en público hace mucho, la última vez fue para un tonto casting y ni siquiera fui aceptada.**- Respondes algo triste

**-Anda Rach, anímate, ¿Que puedes perder?.**- Te pregunta elevando una ceja

**-No se Rose, además, no sé qué pueda cantar y que me pondré, ¡Dios no!.**- Contestas nerviosa

**-En primer lugar, no te pongas histérica, porque te golpeare.-** Te dice levantando su puño de manera cómica. **-En segundo, cualquier canción que cantes será grandiosa y escucha esto, porque no lo repetiré, eres bella, lo que sea te quedara estupendo.**- Dice cruzándose de brazos y suspirando

**-¿Y en tercero?.**- Preguntas divertida

**-Con el primero y el segundo basta.**- Contesta riendo. **-Entonces bien, ¿Que dices?.**- Pregunta entusiasmada

**-De acuerdo, esto no terminara bien, ¿Lo sabes no es verdad?.**- Preguntas algo temerosa

**-Deja de preocuparte, será perfecto.-** Agrega. **-Paso por tu casa como a las diez y ¿Vamos juntas?.**- Pregunta saliendo de la oficina

**-Está bien, te espero.**- Contestas y lo primero que haces es llamar a Quinn

**_-¿Hola?._**- Escuchas su voz al otro lado de la línea

**-Cariño soy yo, tengo algo que contarte.**- Dices y se nota a leguas la alegría en tu voz

Y así, con lujo de detalles le contaste a tu novia lo que había pasado, lo que Rose te había propuesto y le transmitiste tus enormes ganas de hacerlo, también un poco de miedo, y una gran ansiedad

Ella obviamente acepto, se ofreció a contactar a Kurt y Blaine y como lo esperabas, no nombro a Santana

Estuviste toda la tarde pensando si llamarla o no, si mandarle un mensaje.

Finalmente resolviste que sería para problemas, y decidiste que por esta vez, aunque te encantaría que este, tendrías que desistir de esa idea

Llegaste a casa bastante apresurada, tocaste el timbre, habías olvidado tus llaves.

Para tu sorpresa fue Blaine quien te abrió la puerta.

Lo saludaste con una sonrisa y entraste, hablando recostados en el sofá estaban tu novia y Kurt, que al verte dieron un salto y te dieron un gran abrazo

**-Es increíble que esto esté sucediendo, aun no entiendo como esta chica Rose la convenció.**- Dice de pronto el más alto rompiendo el silencio

**-Quédate tranquilo, yo tampoco tengo idea de como lo hizo.**- Respondes tu entre risas

**-Oigan, es bastante temprano, ¿Quieren que prepare algo de comer antes de irnos?**.- Pregunta Quinn dirigiéndose a la cocina

**-Yo realmente muero de hambre.**- Contesta Blaine acompañándola. **-¿Ustedes?.**- Dice señalándote a ti y a su novio

**-Tengo el estómago cerradísimo, prefiero ir viendo que me pondré.**- Dices

**-¿Puedo ayudarte a elegir el vestuario? Por favor, por favor.**- Dice Kurt saltando a tu lado

**-Ok, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, por dios, es demasiado gay.**- Dices riendo y tomándolo de la mano

**-Esto es indignante, yo soy el diseñador, pero el elegirá su ropa.**- Agrega Blaine mientras se alejan

Entran en la habitación y te desplomas en la cama

**-Bien.**- Te dice sacando toda la ropa de tu closet y arrojándotela encima.**- Te probaras todo y decidiremos**

**-¿Estás loco? Ni ebria me pruebo toda la ropa.**- Te quejas debajo de la pila

**-Bueno, no toda, ¿Pero que tienes pensado usar?.**- Pregunta recostándose sobre la pared pero tú no le contestas. **-Rachel, Rach.**- Te llama

**-¿Qué?.**- Preguntas algo desganada

**-¿Que te sucede? Tendrías que estar entusiasmada, es una muy buena oportunidad, ¿No es lo que siempre has querido hacer?.**- Te dice acercándose al borde de la cama

**-Sí, estoy muy contenta por esto es solo que…-** Él te interrumpe

**-Que son… ¿Nervios?.**- Pregunta y se auto responde. **-No, no parecen ser nervios… es algo más. ¿Qué es Rach?.**- Te mira con más atención, pero realmente no te deja contestar. **-Santana, es Santana, ¿No podrá ir? ¿Por eso estas así?.-** Iba a hablar nuevamente pero ahora lo interrumpes tu

**-¡Puedes dejar que conteste!.**- Dices regañándolo un poco. **-Sí, es por San, pero no vendrá no porque no pueda, no vendrá porque ni siquiera sabe de esto**.- Agregas algo triste

**-¿¡Porque no le has dicho Rach!?.**- Te grita saltando a la cama tu amigo

**-Cállate, cállate que nos oirán.**- Dices golpeándolo con un almohadón. **-No le dije, porque después de la escena que Quinn me hizo me mataría, no es el momento para que Santana reaparezca, creo**

**-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero tú te mueres por que vaya.**- Dice el quitándote el almohadón

**-Sí, pero eso no cambia mi decisión.**- Agregas empezando a acomodar la ropa. **-Y que no se hable más del tema, ¿Entendido?**.- Preguntas amenazante

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tengo miedo.**- Te contestas riendo

Las horas siguientes pasaron rápido, finalmente encontraste que ponerte y Kurt se sentía orgulloso de ser el, quien había elegido tu atuendo

Por fin el timbre de la casa sonó y Quinn apareció con Rose en tu living

**-Wow amiga, te ves increíble.**- Te dijo la pelirroja mientras te daba un fuerte abrazo. **-¿Estas lista?**

**-Realmente no.**- Dices un poco nerviosa

**-Bien, es una buena respuesta.**- Bromea. **-¿Nos vamos gente? No quiero que lleguemos tarde**

Rose había traído una especie de vans que un hombre de algunos años más que tu conducía, todos se subieron y emprendieron viaje

**-Dime, ¿Quién es ese tipo?.**- Le preguntas con el ceño fruncido

**-Mi tío tonta, no, no es un violador serial, quédate tranquila, estas paranoica Rach, relájate, péinate, despéinate, pero relájate.-** Te contesta riendo

**-Pensé que era mucho más viejo.-** Agregas

**-Pues no, y es muy sexy-** Te dice Rose con una sonrisa

**-Yo sabía que eras rara, lo sabía.**- Dices tú mirando hacia otro lado

Luego de algunos minutos más llegaron al pub, los chicos bajaron y Rose los fue ubicando en una de las mesas, después vino por ti y te llevo tras el escenario

**-Bueno Berry, este es el momento de la verdad.**- Te dice y sientes como tus piernas empiezan a temblar.**- Tu tranquila, sales saludas al público, dices tu nombre y cantas, ¿Lista?**

**-¿Ya?.**- Preguntas totalmente atemorizada.**- ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Mi cabello está bien? ¿Y el vestido? ¿Es muy corto?**.- Tu corazón se acelera y solo puedes ver como Rose se burla de ti

**-Rachel, todo está perfecto, ¿Si? ¿Me crees?.-** Solo te limitas a asentir. **-Eres la siguiente**

Entonces desaparece de escena y quedas solo tu tras el telón, la banda anterior estaba por terminar, finalmente escuchaste aplausos y viste a cinco muchachos que salían abrazándose y festejando. Uno se detuvo y se percató de tu presencia

**-Suerte.-** Te dijo antes de irse con una sonrisa

Respiraste hondo una vez más y saliste, cuando tomaste el micrófono entre tus manos, el miedo desapareció

**-Buenas noches a todos.**- Dices mientras miras por completo el lugar, había muchísima gente.**- Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y espero que disfruten del espectáculo.**- Agregas y de pronto tus ojos se cruzan con un rostro demasiado conocido, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? La música empieza a sonar y no puedes evitar sonreír

So emotional

I don't know why I like it - _No sé por qué me gustas_ I just do - _Solo lo hago_

I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me _- He estado escuchando el latido de tu corazón dentro de mí_

I keep your photograph beside my bed - _ Mantengo tu fotografía al lado de mi cama_

Livin' in a world of fantasies - _Viviendo en un mundo de fantasías_

I can't get you out of my head - _No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza_

I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night - _He estado esperando para que el teléfono suene toda la noche_

Buscaste a tu novia, a tus amigos y fijaste tus ojos allí, ellos te sonreían en señal de aprobación, Kurt ya se había parado sobre una de las sillas y cantaba algo alborotado

Why you wanna make me feel so good - _¿Por qué me quieres hacer sentir tan bien?_

I got a love of my own baby - _Tengo un amor propio_

I shouldn't get so hung up on you - _No debería estar tan colgada a tí_

I remember the way that we touch - _Recuerdo la forma en que nos tocábamos_

I wish I didn't like it so much - _Desearía que no me hubiese gustado tanto_

Intentabas focalizar tu mirada en otro lugar, pero cada palabra que salía de tu boca, sabias que era para ella

I get so emotional baby - _Me siento tan emocional, cariño_

Every time I think of you - _Cada vez que pienso en tí_

I get so emotional baby - _Me siento tan emocional, cariño_

Ain't it shocking what love can do - _¿No es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el amor?_

Ain't it shocking what love can do _- ¿No es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el amor?_

Ain't it shocking what love can do - _¿No es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el amor?_

Tu mente te jugo una mala pasada y en un segundo reviviste todos los besos, las caricias, era desesperante escudarse detrás de una canción

I gotta watch you walk in the room baby - _Tengo que verte caminar en la habitación, cariño_

I gotta watch you walk out – _Tengo que verte salir_

I like the animal way you move - _Me gusta la forma animal en la que te mueves,_

And when you talk I just watch your mouth - _Y cuando hablas sólo miro tu boca_

I remember the way that we touch - _Recuerdo la forma en que nos tocábamos_

I wish I didn't like it so much - _Desearía que no me hubiese gustado tanto_

Volviste a mirarla y la viste sonreírte, querías terminar de cantar y correr a besarla, gritar por ese micrófono que era la mujer más bella de todo el maldito lugar

I get so emotional baby - _Me siento tan emocional, cariño_,

Every time I think of you _- Cada vez que pienso en tí_

I get so emotional baby - _Me siento tan emocional, cariño_

Ain't it shocking what love can do - _¿No es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el amor?_

I get so emotional, oh baby - _Me siento tan emocional, oh cariño_

Ain't it shocking what love can do - _¿No es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el amor?_

La canción termino y para tu sorpresa la gente aplaudía con fuerza, hasta te pareció escuchar que algún loco pedía que cantes otra, hiciste una pequeña reverencia en el escenario, sonreíste al público, saludaste y desapareciste tras el telón

Rose fue la primera en aparecer

**-Rachel, eso fue, genial, los clientes están encantados, mi tío dijo que no permitirá que esto sea algo de una sola vez, quiere que trabajes aquí**.- Te dice la pelirroja un tanto emocionada. **-Pero ven, hay alguien que quiere verte.**- Agrega tomándote de la mano y llevándote a una especie de camarín

Y al entrar al pequeño cuarto allí la ves, hermosa como siempre

**-Bueno, las dejo, nos vemos luego Rach.-** Te dice Rose y antes de salir te guiña un ojo

**-Estuviste increíble.-** Dijo de pronto Santana rompiendo el silencio

**-Gracias, pero ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Quién te dijo que estaría aquí?.-** Preguntas un tanto desconcertada

**-Kurt me llamo, dijo que esto fue algo de último momento y no habías tenido tiempo de avisarme**.- Dice simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. **-No podía faltarte.**- Agrega sonriendo

**-¿Te has cruzado con Quinn?.**- Preguntas un tanto temerosa. **-¿Te ha dicho algo?**

**-Sí, la he visto, la salude**.- Aclara la morena. **-Y me ha tratado como siempre ¿Porque?.**- Pregunta ahora ella curiosa

**-No, no es nada, de verdad, muchas gracias por haber venido, significa mucho para mi.**- Vuelves a decirle y ves como ella se acerca

**-Estas hermosa Rach.**- La ves suspirar y morderse la boca

**-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que los suspiros y las mordidas de labios ocultan verdades muy verdaderas?.**- Preguntas acercándote un poco más

**-No me lo han dicho nunca, pero empezare a tenerlo en cuenta.**- Te contesta con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

**-¿Y bien? ¿Que oculta usted, Santana Lopez? **.- Preguntas de nuevo mientras miras su boca

**-Me gustas Rachel, me gustas mucho.**- Te dice Santana mientras va tomándote de la cintura, pero la ves nuevamente morderse la boca

**-Umhm lo hiciste otra vez.**- Dices mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa

**-Te quiero.-**Dice de pronto**. -Así, loca, celosa, abogada, artista, te quiero.**- Te dice y no lo piensas un segundo más colocas tus manos tras su cuello y muy lentamente besas sus labios, ella desliza sus manos a través de tu espalda, y poco a poco va enredando sus dedos en tu cabello, te separas un centímetro y sonríe sobre tus labios

**-Esto está mal.**- Dices y apoyas tu frente sobre la suya

**-Lo se**.- Te contesta mientras acaricia tu mejilla

**-Pero últimamente, ni aunque intente puedo hacer lo correcto.**- Dices y es ella ahora quien muerde tu labio inferior para volver a besarte, luego de algunos segundos rompe el beso de una manera muy suave y te dice

**-Escucha Rach, sé que estas de novia, sé que esto no es lo ideal, tampoco te estoy insinuando ser amantes ni nada por el estilo, ya he tenido que pasar por una situación similar en el pasado, y realmente no resulto como esperaba**.- Dice haciendo una pausa.**- Solo quería que sepas que, no quiero ser tu amiga y no puedo serlo, solo eso.- **Vuelve a decir y te da un corto beso.- **Nos vemos afuera bella.-** Agrega y con eso sale del cuarto

¿Todo lo que acaba de pasar era real? ¿O sencillamente estabas viviendo una realidad paralela?

Pasas los dedos por tus labios y vuelven a ti las sensaciones de cada uno de los besos

Sí, todo había sido real. Ella había admitido por fin que te quería, entonces ahora, ahora si estabas jodida


	15. Capitulo 14- Azabache

**Holaaa! Volvi! :) Bueni este capitulo, como no he tenido mucho tiempo de sentarme y escribirlo de un tiron por culpa de mis examenes u.u ha sido creado medio por etapas jajaj y capas algunas partes sean mejores que otras.  
Debo decir que lo termine hoy, escuchando una y otra vez en mi reproductor Let it be, lo que me puso algo cursi, seguro lo notaran. Espero les guste! :D**

**Capitulo 14- Azabache**

Había llegado por fin el último mes del año

Diciembre traía consigo muchísimas cosas, demasiadas cosas que odiabas

Porque en tu niñez, la navidad y el año nuevo significaban regalos, enormes reuniones de familia e increíbles fuegos artificiales

Y en realidad que te hayas enterado que Santa no existía, no te había robado la ilusión de esas fechas.

Pero al crecer empezaste a ver lo que en verdad había detrás de cada fiesta, era la competencia de aparentar, fingir que se soportaban personas que evitaban verse los otros 364 días del año.

Tenerlos a todos en una misma habitación, no era para nada sano, por eso desde hace ya algunos años habías tratado de poner excusas para no volver a tu casa.

El problema, era que tu novia las adoraba y prácticamente volvías por ella.

La sola idea de ver a su hermana ya te producía malestar, tú la odiabas y ella también, pero eso no hacia las cosas más sencillas

Había pasado la primera semana del mes y estabas esperando que Quinn te haga la famosa pregunta, raramente aun no sucedía

Volviste esa tarde del trabajo algo cansada.

**-Cariño, llegue.**- Dices mientras vas ingresando al living

**-Estoy en la recamara Rache.-** Escuchas su voz y vas hasta allí, quitándote en el camino los molestos zapatos que usas, pero al entrar la vez armando una maleta

**-¿Y esto?.**- Dices de pronto algo asustada y ella te sonríe

**-Tranquila, no estoy huyendo.**- Te contestas y se acerca a darte un beso. **-Mi madre llamo esta mañana, hay problemas con los papeles de la casa.**- Dice rodando los ojos.**- Quiere que vaya lo antes posible**

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe?.**- Preguntas. **-Puedo pedir unos días en el trabajo, además podría asesorar a tu madre por cualquier duda.**- Agregas

**-No creo que haga falta amor, es una tontería.-** Te responde minimizando el asunto

**-¿Estará Ludmila no es verdad?.**- Repreguntas elevando una ceja.**- Por eso no quieres que vaya**

**-Rach.**- Te dice ella suspirando. **-Sabes como es mi hermana, no te dejaría decir palabra, no quiero que hagas un viaje tan largo solo para quedarte callada.**- Agrega, estabas por objetar algo pero te interrumpió. **-Si, sé que lo que te diga te importa poco y opinarías de todas maneras, ese es el problema.-** Termina sonriéndote

Bufas un poco molesta, entonces ella vuelve a hablar

**-Vamos, no te enojes.**- Dice dándote un abrazo.**- Prometo volver lo antes posible, será algo de un día, dos a lo sumo.**- Aclara colocando un mechón de cabello tras tu oreja

**-¿Cuándo te vas?**.-Preguntas de repente

**-Mañana temprano.-** Te contesta haciendo un pequeño puchero

**-¿Puedo por lo menos llevarte a la terminal?**.- Dices otra vez, aun de mal humor

**-Dios prométeme que no te enojaras.**- Te ruega y comienzas a desconcertarte

**-Oh, genial, más sorpresas…-** Suspiras. **-¿Que sucede?**

**-Cuando mi madre llamo, estaba con Brad y bueno, él se ofreció a llevarme.-** Va diciéndote de una manera suave

**-Umhm, ¿Y eso tiene que importarme por?**.- Preguntas entrecerrando los ojos. **-Le cancelas y fin del asunto**

**-Ya arreglamos cariño, no puedo cancelarle.**- Dice tratando de convencerte

**-Sí, si puedes, pero de acuerdo, como quieras.**- Terminas negando con la cabeza. -**Saluda a tu madre de mi parte, ¿O también lo hará Brad por mí?**.- Dices un tanto irónica

**-Celosa eres sexy.**- Te dice la rubia mientras ríe

**-Uno de estos días, uno de estos días ese pobre imbécil morirá.-** Agregas mientras sales del cuarto

Esa noche dormiste algo intranquila, dormir, lo que uno entiende por dormir no fue justamente lo que hiciste.

Es decir no pensabas en que Quinn podía estar con alguien más, pero ¿Y si lo hacía? Tal vez era como lo justo ¿No?

En algún momento tu cabeza dejo de pensar tonterías y te dormiste, a la mañana siguiente como era de costumbre, tu novia dejo una bonita nota sobre la mesa de la cocina en la cual se despedía, te pedía disculpas una vez más y prometía regresar pronto

Seguías indignada, no ibas a mentir, pero tenías que irte a trabajar. Tomaste tus cosas, subiste a tu automóvil y emprendiste viaje hacia el estudio

Todo estaba un poco descontrolado, Rose corría de un lado a otro sin detenerse, en realidad era cómico, nunca la habías visto trabajar tanto

Entraste a la oficina y te desplomaste en el sillón, como era de esperarse a los pocos minutos la pelirroja apareció por la puerta

**-Buenos días.-** Dices con una sonrisa, pero notas su mal humor

**-No hay nada de bueno-**. Contesta ella frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Porque? ¿Sucedió algo malo?.**- Preguntas un tanto preocupada

**-Los teléfonos no han dejado de sonar en toda la mañana, ya atendí a cinco mujeres desquiciadas que llegaron a la puerta del estudio a buscar a sus esposos y algunas de ellas que vinieron con sus hijos los dejaron olvidados en la recepción, ¡Esto parece una guardería!.**- Exclama casi gritando

**-Lamento recordarte que, atender el teléfono, es parte de tu trabajo.-** Le dices casi riendo.**- Pero bueno, entiendo lo de los niños, aunque, serias una buena niñera ¿Sabes? Veo la paciencia en tus ojos.**- Agregas tomándote el mentón

**-Tu síguete burlando, que en cuanto no los soporte más, te los mando a la oficina.**- Te amenaza.**- Ah, toma.**- Dice entregándote unos papeles. **-Es tu correspondencia, no sé porque te la envían aquí.**- Injiere, y la vez irse tan rápido como entro

Era bastante natural que en algunas ocasiones los clientes envíen algún tipo de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados, tomaste todos los sobre que Rose te había dado y leíste muy por encima las protocolares cartas que habías recibido

Pero el último era un tanto más pesado, lo abres un poco extrañada y lees lo siguiente…

_"Estimada Srta. Berry, nos dirigimos a usted en agradecimiento por su trabajo, la empresa está muy conforme con su desempeño, estamos pensando en hacerle una oferta, aunque ya nos contactaremos más adelante, finalmente esperamos que acepte este obsequio en señal de retribución, saludos Licenciada…"_

Luego de dejar la carta sobre el escritorio miras una vez más el contenido del sobre y allí las vez, dos entradas para un partido de futbol, bueno no era cualquier partido de futbol, pero creo que tus clientes creyeron que tendrías un esposo muy masculino al cual llevar

Sin Quinn en casa realmente esto no servía para mucho, pensaste hasta en dárselas a algunos de tus compañeros, pero el día avanzo rápido y te lleno de trabajos pendientes

Finalmente volviste, arrojaste algo cansada las cosas sobre la mesa y lentamente te desplomaste en el sofá

Preparaste una simple cena, como cada vez que te quedabas sola, tomaste una botella de cerveza del congelador y encendiste el televisor.

El alcohol te hacia recordar un poco a San, básicamente comenzaste a comprar por ella, haciendo zapping entre los canales, caíste en una película de Disney y tu cabeza volvió a recordar su nombre

Miraste sobre tu hombro a la mesa del living y viste las entradas que el cliente te había dado

**_-Qué más da._**- Pensaste levantándote del sofá. _**-Tal vez a ella también le guste el futbol**_

Tomaste el celular y marcaste apresurada su número

**_-¿Hola?_**.- Escuchas su voz algo sorprendida en realidad

**-San, soy yo.**- Dices esperando que reconozca tu voz. **-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?**

**_-Am…-_** Contesta ella algo dudosa. **_-En realidad, si._**- Agrega. _**-Pero Noah y Brittany no hay aparecido aun, ¿Porque?.**_- Pregunta ahora curiosa

**-Es que tengo dos entradas para la final de un torneo de futbol y quería saber si… ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?**.- Repreguntas un tanto esperanzada y escuchas que lanza una carcajada

**_-Rach, el futbol me parece un deporte tonto._**- Contesta despreocupada.- **_Además, dos entradas, ¿Tu novia no quiere ir?_**.- Injiere la morena

**-Quinn no está en la ciudad.**- Respondes rápidamente. **-Anda San, por favor**

**_-De acuerdo, pero esto te saldrá caro.-_** Agrega suspirando. _**-Estaré allí en un rato**_

**-Genial, nos vemos pronto.**- Dices y sin más cuelgas

Arrojaste el teléfono sobre la mesa y te dirigiste a vestirte, el tiempo paso volando, Santana ya había llegado.

Retocaste por última vez tu maquillaje y emprendieron viaje hasta el estadio

**-No, no entiendo.**- Dice nuevamente la rubia abrochándose el cinturón del tu automóvil

**-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes?.**- Preguntas mientras te sientas en el asiento de conductor

**-Todo, ¿Porque estamos yendo a ver un equipo de futbol argentino?.**- Repregunta cruzándose de brazos

**-Aquí vamos otra vez.-** Dices negando con la cabeza. **-Te he dicho que mi abuelo, era Argentino, y fue el, quien me ha contagiado esta simpatía por ese equipo.-** La miras y vez como asiente atenta.**-En la última reunión de trabajo con un cliente, salió el tema de la familia…**- Sonríes. **-Creo haberle dicho algo de esto y seguramente por eso me han regalado las entradas.- **Concluyes

**-¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño que suena eso?.**- Pregunta ella con una ceja levantada

**-Lo sé, pero es una final de campeonato, no me interesa cuan extraño sea.**- Agregas sacándole la lengua

**-No tenía idea que te gustara tanto, es decir eres una chica.-** Te dice frunciendo un poco el ceño

**-Yo también tengo secretos, señorita Lopez.**- Dices guiñándole un ojo

El anochecer llego, el partido termino y ahora había una morena que se burlaba de que tu equipo había perdido, otra vez

**-No pero espera Rach, espera.**- Decia San entre risas. **-El quinto gol fue bello.-** Agregaba componiendo un poco la compostura y tu cara comenzaba a transformarse

**-¿Qué es lo bello de eso Santana?.**- Preguntas ofuscada

**-Tu cara, tu cara indignada es lo mejor.**- Te decía riendo aún más. **-Te ves, tierna**

**-Ignorare eso.**- Dices suspirando. **-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?.**- Preguntas de pronto

**-¿Vamos al parque? Quiero, solo caminar.**- Contesta entrecerrando un poco los ojos

**-Claro**.- Dices algo sorprendida

Unos minutos más tarde detienes el auto y ambas bajan juntas. Era extraño ella estaba algo, diferente.

Caminaban calladas una junto a la otra sin decirse nada, en ocasiones la mirabas de manera disimulada y ella te regalaba una sonrisa

Su voz rompió el silencio y finalmente te hablo.

**-La pase muy bien esta noche Rach…**- Dijo haciendo una pausa. **-Hoy fue mi cumpleaños.**- Agrego algo tímida

**-San…-**Dices algo apenada.**- ¿Porque no me dijiste nada?.**- Preguntas deteniéndote frente a ella

**-No tenías por qué saberlo, además te lo estoy diciendo ahora.-** Te dice creando una pequeña sonrisa

Sientes muy suaves las gotas de lluvia que empiezan a caer sobre tus hombros y solo atinas a abrazarla, unes tu cuerpo al suyo y envuelves tus brazos en su cuello.

La lluvia comienza a intensificarse, pero a ninguna parecía importarle demasiado

**-Feliz Cumpleaños San.**- Dices susurrándole al oído y poco a poco van separando sus rostros

Ella posa su mano en tu mejilla y coloca un mechón más de cabello empapado tras tu oreja

Supones que estaba por agradecerte, pero no la dejaste continuar, su boca te pedía a gritos que la besaras, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y no ibas a perder esa oportunidad

Te acercaste un poco más. **-Hazlo.**- Dijo sonriendo sobre tus labios

La besaste, y como cada vez que lo hacías, el mundo se detuvo, la fuerza de la lluvia no te tocaba, el frio no atravesaba tu piel, era solo el calor de su cuerpo y el tuyo, eran solo sus bocas, sus respiraciones, eran solo ustedes, en medio de la nada

Un pequeño llanto las separo, entre la lluvia interminable pudieron divisar debajo de un árbol una pequeña caja

Se acercaron muy despacio y descubrieron a un pequeño cachorro, algo asustado por la tempestad y los truenos

Santana lo tomo en brazos y te miro ilusionada

**-Tenemos que llevarlo a casa Rach, mira está muriendo de frio.-** Suplica creando un pequeño puchero

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.**- Dices dándole tu abrigo para que lo tapara.**- Vamos, nos enfermaremos los tres.**- Agregas con una sonrisa

Subieron al automóvil rápidamente entonces preguntaste

**-Espera, tu dijiste a casa…-**Haces una pausa algo nerviosa. **-¿La tuya o la mía?.**- Le dices algo nerviosa

**-A la mía Rachel, ¿A dónde más?.**- Repregunta elevando una ceja

**-Oh, lo siento, lo siento.-** Dices negando con la cabeza y poniendo en movimiento el vehículo. **-Es muy bonito, ¿Bonito o bonita?.**- Preguntas lanzándole una rápida mirada al cachorro

**-Bonita, hermosa en realidad.**- Dice acariciándola para que deje de temblar.**- Es increíble que haya terminado en ese lugar**

**-Increíble es que la hayamos encontrado.-** Agregas. **-¿Es aquí no?.**

Ella suelta una pequeña risa.**- Has venido varias veces como para olvidarlo**

Detienes el auto y ambas bajan. Te hace señas para que tomes las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y le sonríes un tanto picara

**-Rachel, ¿Enserio?.**- Pregunta ladeando la cabeza

**-No me digas nada, me comportare.**- Injieres tomando apresurada las llave y abriendo la puerta

**-Quédate con ella, yo iré por unas toallas para secarla.**- Dice y la coloca en tus brazos

Realmente era una perrita preciosa, tenía el pelaje negro azabache y unos ojos enormes, que te miraban un poco más tranquilos, pero parecía cansada

A los pocos segundos Santana apareció en el living

Juntas la secaron y colocaron en una improvisada camita cerca del calentador

**-¿Tendríamos que darle algo que comer? ¿Algo que tomar?.-**Preguntaba ansiosa

**-Hey, hey tranquila.**- Dices sonriendo. **-Lo importante ahora es que se quedó dormida.**- Haces una pausa. **-¿Como la llamaras?.**- Preguntas

**-Azabache.**- Dice la latina muy segura

**-Santana, por dios ese nombre es horrendo.-** Te ríes

**-Claro que no.**- Se cruza de brazos ofendida. **-Es perfecto para ella**

**-Es demasiado largo, la confundirás.**- Agregas. **-Yo le diré Bache, acabo de decidirlo**

**-¡Rachel!.-** Exclama y su pequeño grito hace que empiece a llorar

**-Bueno, creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa.**- Dices tomando tu abrigo y dirigiéndote a la puerta

**-No puedes dejarme sola con ella, no para de llorar, no sé qué hacer.-** Dice colocándose sobre la salida

**-¿Enserio no me dejaras salir?.**- Preguntas y te muerdes la boca.**- ¿Has probado darle un peluche?**

**-¿Peluche?.**- Pregunta algo confundida. **-Rach, a ti te ha hecho mal ese hotdog que comimos en el estadio ¿No es verdad?**

**-San, ¿Tienes o no?.**- Dices suspirando. **-Aunque es eso o… **

**-¿O qué?.**- Injiere rápidamente la morena

**-Tendrá que dormir contigo.**- Le contestas encogiéndote de hombros

**-Al parecer sabes mucho al respecto.**- Dice tomándote del brazo. **-Te quedaras hasta que se duerma, luego te liberare.**- Agrega convencida

**-De acuerdo, trato.**- Dices y la ves elevar su dedo menique.**- ¿Qué haces?.**- Te ríes divertida

**-Promételo por la garrita.-** Contesta haciendo un bonito puchero, entonces imitas su gesto y sonríe. **-Bien vamos a la cama**

**-¿Piensas que me acostare con esta ropa mojada?.**- Preguntas señalando tu atuendo

Bufa un tanto molesta y vuelve a guiarte a la habitación con Bache en brazos

**-Toma lo que gustes del armario.**- Te dice acostándose en la cama

Después de buscar un poco encuentras una amplia camiseta, amabas dormir con ese tipo de ropa, miras sobre tu hombro y ves que está dándote la espalda, te quitas la remera y comienzas a desabrochar tu sujetador

**-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?.**- Sientes que dice su voz y te avergüenzas

**-No, claro que no.**- Contestas colocándote rápidamente la camisa. Terminas de vestirte y te recuestas a su lado

Era una situación cómica de ver, cada una a un lado de la cama, con Bache en medio aun algo inquieta

**-¿Piensas que se dormirá pronto?.**- Pregunta de pronto mirándote a los ojos

**-Aun no hablo con los animales, pero si quieres lo intento.**- Dices burlándote un poco de ella

**-¡Rach!**.- Te regaña

**-Es como un bebe San**.- Agregas. **-Arrúllala, se quedara dormida.**- Dices mientras comienzas a acariciarla

Luego de una larga hora finalmente lograste que Bache se durmiera, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa y te dispusiste a levantarte de la cama.

Santana tomo tu mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los tuyos

**-Quédate conmigo esta noche.**- Te pidió en un susurro

Y así, en silencio volviste a acostarte en la cama, pasaste tu mano sobre su cintura y ella acaricio muy suave tu rostro

No sabes bien como, ni en qué momento te quedaste dormida, pero realmente no había nada más hermoso en el mundo, que sus ojos sean lo último que veas antes de cerrar los tuyos


	16. Capitulo 15 - Recomenzar

**Cortiiiisimo, lo se. Prometo que el próximo sera mas largo! Gracias por todo :)**

**Capitulo 15- Recomenzar**

Y después de esa noche, después de esa noche todo cambio. Porque no solamente hablabas con Santana todo el tiempo, ella había cambiado su manera de verte, de considerarte, ya no eras… una cita más. Y no está demás decir que eso te encantaba

Sus escapadas de su consultorio a tu estudio, los desayunos improvisados y algún que otro almuerzo en un restaurant cercano.

Hasta en alguna ocasión había aparecido con Bache, que hizo prácticamente un desastre en tu ordenada oficina

Ninguna de las dos sabía bien que era eso en realidad, pero se sentía de maravilla.

Habían pasado las irremediables fiestas de fin de año y te sentías bastante aliviada, nada fue tan trágico como te esperabas.

Los ´Problemas´ que la madre de tu novia estaba teniendo finalmente terminaron y ella no había tenido que volver, por lo menos no por ahora

Pero últimamente Quinn estaba algo… extraña. Tenía algunas salidas repentinas, y sentías que en verdad estaba ocultándote algo. La rubia solía ser muy afectuosa y atenta, sin embargo notabas la diferencia.

Los días y semanas del nuevo año iban avanzando, y esta actitud tanto tuya como de ella, parecía volverse rutinaria

Volvías del trabajo algo inquieta la verdad, mañana era tu aniversario y no imaginabas como encarar esa situación

Bajas de tu automóvil y te diriges a la puerta, una vez más habías olvidado las llaves.

Tocas el timbre pero no hay respuesta alguna, golpeas un poco, y nada.

Se te ocurre girar la perilla y para tu sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta. Ingresas muy lentamente, en realidad algo asustada.

Pero lo que viste sólo hizo cambiar tu expresión. Los pétalos de rosa esparcidos por todo el salón, un conjunto de velas, que lo iluminaban a la perfección y una botella de champagne acompañada de dos copas.

Te acercas al sofá y ves como tu novia sale de la habitación con una rosa blanca en su mano.

**-Quinn…**- Dices en un susurro. **-¿Qué es todo esto cariño?.**- Preguntas sin salir aun de tu asombro

**-Bueno, como sabrás mañana es nuestro aniversario.**- Te contesta llegando hasta donde estas. **-Y quería empezarlo de la mejor manera.**- Agrega entregándote la flor con una sonrisa

**-Estás loca, lo sabes ¿No es verdad?.**- Dices negando con la cabeza, realmente no podías creerlo, todo era perfecto

**-Loca, enamorada…-** Te contesta destapando la botella. **-¿No es lo mismo?.**- Pregunta entregándote una de las copas

De pronto toma tu mano y te guía hasta la mesa, todo estaba estupendo

**-Espero que disfrutes de la cena, me tomo toda la tarde.**- Injiere mientras se sienta frente a ti

**-Siempre has sido una excelente cocinera, lo amare, estoy segura.**- Contestas y las horas empiezan a pasar, esto era increíble, estabas embelesada con cada detalle, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, había tocado tu punto más sensible

Terminaron de comer entre risas, contando viejas anécdotas y recordando bellos momentos juntas

**-Ven amor, vamos al sofá, ya son casi las doce.**- Te dice haciéndote lugar a su lado

**-Quinn… esto es.**- Te interrumpe colocando un dedo sobre tu boca

**-Esta vez déjame hablar a mi.**- Agrega. **-Rach, yo sé que… las cosas entre nosotras no están pasando el mejor de los momentos.-** Dice lanzando un suspiro. **-Pero quiero que sepas, necesito que entiendas, que eres lo que más amo en este mundo.-** Hace una pausa. **-Y estoy segura que podemos con esto, estoy segura que podemos pasar esta tormenta.-** Te dice y sientes como un nudo empieza a crearse en la boca de tu estomago

La miras a los ojos y te transportas al momento cuando la conociste, al primer beso, la primera vez que le dijiste que la amabas, cuando finalmente unieron sus vidas y no puedes evitar comenzar a llorar

**-Hey Rach, no llores, no lo hagas por favor**.- Te ruega limpiando las lágrimas que rodaban por tus mejillas

**-Lo siento, lo siento tanto.**- Dices tratando de controlar tu llanto, pero no puedes, es tanta la angustia que no sabes que hacer, en un impulso la abrazas, con tanta fuerza con tanta necesidad.

Luego de algunos segundos te separas colocas un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. **-Lamento haberte descuidado, eres una mujer increíble, ¿Lo sabes?.**- Preguntas aun un tanto emocionada

Ella baja la mirada algo avergonzada y sonríe, rápidamente levantas su mentón y la obligas a mirarte

**-Te amo Quinn, y juro que hare hasta lo imposible para que nunca más vuelvas a dudar de ello.**- Dices aclarando tu garganta

La rubia sonríe y mira disimulada el reloj

**-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.**- Te dice observando directamente a tus ojos

**-Feliz aniversario.**- Contestas y te lanzas a sus labios y realmente no hizo falta nada más, esa noche no era de lujuria, ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas en el sofá hasta que amaneció, porque eso era lo que necesitabas, sentirla cerca, sentir que la amabas, y si… lo hacías

La luz de la mañana comenzó a iluminar la sala y ambas se despertaron algo adoloridas, ese sofá era demasiado incómodo para pasar la noche

**-Recuérdame nunca más dormir aquí.-** Te dijo Quinn desperezándose a tu lado

**-Lo prometo**.- Agregas con una sonrisa, la ves comenzar a levantarse en dirección a la cocina y la detienes. **-No, ahora me toca agasajarte a mí, necesito cumplir con mi regalo de aniversario.**- Dices mientras le das un corto beso

**-Oh, no me quejare de esto.**- Contesta acomodándose nuevamente.**- Aunque no creas que sera lo único que harás**

Luego de algunos minutos, te vistes y regresas con una bandeja y el desayuno

**-Veamos, café, té, cappuccino.**- Dices señalando las diferentes cosas.**- ¿Que prefieres?**.- Preguntas atenta

**-A ti.**- Contesta simplemente con una sonrisa

**-Pero yo no tengo un buen gusto.**- Agregas inocente

**-Déjame decirte que si lo tienes.**- Responde mordiéndose la boca

**-Fabray eres una pervertida.**- Dices indignada sentándote a su lado

**-Y eso es lo que más te gusta de mi.**- Te dice dándole una mordida a una de las tostadas. **-Recuerda que esta noche tienes presentación en el club**

**-Es cierto**.- Exclamas. **-Lo había olvidado completamente**

**-Sí, cuando te vayas llamare a los muchachos.-** Te cuenta dándole un sorbo a la taza de café.**- Umhm ¿Le avisaras a Santana?.**- Pregunta haciéndose un poco la distraída. **-O tal vez vuelva a enterarse de manera mágica como la última vez.-** Agrega irónica y cuando por fin la nombra se te eriza un poco la piel, tenías que hablar con ella… era lo justo

**-Pasare antes de ir por su departamento, esta de camino al club**.- Dices algo más triste

**-¿Entonces no te veré hasta la noche?.**- Pregunta haciendo un bonito puchero.

**-Te recompensare.**- Injieres con una sonrisa

**-Más te vale Berry.**- Te dice y muerde tu labio inferior. **-Ahora vete, vete a trabajar antes de que me arrepienta y te ate a la cama.**- Agrega tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

Muy suavemente quitas sus manos y la besas con ternura. **-Nos vemos esta noche cariño.**- Dices y con eso sales de casa

Llegas finalmente al estudio, entras algo ausente y te encierras en la oficina

Estabas esperando que Rose entre y pregunte algo, lo que sea, necesitabas hablar con alguien, pero eso no sucedió

Saliste del despacho y la buscaste, pero tus compañeras te comentaron que se había reportado enferma esa mañana

Volviste y te desplomaste en la silla de tu escritorio

**-Genial.**- Dijiste al aire.**- Estoy sola**

Las horas pasaban y realmente no habías hecho demasiado, tenías en tu cabeza a Santana, pensabas y pensabas que le dirías, como comenzarías la conversación

Estaban carcomiéndote los nervios y cada vez se hacía más tarde.

Llamaste a Kurt algo desesperada la verdad, pero él no te dio muchas respuestas.

Repetía una y otra vez, que tal vez esto era lo mejor, todos te decían eso. Y si, ayer habías tomado la decisión, ya no ibas a dudar más, lo hacías por ella, por ti.

Era lo correcto, lo era.

El día de trabajo por fin termino e inconscientemente buscabas algo que hacer, no querías irte, ni llamarla, ni mucho menos hacer lo que tendrías que hacer

Juntaste el coraje suficiente y saliste de la oficina

Estabas a pie, por lo menos te llevaría tiempo llegar a cualquier lugar

Diste tantas vueltas por la zona, hasta que finalmente tomaste tu celular y marcaste ese número que ya casi re sabias de memoria

**_-¿Hola?-_** Escuchas su voz del otro lado de la línea

**-Hey, San.**- La saludas y te es inevitable sonreír. **-¿Co-como estas?.**- Preguntas algo nerviosa

**_-Hola Bella, todo en orden ¿Y tú?._**- Te pregunta y notas en su voz que estaba contenta de tu llamado

**-Extraña…**-Dices y lanzas un suspiro. **-Necesito verte, voy camino al parque, aquel que está cerca de la librería ¿Recuerdas?.**- Le preguntas y sin esperar respuesta agregas. **-¿Crees que puedes venir?**

**_-Claro cariño, solo déjame terminar un asunto y estaré allí.-_** Te contesta rápidamente. **_-¿Ha pasado algo?._**- Injiere y su tono suena ahora algo preocupado

**-Cuando vengas te cuento.**- Le dices triste

**_-De acuerdo Rach, nos vemos pronto._**- Hace una pausa. -**_Te quiero._**- Dice finalmente y sientes una corriente eléctrica que te recorre de arriba abajo, aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez

**-Te quiero.**- Contestas y cuelgas.

Algunos minutos después por fin llegaste, y ella ya estaba allí. Hermosa, como siempre.

**-Llegaste mucho más rápido de lo que me esperaba.**- Le dices acercándote hasta donde esta

**-Es que sinceramente estaba muy cerca de aquí.**- Te contesta sonriendo y te hace lugar a su lado.**- Entonces, ¿Que sucede?.**- Pregunta mirándote a los ojos

**-¿Como esta Bache?.**- Repreguntas evadiéndola un poco

**-Bien, le ha gustado de sobremanera dormir en la cama.**- Dice con una sonrisa. **-Pero espero poder sacarle esa costumbre en algún momento.**- Agrega. **-Aunque Rachel, no me has pedido con tanta urgencia que venga solo para hablar de esto ¿No es verdad?.**- Pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño

**-San yo…-** Dices agachando la mirada y unas cuantas lagrimas comienzan a brotar de tus ojos.

**-Rach, hey ¿Qué ocurre?.**- Vuelve a preguntarte algo preocupada. **-Rachel mírame.**- Dice tomándote la barbilla y obligándote a levantar el rostro. **-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea**

**-Santana, yo no puedo seguir con esto.**- Dices finalmente entre sollozos. **-Yo, no puedo seguir lastimando a Quinn, ella no se lo merece, y tu… tu tampoco **

La morena te miraba seria, pero notabas en sus ojos la tristeza, la misma que sentías tú

**-Te juro que me encantaría que intentemos ser amigas, yo no quiero perderte.**- Dices y ella te interrumpe

**-El problema es que ya lo hemos intentado, y yo no quiero eso, yo… ya no puedo ser tu amiga Rachel, creo que ya te lo he dicho.**- Te contesta negando con la cabeza

**-Yo no quiero mentirte, lo que me pasa contigo es algo.**- Suspiras. **-Tan especial, no puedo hacer otra cosa que pensar en ti, eres la chica perfecta San.**- Dices y la miras ladeando el rostro. **-Pero la verdad es que, tengo una novia a la que debo respetar, la culpa está matándome, siento que…-** Haces un silencio realmente no sabes cómo dirás lo siguiente. **-Necesito darle una nueva oportunidad a lo que tengo con Quinn**

**-La vida es cruelmente irónica.**- Te dice la latina lanzando una mirada al cielo. **-¿Sabes? Acabo de dejar a Noah en medio de un bar cuando recibí tu llamada.**- Hace un pausa. **-Él estaba prácticamente declarándose, estaba pidiéndome que estemos juntos, juntos de verdad esta vez y yo…-** Suspira de pronto. **-No dude en venir a verte.**- Ves como poco a poco sus ojos se ponen vidriosos y algunas lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas. **-Y ahora estoy aquí, sentada en el medio de un parque, llorando por ti, y nunca imagine que dolería tanto.-** Agrega con la voz algo rota. **-Pero tomaste una decisión.**- Vuelve a hablar tratando de contener el llanto.**-Y yo no voy a interponerme en ella y si esta es la última vez que te veo, te diré las cosas como en realidad son.**- Dice mirándote directo a los ojos. **-Yo te quiero mucho, Rachel… fuiste la que saco, la que encontró en mí, cosas que… no sabía que podía sentir**

**-San, tú te mereces una persona que pueda darte todo lo que yo no.**- Dices tomando muy lentamente su mano.**-Esto no es sano, esto no le hace bien a ninguna de las dos.**- Agregas bajando la mirada, no puedes verla llorar.**-Estoy segura de que… encontraras a alguien que te hará muy feliz.**- Continúas pero ella te interrumpe.

**-En eso te equivocas.-** Dice limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas y soltando tu mano. **-Encontrare a alguien, si, al que yo hare muy feliz, porque así lo decido.**- Habla ya un poco más cortante

**-Esa persona será muy afortunada de tenerte.**- Dices un poco resignada. **-Y sabrá aprovechar todo lo que yo no pude**

**-Seguramente así sea.**- Te contesta y se levanta del banco tomando sus cosas.** -Creo que no hay nada más para decir**

Al instante imitaste su accionar y te paraste a su lado, muy sutilmente te dio un largo y sentido beso en la mejilla y luego volvió a hablar

**-Que tengas muy buena vida Rachel, cuídate mucho…**- Te dijo finalmente y así, la viste irse sin voltear atrás.

Entonces te quedaste sola en medio del parque, pensando, viendo como su figura se perdía calle abajo y tratando de descifrar si lo que acababas de hacer era realmente lo correcto.

Por qué lo era ¿No es así? Estabas haciendo las cosas bien, o eso creías…

Pero necesitabas que alguien te dijera, que alguien te explicara… si esto estaba bien.

_¿Porque dolía tanto?_


	17. Capitulo 16- Algunas Certezas

**Capitulo 16- Algunas Certezas**

Caminaste sin rumbo realmente durante algunas horas, sentías el teléfono timbrar una y otra vez en tu bolsillo, pero no querías contestar, querías huir, necesitabas hacerlo

Finalmente y por cansancio de escuchar el aparato sonar tomaste la llamada

**-Hola.**- Dices con la voz algo cortada

**_-¡Rach! ¿Dónde estás? Estamos todos esperándote en el Club._**- La voz de Blaine sonaba algo preocupada

**-Estoy de camino, tranquilo.**- Contestas algo triste

**_-Umhm estas… con Santana_**.- Agrega el algo indiscreto

**-No, ya no.**- Respondes rápidamente. **-No te preocupes por eso, estaré allí pronto.**- Dices con el mismo tono de voz y cuelgas la llamada

Cerca de allí consigues un taxi y al cabo de algunos minutos llegas a la puerta del pub.

Al entrar piensas realmente que tu mirada te juega una mala pasada, porque crees que Rose esta sentada en la barra, eso no podía ser posible, es decir, ella estaba enferma

Te quieres acercar un poco más, pero Kurt te intercepta de repente

**-Berry, ¿Estas bien?**.- Dice de pronto dándote un abrazo.**- Creímos que algo te había ocurrido, desapareciste**.- Agrega

**-No estoy bien**.- Respondes secamente. **-Pero este no es el momento.**- Concluyes y aparece Quinn en escena con una enorme sonrisa

**-Amor.**- Dice y te mira algo extrañada. **-¿Santana no venía contigo?**.- Pregunta elevando una ceja

**-He pasado a hablar con ella, pero no la he encontrado.**- Mientes tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

**-Que extraño**.- Agrega frunciendo el ceño.**- Pero menos mal que llegaste, te han estado buscando**

**-Lo imagine, pero… esto no puede esperar**.- Dices y colocas tus manos en su rostro, de una manera muy suave colocas tus labios sobre los suyos y la besas. **-Antes de que termine este dia, Feliz aniversario, otra vez.**- Le dices y ella te sonríe

Te despides momentáneamente de los muchachos y subes la parte trasera del escenario, sigues buscando a Rose, te había quedado la duda de que ella este realmente allí

**-Tu eres Rachel, ¿No es verdad?.**- Dice un hombre que acomodaba las cosas tras el telón

**-Si, soy yo.**- Contestas algo intimidada por su tamaño

**-Llegas tarde.**- Dice algo cortante

**-Lo siento, tuve un problema, es que…-** Él te interrumpe

**-No me interesa, eres la siguiente**.- Agrega señalando el escenario

**-De acuerdo.**- Dices levantando una ceja.**- No tenía que ser tan gentil.**- Y con eso abres el telon y cruzas

Te acercas hasta el micrófono y el murmullo de los presentes se detiene

**-Buenas noches, es un placer volver a estar aquí.**- Saludas con una pequeña sonrisa, le haces una seña a la banda y la música empieza a sonar

**Cry**

If anyone asks – _Si alguien me pregunta_  
I'll tell them we both just moved on - _Voy a decirles que nos mudamos_  
When people all stare - _Cuando toda la gente mira fijamente_  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk -_ Voy a fingir que no los escucho hablar._  
Whenever I see you - _Siempre que te veo_  
I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue - _Tragaré mi orgullo y morderé mi lengua_  
Pretend I'm okay with it all - _Fingiendo que estoy bien con todo esto_  
Act like there's nothing wrong - _Actuando como si nada estuviera mal_

Las frases salían de tu boca, y dentro de ti sentías como un nudo de angustia crecía cada vez mas

Is it over yet - _¿Esto se acabó?_  
Can I open my eyes - _¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?_  
Is this as hard as it gets - _¿Es tan difícil como se supone?_  
Is this what it feels to really cry -_ ¿Es esto lo que se siente realmente llorar?_  
Cry – _Llorar_

Por un momento cerraste los ojos y reviviste la escena, la volvias a escuchar decirte un adios entrecortado, la volvias ver irse calle abajo, y dolia, dolia bastante

I'm talking in circles - _Estoy hablando en círculos_  
I'm lying – _Estoy mintiendo_  
They know it – _Ellos lo saben_  
Why won't this just all go away - _¿Por qué no solo se marchan?_

Is it over yet - _¿Esto se acabó?_  
Can I open my eyes -_ ¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?_  
Is this as hard as it gets - _¿Es tan difícil como se supone?_  
Is this what it feels to really cry - _¿Es esto lo que se siente realmente llorar?_  
Cry - _Llorar_

Terminas la canción y sientes como unas cuantas lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, el público aplaude, una vez más

Les regalas una mínima muestra de agradecimiento y huyes, no podías estar más allí parada

Sales casi corriendo hasta el mismo cuarto de aquella vez y sientes como alguien se cruza en tu camino

Sientes que sus brazos te envuelven y sin más resistencia rompes a llorar.

Cuando por fin recobras la compostura miras para descubrir quién era y si, no te habías equivocado, Rose estaba en el local

Ella cierra la puerta del camarín y te ofrece un vaso con agua

**-Eres una mentirosa.**- Dices entre el llanto y una pequeña sonrisa amarga

**-No estamos para hablar de mi.**- Contesta apoyándose sobre la puerta.**- ¿Que sucedió allí afuera?**.- Pregunta curiosa

**-Dijiste que estabas enferma, ¿Qué haces aquí?.**- Repreguntas evadiéndola

**-Maldición Rachel, que no importa.-** Exclama Rose un tanto enojada. **-Pero como eres una insoportable controladora te diré.**- Agrega. **-Necesitaba el día libre, ¿Contenta? Tenía una cita.**- Niega con la cabeza. **-Ahora, puedes decirme ¿Porque lloras?.**- Pregunta una vez mas

**-Hoy vi a Santana.**- Dices suspirando

**-Y eso es malo porque…**- Te habla pero la interrumpes

**-Le dije que no quería que sigamos viéndonos.**- Le cuentas y ella abre los ojos algo sorprendida. **-Recompuse de alguna manera las cosas con Quinn, necesito hacerlo bien esta vez**

**-Tu sabes que.**- Dice ella haciendo una pausa. **-Eres mi amiga y apoyo la mayoría de las cosas que haces.**- Injiere encogiéndose de hombros. **-Apoyo, todo lo que te haga bien Rach, pero.**- Se rasca la cabeza. **-No sé qué decir de esto, realmente no lo se**

-Solo, ¿Podrías no decir nada y darme un abrazo?.- Preguntas y ella asiente acercándose hasta donde estas

**-Sea como sea, estuviste estupenda allí arriba.**- Agrega acariciándote el cabello

**-Gracias, y ni pienses que mañana no me contaras todo acerca de la cita.**- Dices un poco más tranquila

**-Ya veremos Berry, ya veremos.**- Te contesta soltándote. **-Ahora vete, ya me imagino a Quinn buscándote por todas partes**

**-Trata de no enfermarte mañana, ¿Si?.**- Adviertes con una sonrisa

**-De acuerdo jefa**.- Te dice y finalmente sales

Entonces los ves, a los tres sentados en la barra riendo alegres, te acercas un poco y tomas la cintura de tu novia

**-Debo decir querida Rachel que fue algo depresiva la canción para mi gusto.**- Dice de pronto Kurt al que notabas algo bebido

**-Quería darle drama a mi presentación, ya saben, vende más.**- Contestas lanzando una carcajada

**-En eso estamos de acuerdo.**- Concluye Blaine de pronto. **-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, si sigue tomando, hará estupideces.**- Dice señalando a Kurt que bailaba solo en un costado

**-Sí, terminemos el aniversario tranquilas.**- Agrega Quinn abrazándose con tus manos

Asentiste y todos salieron del local, te guiaron hasta el automóvil de Kurt, que, obviamente manejaría Blaine y al cabo de algunos minutos, varios, se detuvieron frente a la fachada de tu hogar

**-Gracias por traernos.**- Dice tu novia mientras va bajando del auto

**-No agradezcas, una vez tenía que tocarnos a nosotros.**- Contesta el más bajo sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla

**-¡Feliz aniversario!**.- Grita Kurt desde el otro lado.**- Si van a tener sexo, cuídense, háganlo por dios**.- Exclama de repente

**-Kurt, cállate, son las cinco de la mañana.**- Lo regaña Blaine.**- Disculpen chicas, que tengas buenas noches.**- Agrega y pone el auto en marcha

Abres la puerta y ambas ingresan hasta la sala

Quinn se desploma en el sofá y te hace lugar a su lado

**-¿Deberíamos hacerle caso a Kurt no?.**-Pregunta acariciando tu rostro

**-En realidad, no lo sé.**- Respondes mordiéndote el labio y vez algo de decepción en sus ojos. **-Porque contigo no es sexo.**- Haces una pausa. **-A ti te hago el amor.-** Agregas y su mirada se ilumina

**-¿Qué estas esperando entonces?.**- Repregunta mirándote provocativa

Sin mucho más te acercaste a besarla, esta vez mas desesperada, con una especie de pasión bastante contenida. Juntas fueron dirigiéndose a la habitación tirando algunas cosas a su paso

Cerro la puerta arrinconándote contra ella, te tomo de la cintura y envolvió tus piernas a su cuerpo

Lanzas un leve gemido y sientes como va mordiendo tu cuello

Enredas de a poco tus dedos en su cabello y vas pasando tus manos por su espalda,  
bajando muy suave el cierre de su vestido

Nuevamente se hace dueña de tu boca, rompes el beso en busca de aire y poco a poco van acomodándose en la cama.

Con bastante rapidez se deshace de tu blusa y escuchas el clic de tu sujetador que no duda en arrojar lejos

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían el amor con esa intensidad, con esas ganas, con tanto deseo.

Finalmente se acerca a tu rostro y muerde tus labios.**- Te amo.**- Dice con su voz entrecortada y su respiración agitada

**-Te amo.**- Contestas pasando la yema de tus dedos por el contorno de su cara

Apoya la cabeza sobre tu pecho mientras la envuelves en tus brazos y así terminaste la noche, abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo, y esa sensación, te generaba paz, y felicidad

El tiempo comenzó a correr, hacia mas de un mes que no sabias nada de Santana, realmente, las cosas parecían volver a su curso, a su origen.

Con Quinn todo había mejorado, es verdad que habías puesto mucho énfasis en ello, pero tu novia no se quedó atrás.

La rutina a la cual tanto le temías empezó a desaparecer, siempre había algo nuevo que contar, algo nuevo que hacer.

Hasta habías ascendido de puesto en el estudio. Si, seguías siendo una abogada, pero que ahora tenía un sueldo más abultado

El tema de la música, de alguna manera continuaba igual, habías hecho presentaciones en el Club, no tantas, solo unas pocas, pero te servía para escapar de las leyes.

Y tus amigos, más presentes que nunca, bueno se encargaban de que tu vida no tenga nada de normal

**-Estas radiante Rachel.**- Decia exagerado Blaine mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de te

Te ries incrédula tomando uno de los bocados que Kurt había comprado. **–No te mientas, no hace bien.**- Contestas sonriendo

**-Bueno, es que tiene razón, te ves bien, estas.**- Kurt hace una pausa. **-Mas tranquila, mas centrada, diría yo**

**-Estoy contenta.**- Dices de pronto

**-¿No has vuelto a saber de ella?.**- Pregunta el moreno acomodándose en el sofá

**-Hace ya mas de un meses.-** Dices lanzando un suspiro, si bien estabas un poco mejor, siempre te dolia recordarla

**-Ahora con el tiempo, ¿Crees que fue lo mejor?.**- Vuelve a peguntar

**-Creo que fue lo que debía hacer.**- Contestas rápidamente. **-Uno nunca sabe que es lo mejor, ni lo peor, solo actua.**- Haces una pausa.**- Y en ese momento crei que eso era lo correcto**

**-¿Piensas en ella?**.- Pregunta ahora Kurt

**-¡Kurt!.**- Lo regaña Blaine

**-¿Porque tu puedes preguntarle y yo no?**.- Dice el mas alto algo indignado

**-¿Esto es una especie de interrogatorio?**.- Preguntas tu con una sonrisa

**-Puedes no contestar si asi lo deseas**.- Injiere tu amigo

**-Si no hablo con ustedes, ¿Con quien lo hare?.**- Dices y acomodas tu cabello. **-No voy a mentirles, a veces pienso en ella, hay cosas que me la recuerdan**

**-¿Y duele?**.- Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo y vuelves a reír

**-Un poco, pero trato de que no lo haga.**- Contestas y vuelves a cruzar las piernas

Como saben el tiempo no se detiene, y siguió su curso, los días, las semanas, los meses.

Y no, no volviste a saber de ella, porque realmente sabias en el fondo que si la buscabas, que si… tenías solo una idea de lo que pasaba con su vida, eso iba a poner patas arriba la tuya

Y no estabas preparada para volver a jugar, porque eso no sería un juego, si Santana reaparecía, te sería bastante difícil esta vez dejarla ir.


	18. Capitulo 17- Reincidiendo

**Tal vez tendria que haber esperado mas, tal vez tendria que contener mi emocion por subir el capi, pero es que estoy conteeeenta! Aprobe uno de mis examenes hoy sjdnbahjsfbsfbasjfbsjkd y celebro con un nuevo capitulo! :D**

**Capitulo 17- Reincidiendo **

Te levantaste esa mañana con unas extrañas ganas de salir a correr, el ejercicio matutino no era algo que en realidad disfrutes

Tomaste del closet la ropa deportiva y saliste de tu hogar

Hacia realmente bastante tiempo que no ibas a ese parque, desde que dejaste de ver a Santana lo evitaste de todas las maneras posibles, te recordaba demasiado a ella.

Colocaste los auriculares en tus oídos y te dispusiste a empezar, ya en la tercer o cuarta vuelta tu mente se despejo y no estabas prestando demasiada atención al camino

Tu cuerpo siente un choque y te detienes, la sacudida fue lo bastante fuerte para tumbarte

Cuando por fin abres los ojos la ves y no puedes creer que esto esté pasándote

**-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?.**- Pregunta extendiendo su mano y ayudándote a levantar.**- Pero no pude evitarlo, te vi pasar y tenía que hablar contigo**

**-Santana yo…-** Tratas de decir pero ella te interrumpe

**-No, escúchame, no puedo más con todo esto, te extraño, quiero estar contigo.-** Dice haciendo una pausa y tomándote de la mano. **-Yo te amo Rachel, dime…-** Agrega lanzando un suspiro. **-Dime que también sientes lo mismo.**- La miras y ves la esperanza en sus ojos

Y era obvio que sí, que la querías, que la extrañabas, que te morías por besarla, por decirle que no habías podido olvidarla en todo este tiempo.

Pero cuando quisiste contestarle simplemente las palabras no salían, te habías quedado muda, de pronto la imagen de Santana comenzó a alejarse, y todo alrededor se oscureció

Te despertaste en un sobresalto, algo agitada. Si, habías tenido otro sueño, era el tercero con ella esta semana

Eso era bastante frustrante, hace meses no la veías, y realmente habías intentado con todas tus fuerzas sacarla de tu cabeza, es cierto, siempre había algún mínimo detalle que te haga recordarla, pero finalmente habías aprendido a vivir con ello

Sin seguir dándole vueltas al asunto te levantaste de la cama con cuidado y te dirigiste a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambas.

A los pocos minutos tu novia apareció envuelta en una sábana por la puerta del living

**-¿Cuál es el milagro que te ha sacado de la cama tan temprano?**.- Te pregunta mientras se acerca a darte un beso

**-Tuve una pesadilla.**- Dices de pronto y la rubia te abraza

**-¿Otra vez?.**- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño. **-Toda la semana viene sucediéndote lo mismo**

**-Sí, pero supongo que pronto se me pasara.**- Dices tratando de sacarle importancia al tema

**-Qué extraño todo lo que paso.**- Dice tu novia un poco al aire

**-¿De qué hablas?.**- Preguntas algo curiosa

**-De Santana**.- Te contesta rápidamente y comienzas a toser un poco. **-Es decir, no supimos nunca más nada de ella.**- Hace un pausa. **-Rachel ¿Estas bien?.**- Pregunta cuando te ve algo sofocada

**-Sí, sí estoy bien.**- Dices aclarándote la garganta. **–Ella es adulta tiene responsabilidades, tampoco éramos tan amigas.**- Le dices para tranquilizarla un poco

**-Yo si la consideraba de esa manera.-** Agrega y te deja en silencio.**- ¿Ya te iras al estudio?**

**-Sí, aprovechare que es temprano y adelantare algo de trabajo, tal vez pueda regresar antes.-** Contestas mientras le das el último sorbo a tu taza de café

**-De acuerdo cariño, recuerda que esta tarde voy a hacer una producción, pero no es algo que me lleve mucho tiempo, estaré pronto de regreso.**- Te dice mientras le das un beso y te despides

Una vez más emprendes viaje hasta la oficina, tu auto estaba funcionando terriblemente y aunque te sigas negando, era hora de cambiarlo

A duras penas llegaste y te topaste con Rose parada en la puerta de tu oficina

**-Tenemos que hablar.**- Dice sin siquiera saludarte

**-Hola Rose, que linda mañana ¿No es verdad?.**- Le dices pasando a su lado un tanto irónica.**- Podrías decirme buenos días al menos.**- Agregas

**-Lo siento, es que estoy eufórica.**- Te dice y se sienta sobre el escritorio, la miras algo dudosa y ella vuelve a hablar. **-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estuviste en el club? El día que me hice pasar por enferma.-** Pregunta y tu mente viaja a ese maldito día

¿Acaso todo se empecinaba en recordártela hoy?

**-Disculpa, sé que no tienes un bonito recuerdo de ese momento.**- Se excusa. **-Pero Rach.-** Agrega con una sonrisa.**-Un productor apareció allí esa noche, adoro tu presentación, quiere tener una entrevista contigo.**- Dice casi saltando de la emoción

Pero a ti raramente eso no te producía nada, no en ese preciso instante, estabas con la cabeza en otro lugar, en esa morena.

**-Rachel, creo que no me has escuchado.**- Se acerca hasta ti y te sacude un poco. **-¡Un productor musical quiere tener una entrevista contigo!.**- Repite casi a los gritos

**-Ya, ya, escuche.**- La calmas con una sonrisa. **-Es solo que, no estoy teniendo un buen día.**- Dices y te sientas en la silla tras tu escritorio

**-De acuerdo, no te molestare mas.**- Dice ladeando un poco la cabeza.**- Pero toma, llámalo cuando tengas la oportunidad.**- Agrega dándote la tarjeta y emprende el camino a la salida

**-Oye Rose.**- Dices y la detienes. **-Gracias**

**-De nada tonta, igual ni creas que esto te saldrá gratis, si te contratan, yo obtendré un porcentaje.**- Exclama guiñándote un ojo, y finalmente sale

Como lo habías planeado, de alguna manera terminaste más temprano de lo previsto y podías volver tranquila a tu casa.

Saliendo del estudio y antes de que pudieras entrar en tu automóvil, tu teléfono comenzó a sonar

Abriste tu maletín algo apresurada tratando de encontrarlo, nunca ibas a entender porque el avance de la tecnología los hacia cada vez más pequeños

**-¿¡Hola!?.**- Dices algo acelerada

**_-Que linda manera de atender el teléfono Berry._**- Te contesta la voz del otro lado de la línea

**-Tina.**- Dices ahora con una sonrisa. **-¿Cómo estás?.**- Preguntas colocándote en el asiento de conductor

**_-Por tu tono de voz amiga, creo que mejor que tu.-_** Dice la asiatica burlándose un poco._**-Escucha, te extraño, no te he visto en meses, ¿Tomamos un café?.**_- Pregunta de pronto

**-Realmente lo necesito, pásame la dirección por mensaje y voy para allá.**- Contestas poniendo el auto en marcha

**_-Genial, nos vemos._**- Te dice y cuelgas.

Recibiste al cabo de algunos segundos el lugar, no quedaba tan lejos como creías.

Entraste al bar y la buscaste con la mirada. Estaba sentada en una de las últimas mesas del local, típico de Tina

**-¿No querías estar más lejos de la puerta?**.- Preguntas con una sonrisa mientras la saludas y te sientas frente a ella en la pequeña mesa

**-Siempre con acotaciones sin sentido.**- Suspira la más baja.**- ¿Cómo has estado?.**- Te pregunta finalmente

**-¿Necesitas un resumen exacto de los últimos meses o con las frescas 24hs te alcanza?.**- Repreguntas y se te escapa una pequeña carcajada

**-Necesito que me expliques, no se de ti desde que hablamos por la compra del libro.**- Hace una pausa.**-Desapareces durante semanas, luego me llamas de pronto una mañana para decirme que si Quinn preguntaba si había pasado la noche contigo le dijera que si.**- Agrega entrecerrando los ojos. **-Y para colmo, cuando intento preguntarte de que va todo eso, me dices que luego me cuentas, luego… pasaron meses Rachel.-** Dice ahora algo indignada

**-Hey, hey.**- La detienes. **-Respira, te sofocaras.**- Sonríes negando con la cabeza. **-Tienes razón, tendría que habértelo contando antes, pero… las cosas se salieron de control**

**-¿En qué demonios andas Rach?.**- Pregunta juntando las manos

**-Bien, conocí a una chica.**- Sueltas de pronto y ves como ella asiente atenta. **–Su nombre es Santana, y realmente creo que me enamore de ella**.- Dices finalmente y notas la sorpresa en la mirada de Rachel. **-Como te dije, todo se salió de control, la bese.**- Haces una pausa un tanto nerviosa. **-En varias oportunidades, pero la culpa me mataba, yo no podía engañar así a Quinn.**- Concluyes

**-¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Dejaste a tu novia?**.- Te acosa un poco a preguntas

**-No, no.**- Dices lanzando un suspiro. **-Hace ya algunos meses que he dejado de ver a Santana.**- Agregas jugando con la servilleta de papel entre tus manos.

**-Creo que esa ha sido una buena decisión Rach.**- Te dice la castaña. **-Aunque te noto algo triste.**- Injiere y su tono de voz se torna más serio

**-Es que estúpidamente hoy todo me ha hecho recordarla, parecen señales, hasta he soñado con ella Tina.**- Dice tomándote la cabeza

**-Oh, amiga, estas jodida.**- Te contesta encogiéndose de hombros

**-¿Solo eso vas a decirme?, no he escuchado nada diferente de nadie más.**- Dices levantando un poco la voz

**-Tu sabes que yo siempre fui muy sincera contigo.**- Dice Tina recostándose un poco sobre la mesa. **-Yo no apruebo la infidelidad, pero si te enamoraste… ¿Que más puedes hacer?, has intentado con Quinn otra vez y no ha funcionado.**- Concluye mirándote a los ojos.**- Creo que sabes que hacer**

**-Basta de mi.**- Dices cerrando los ojos y cortando el tema. **-¿Qué hay de tu vida?.**- Preguntas de pronto

**-¿Además de que vivo en una constante crisis amorosa con Mike?**.- Dice pensativa.**- Nada nuevo, la casa diseñadora donde trabajo me ha ascendido, estoy muy contenta por ello.**- Termina con una sonrisa

**-Eso es increíble, aunque aun no comprendo cómo es que dejaste Nyada.**- Le dices a modo de reproche.**- Eres muy buena en eso**

**-Las cosas cambian Rach, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.**- Dice acomodándose el cabello. **-¿La música en tu vida ha pasado de largo?.**- Pregunta haciendo una mueca. **-¿Recuerdas cuando cantábamos juntas en la secundaria? Sigo sin entender como terminamos siendo tan amigas.**- Agrega pensativa

**-Igual yo.**- Te ríes divertida. **-Pero con respecto a la música, ha pasado de largo mucho tiempo.**- Haces una pausa. **-Últimamente estoy cantando en una especie de Club de una amiga, y según ella hay un productor que está interesado en mi**

-Eso es algo para celebrar, siempre ha sido tu sueño, ¿Porque no?.- Injiere la castaña

**-He construido mi vida alrededor de las leyes tanto tiempo, ¿Valdría la pena cambiar ahora?.**- Le preguntas, aunque era más un cuestionamiento a ti misma

**-Siempre hay que perseguir los sueños, por más trillada que parezca esa frase.-** Se ríe. **-La vida es un constante cambio Rach, ¿Y si lo dejas pasar? ¿Y si después te arrepientes? No puedes saberlo si no lo intentas, y esa idea va para todos los ámbitos.**- Termina mirándote más fijamente

Así pasaste una amena tarde con tu vieja amiga, realmente Tina era de las pocas personas que te hacía sentir tan bien.

Y tal vez sin buscarlo y después de escuchar opinar sobre tu vida y sobre tus acciones, ella sin imponerte nada, hizo más que todos los demás.

Finalmente llegaste a tu hogar y como tu novia te había dicho esa mañana, no estaría en casa

Tenías todo ese espacio para ti, estabas sola, sola y en silencio.

Decidiste tomar un baño, te serviría para pensar, abres el grifo de la ducha, pero antes te diriges a la radio, un poco de música no estaría de más. Tratas de sintonizar una estación, hasta que por fin encuentras aquella de la que eres fiel oyente. Subes un poco el volumen y vuelves al baño. Pero segundos después, escuchas lo siguiente

_-Para aquellos que recién nos sintonizan, volvemos a presentar a la reconocida Santana Lopez, ella estará hoy aquí para hablar del gran ascenso de su prestigio, como lo oyen esta señorita se ha convertido en una de las mejores psicólogas de la ciudad._

_**-¿Qué es lo que se siente que de entre todos los colegas que tienes en New York seas la más concurrida?-**_Pregunta el conductor del programa

**_-Realmente es un honor, yo solo trato de hacer mi trabajo a la perfección, mis pacientes pueden notarlo e imagino que es por eso que regresan._**- Escuchas su voz a través del aparato y por fin te lo crees, después de todo este tiempo vuelves a saber de ella

_**-San, es un placer tenerte con nosotros, pero además de hablar de tu gran pasar profesional, queremos pedirte una especie de favor.**_-Dice el locutor lanzando una pequeña risita. **_-Cuando el público se enteró de que te tendríamos aquí, nos ha rogado que abramos las líneas para que puedan saludarte, la gente te ama, eres toda una celebridad_**

-Creo que puedo lidiar con ello.-Le contesta y estas segura de que esta sonriendo, podrías saberlo aunque la tengas a miles de kilómetros

A partir de allí, una detrás de otra Santana contesto respetuosa y predispuesta a la mayoría de las preguntas que le hacían. Te estabas debatiendo que hacer hacia alguna horas.

Mirabas el teléfono con ansia, necesitabas volver a escuchar su voz, pero a la vez sentías demasiado miedo, es decir… ¿Qué le dirías?

Dejaste de razonar, tomaste el aparato en tus manos y marcaste el número del programa.

Tuviste que esperar un poco a causa de la cantidad llamados, hasta que finalmente, saliste al aire

**_-Hola! Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo es su nombre?-_** Escuchas la voz del conductor del otro lado de la línea

**-Soy oh…umhm.**- Vacilas un poco antes de responder. **-Becky.**- Dices finalmente y te reprendes mentalmente por tener tan poca imaginación

**_-Bien Becky._**- Te vuelve a hablar el hombre. _**-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarle a San?**_

**-Yo…yo quería saber si...**-Lanzas un suspiro y tratas de poner tu mano sobre el micrófono del teléfono, rogando que se distorsione un poco tu voz. **-¿Extrañas a alguien?**

**_-Una pregunta un tanto personal Becky querida._**- Te dice el locutor riendo un poco._**-Puedes no responder a eso Santana, si así lo deseas.**_- Escuchas que le dice a la morena

**_-No, no hay problema con ello._**- Le contesta. _**-Hola Bec, un gusto conocerte.**_- Te saluda educadamente.**_-Con respecto a tu pregunta, si… lamentablemente si extraño a alguien._**- Dice y notas algo de tristeza en su voz

Abres la boca para preguntarle algo más, pero comienzas a oír un bullicio del otro lado y finalmente, el hombre vuelve a hablar

_**-Lo siento Becky, pero tenemos fans de Britt dentro de este programa de radio.**_- Te dice enérgico.**_- Los chicos de control preguntan si estas enamorada_**

La escuchas suspirar hasta que vuelve a hablar. _**-Creo, creo que si**_

Antes que alguien más diga algo interrumpes. **-¿Entonces estas con alguien? ¿Eres feliz?- **Preguntas un tanto intrigada

**_-¿De qué hablas?_**.- Te contesta la rubia un poco sorprendida

**-Del que crees estar enamorada, ¿Te hace bien?.**- Injieres una vez más, aun no entiendes de dónde has sacado las agallas

**_-Esa persona no lo sabe, ni siquiera yo lo sabía._**- Dice y se genera un pequeño silencio

**-Tienes que decírselo.**-Le dices tratando de que te de un indicio más. Realmente antes de perder su rastro sabias que ella había estado a punto de comenzar una relación con alguien más, y estabas bastante segura que en ese entonces sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes. Era probable que ahora se esté refiriendo a el

**_-Agradezco tu consejo, pero no tengo contacto con ella, no me habla como para poder hacerlo._**- Te contesta y tu corazón se detiene, ¿Ella? ¿Sería que estaba hablando de ti? ¿Santana enamorada de ti?

Vuelves a quedarte en silencio y es ella la que ahora te pregunta._**- ¿Tengo que seguir fingiendo que no sé quién eres?**_

El miedo se apodera de ti, y cuelgas. ¿Cómo era posible que ella te haya reconocido?, ¿Tan predecible eras?

**_-Creo que Bec se asustó._**- Dice el conductor riendo un poco

_**-Creo que ella tiene que decidirse**_.- Escuchas que Santana le contesta y pasan a otra llamada

Apagas el radio y escuchas como la puerta de entrada comienza a abrirse, corres y te metes en la ducha, no querías que Quinn te viera de tan mal semblante, ella comenzaría a preguntar y realmente tu no sabrías que contestarle

Le diste vueltas el resto del día a lo que había pasado esa tarde, el insomnio se había apoderado de ti y no hacías otra cosa que pensar en ella, en lo que te había dicho.

Miraste el reloj una vez más obligándote a descansar, pero simplemente no podías.

Comprobaste que tu novia este realmente dormida, te vestiste y saliste a caminar

Diste algunas vueltas alrededor del parque, pero la verdad era que no tenías que estar allí.

Como tantas otras veces te guiaste una vez más por tus impulsos y fuiste hasta su departamento, tenías que decírselo, tenías que explicarle a Santana como te sentías.

Te colocaste frente a la puerta y tocaste el timbre. Era de madrugada, era probable que no esté en casa, que este dormida, o que simplemente no quisiera verte.

A los pocos minutos te abre, envuelta en una bata, su rostro reflejaba que había estado despierta toda la noche. **-¿Rachel?.**- Te dijo mirándote un poco sorprendida. **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Vine a pedirte disculpas, rompí mi pacto…sinceramente solo quería saber cómo estabas, y cometí una estupidez.**- Dices mientras entras sin pedir permiso a su departamento

**-No estoy molesta, pero saber cómo estoy, es completamente diferente a saber si te extraño.**-Te contesta cerrando la puerta detrás de ti, camina algunos pasos hasta estar más cerca y vuelve a decirte. **-Así que Rachel, toma una decisión, porque realmente no puedo tenerte de manera intermitente en mi vida**

**-No podemos estar juntas…-**Dices mientras lanzas un suspiro. **-Esa llamada no fue con el propósito de volver a verte, ni siquiera pensé que me reconocerías… Sé que esto es bastante egoísta. Pero yo no puedo sacarte tan fácil de mí, yo no quiero sacarte de mí San**

-Pero bien, esa es tu decisión, yo la respeto, no me quieres fuera de tu vida…-Te dice Santana negando con la cabeza. **-Pero debo estarlo, se muy feliz entonces.**- Levanta la mirada y notas un cierto temblor en su voz. **-¿Y sabes qué? Sigo tu consejo, te amo.**- Hace una pausa. **-Y es tan absurdo…**- La ves lanzar un suspiro y mirar hacia el techo, muerde sus labios antes de volver a hablarte. **-Con respecto a reconocerte o no, además de… que usaste un nombre bastante comun.**- Crea una pequeña sonrisa. **-Deberías saber, que me es imposible olvidar tu voz…pero desde el momento que preguntaste si extrañaba a alguien supe que eras tú, porque es así, simplemente tu eres a quien extraño, y lo sabes.**

**-San…-**Dices acercándote hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su rostro, con tu mano acaricias su mejilla y la deslizas hasta tomar su mano. **-Yo… yo no puedo sacarte de mi mente, no hay un minuto del día en no te piense, siento… siento tantas cosas por ti.**- Dices finalmente

Ella retira su mano de una manera brusca y te dedica una risa bastante amarga. **-¿No puedes sacarme de tu mente? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo no estas pensado en Quinn? ¿Sientes cosas por mí? Dime, anda dime que mierda sientes Rachel.-** Termina gritándote algo enfurecida

**-Muchísimas cosas, no… no hay manera en que lo exprese en palabras.**- Comienzas a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y te pasas nerviosa una mano por el cabello

**-Necesito que me expliques que hay detrás de ese 'muchísimas cosas', porque a mí se me hace fatal leer entre líneas.**-Te contestas la morena cruzándose de brazos

**-¿Que más quieres que te diga? Ya he intentado todo, no dejo de pensar en ti, eres lo primero y lo último que ronda en mi mente, eres la protagonista de cada fantasía, eres a la que le dedico cada canción, todo me hace recordarte.-** Dices ahora elevando un poco la voz. **-¿Y dime que gano yo con eso? No tengo derecho a nada, me muero de celos cada vez que me dices de las estúpidas citas que tienes, yo quiero ser la única que te bese, la única que te toque, la única que te haga el amor… esa quiero ser yo.**- Terminas mirándola intensamente a los ojos

**-El puto problema es ese Rachel, yo quiero que seas tú, quiero que tengas esos derechos.**- Injiere acercándose un poco hacia donde estas. **-Porque… ¿sabes? Es irónico, yo sí puedo pasar la mitad del día sin pensarte, pero en lo que sueño… todo es contigo, despierto idiota con tu nombre en la mente y me doy cuenta que son solo eso…sueños y más sueños**

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza mientras la vez derramar una lágrima que rápidamente quita de su rostro. **-¿Entonces es una nueva despedida no es verdad?.**- Te pregunta. **-¿O puedo fingir que estoy soñando?**

**-No…-** Levantas la voz y te sientes realmente desesperada, la angustia estaba matándote, no querías volver a dejarla…realmente no querías. **-Santana, yo… debo hacer esto, pero no quiero, te juro que no quiero.**- Dices y notas la cercanía entre ambas, sientes su aroma, su perfume que vuelve a embriagarte, como lo hizo ya tantas veces

**-Rach si tú me pides que te deje en paz lo hare, de lo contrario lo dudo mucho, es tu decisión.**- Te dice mientras suspira mirando hacia un costado

Juntas todo el valor de tu cuerpo y tomas con tu mano su barbilla para que vuelva a mirarte a los ojos. Te muerdes el labio y finalmente dices. **-He intentado vivir sin ti, pero sinceramente, no creo estar dispuesta volver a intentarlo.**- Terminas cerrando la distancia que las separa y la besas

Y era completamente cierto, esto era lo que necesitabas para confirmar, que era ella lo que querías, y que no estabas dispuesta a dejarla ir nunca más


End file.
